Accentuated Affections
by OneTartBabe
Summary: Stephanie Orr finds a friend in her new neighbor Hector who introduces her to a new world of possibilities, deep friendship, and love.  Babe HEA
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: **__I don't own the characters. I'm just playing._

_This story is slightly AU, in that Steph is still married to Dickie and not a bounty hunter. I'll also admit that the characters might be a bit out-of-character, but I don't think its terribly so. There will be a Babe HEA and a HEA for Hector. Morelli isn't hurt at all, he barely plays a role in the story but when he does he's a good guy. Not kind to Helen Plum. I hope you'll take a second to let me know what you think of the story as we go along. If I screwed with the characters too much feel free to tell me so, if I did a good job tell me that too please._

_**This story contains themes and scenes of domestic violence as well as other bits of violence.**__ We'll also have bad language and maybe smut later on. There will also be romance including themes of homosexuality - if that offends you this isn't the story for you. _

_Much thanks to Margaret Fowler who gave me the idea for a story about Hector & Steph's friendship and who let me run a ton of ideas by her before I even started typing._

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Hector's POV**_

In the middle of unpacking the last of my few boxes there was a timid knock at the door. I'd met some of the other residents in the building already and could tell that most of them weren't pleased with my appearance or gang tattooes. I'm not a gang banger anymore but the tattooes and my job for RangeMan give me a dangerous appearance that tends to make people keep their distance.

Opening the door, I was on edge waiting for the shock and disappointment of whoever was there to show on their face. A petite curly-haired, blue-eyed brunette was standing there with a bright smile on her face. "Hi, I'm Stephanie. I'm your neighbor to the right." She held a Tastycake in her open palms to me. "I'm not much of a baker so I couldn't make you a cake to welcome you to the neighborhood, or building as it were, but thought a Tastycake would be a nice substitute."

I couldn't help but smile at her gesture and her lack of reaction to my appearance instantly made me like her. She was a radiant woman with a light that was hard to deny or resist. "I'm Hector, thanks for the cake. Would you like to come in?" I was aware that my accent was probably thicker than she was used too. I normally only talked in Spanish, though my English was quite good. I found it kept people from chattering at me and they said things around me they shouldn't thinking I wouldn't understand. There was something about her that made me want to be honest however so I tried to be neighborly and talk to her in English. She followed me in and sat on the couch, one of my few possessions.

"My husband, Dickie, and I live next door." She looked at her hands and up at me. "He's a lawyer, so he works days. I'm not working right now." She frowned.

I took a seat on a chair and tried to make small talk with my new neighbor. Chit-chat wasn't my strong suit but Ranger and Bobby both let me know that if I was going to live in a building like this that I would have to make an attempt to be civil. "I work for a security company, nights mostly."

"I'm bored, I miss working but both my husband and my mother think I should stay home as a new bride." Her cheeks flushed at her admission. I couldn't decided if she was embarrassed that she gave me so much information after just meeting me or if it was because she was doing what her husband and mother told her.

I gave her a smile unsure of what I should say to that. She shook her head and chuckled slightly before changing the subject. "So is there a Mrs. Hector or a girlfriend who'll be living here with you or visiting?"

"No, I'm single and it'd be a boyfriend not a girlfriend." I'm not usually so open about my sexuality but I was testing the water with her. She didn't seem to mind my appearance and if she could handle my sexuality maybe I would begin to be glad that I moved into this building. Earlier responses by other folks in the building had me questioning my decision to move out of the closed-off world of RangeMan.

She smiled and nodded but didn't seem shocked or appalled by homosexuality. I was impressed by this tiny woman and her willingness to accept me so easily and openly. We talked for a few minutes about nothing in particular when my phone rang interrupting our conversation. She stood up and waved goodbye as I answered. I gave her my best smile and hoped that I'd see her around more often, she was pleasant and it looked like we both could use a friend.

We did indeed become fast friends chatting and doing laundry together though I still hadn't met her husband in the few weeks I'd lived in the building. I could tell that her heart was heavy from time-to-time and that she was withering as a housewife. Every once in a while I would her and her husband fighting through the wall and I wondered if she had any happiness in her marriage at all.

This morning I ran into her in the building's basement laundry room. She was favoring her right side, this wasn't something she did yesterday. Her eyes were tired but she flashed a bright smile when she saw me. We folded our laundry together and chatted, she liked to talk and I could tell being home alone all day was very hard for her. I noticed that she was in a long-sleeve shirt despite the June heat, I started to wonder just how much control her husband exercised over her.

I took the elevator with her, back to our third floor apartments. Normally I would have taken the stairs but I knew she wouldn't and with the way she was holding herself today I knew she didn't have the strength. The doors opened and I saw a man leaving the stairwell approaching her door with flowers in his hand.

Her body stiffened as she saw it too. I wanted to ask what was wrong, wanted to protect her if she needed it but she didn't say anything. She forced a smile and kept walking towards the man. He turned to look at her with a fake, sleazy smile.

"Dickie this is our neighbor, Hector." She looked at me. "Hector this is my husband, Dickie."

He stuck out his hand and I shook it despite the look of distaste clearly displayed on his face. I immediately hated him and wanted to punch him. Even in the brief amount of time that I'd known Stephanie I could tell that she was way too good for him.

"Thanks for keeping me company while we folded, Steph." I gave them both a nod and watched as they stepped inside their apartment. I heard them fighting through the walls. I couldn't make out exact words but his voice boomed while hers was timid. I put away my laundry and made myself and my pretty neighbor a promise to help her break free from whatever she's going through.

_**Ranger's POV**_

Hector was sitting across from my desk looking uncharacteristically nervous. Of all my men he was the only one who could make me nervous and too see him off his normal calm and fierce persona was unsettling at best. "Just spit out it Hector."

"I want you to give my neighbor, Stephanie, a part-time job. She can help run searches, do office work, whatever. I already ran a background check and she's clean." He looked me square in the eye and was dead serious. I was tempted to think this was a joke but he never joked and the expression on his face now left me no room to doubt his seriousness.

"I can interview her, I guess. We do always need help with contracts and searches. Does she have any skills?" I was curious about what brought this on. I knew Hector was gay so it wasn't like he was trying to impress her. It wasn't like him to take a deep personal interest in anyone let alone a woman he just recently met.

"She has a business degree and she's good with people. She'll be an asset to RangeMan."

She must be good with people if she's won him over. "Okay, bring her by tomorrow at 0930 for an interview. I need to know why you want this though, I want the whole truth." I made sure to hold his gaze this time, letting him know that it was my turn to be deadly serious.

Hector let out a breath and ran his hand over his face. "I think her husband is abusing her. She's way too good for him anyway but he and her mother have convinced her not to have a job and I think she feels like a prisoner in that apartment. Maybe if she had some money of her own, a job she could leave him." His eyes flashed with anger as his lips tightened.

I clenched my fists hating the idea of any man beating any woman. "Have you asked her about this?"

He shook his head. "Not yet. I want to help her and I want to be gentle with her. I don't think she's had much gentleness in her life lately; despite that she has a truly loving heart and beautiful soul." His eyes glazed over, rage washing over his face. "Besides if she confirms it I might kill him and I'm trying to control that." That part came out in Spanish, both of us always turned to our native language when emotion overtook us.

Again, he wasn't joking. If what he suspected was true and she was as amazing as Hector seemed to think she was, I'd help him hide the body. "Bring her by tomorrow. I'll hire her but if she can't hold her own, I can't keep her no matter what's happening at her home." I didn't have to know her to know that I wanted to help, too. I was a protector by nature, Hector knew that and used it to his advantage in this negotiation. Despite the urge to protect women from abusive assholes, this was still a business and I couldn't have employees who weren't productive.

The next morning I left a briefing with a few of my team members and found Hector standing outside my office with a woman and my cousin and core team member, Lester. The woman must be his neighbor and she was positively striking. Her blue eyes were ferocious and tender, I understood what Hector saw in her immediately and saw a few other things in her that I'm sure his sexual nature didn't pick up on.

Just as I was pondering how to adjust my pants at the sight of this curly haired brunette, I heard Hector remind Lester in Spanish that she was a married woman. Lester had never been stopped by a wedding ring before but I knew he wouldn't cross Hector either. It was a good reminder for me as well.

I shook her hand and invited her into my office. As I was closing the door I noticed that Hector was staying outside. That was his way, once he decided that he liked someone he protected them with every fiber of his being. He knew I wouldn't hurt this woman but he was going to make sure she knew that she was safe as well.

"Mrs. Orr, I understand you're looking for part-time work." I gestured that she should take a seat.

"Call me Steph or Stephanie please Mr. Manoso. Mrs. Orr is my mother-in-law." She smiled and I knew without asking her any other questions or even looking at her resume that she was hired.

"Only if you call me Ranger or Carlos. Mr. Manoso is my father." We talked for a while, I asked generic questions but could tell that she was quick and savvy. Hector was right she would be an asset to my company. I was a bit worried about how she would react to the rest of my men but if she wasn't intimidated by Hector she shouldn't have a problem with the rest of them.

I caught myself looking at her long legs more than once and wondered what might have happened had I met her before she got married. By the end of the interview I was completely smitten with her and knew that like Hector I would do anything to keep her safe. If his suspicions about her husband were true, I was going to enjoy going with Hector to introduce myself to Mr. Orr.

"I could start right away." Her voice interrupted my thoughts. Her blue-eyes sparkled when she smiled. It was easy to see that she was excited about the possibility of working here.

"Wonderful, we'll see you tomorrow then. You can work a shift from 1000 to 1400 hours, Monday through Friday." I said with a nod and smiled when I saw the look of confusion on her face. She didn't know military time. "That's 10 am to 2 pm, Babe." I mentally cringed at calling her a pet name, I knew it wasn't appropriate that it could be construed as sexual harassment but the name just seemed to suit her.

"Oh, right military time. I'll have to learn that." She giggled and my heart missed a beat.

"I look forward to working with you Stephanie." I stood up and shook her hand. Her fingers were slender and soft in my large hand.

"I look forward to it as well, Carlos." I showed her to the door and gave a tiny nod to Hector. The look on her face gave it away so he didn't need my nod to know that the interview went well.

I filled Tank, my second in command, in on our recent hire. He lifted his eyebrow at me when I explained that I'd hired a woman to help us out with paperwork. I told him about Hector's thoughts about her husband not because I wanted to spread rumors but because I wanted to have Dickie Orr checked out. I also wanted the core team to keep an eye on her, if she was in trouble I was going to help her sort it out. Tank wasn't happy, no man in this building liked hearing about a man beating on a woman, but I knew he'd be grateful for the help this blue-eyed babe was going to bring into our office lives. I'd tell the rest of the team about our newest member tomorrow morning, keeping the details private.

_**Steph's POV**_

Despite enjoying my first three days at RangeMan last week, I was dragging this Monday morning. Dinner at my parents' house was a bigger nightmare than usual last night. My mom and Dickie both ganged up on me about my job. Dickie pretended like he was mad about the job but he didn't seem to mind my more than ample pay, however. He was resistant when I first told him about my interview, but relented and when I showed him my offer letter he was excited about the money giving us some breathing room around his student loan payments.

I liked my job and all the guys I worked with immensely. It was such a blessing to get out of this apartment, be with people, and feel useful for a few hours each day. The men I worked with were mostly soldiers who took their security and bounty hunting work very seriously. They were funny once I got them talking, most of them were the stereotypical strong, silent types.

My new friend, Hector had been a blessing in so many ways. I was so grateful for him getting me the interview and showing me the ropes at RangeMan. We were so very different but it seemed that we might be good for each other. At least I hoped I was good for him, I hated thinking that all I did was take from him and gave nothing in return.

I packed Dickie's lunch. I hated doing that, I couldn't understand why he just didn't do it himself but I didn't want to argue this morning. I stuck his sandwich and fruit in his sack and tried to give it to him with a smile when he came out of the bedroom dressed in his suit.

He took it from my hands, grabbed his briefcase and walked towards the door. I followed him out trying to be cordial, loving even, desperately trying not to anger him. He kissed my lips as he pushed my back against the wall. "Be good today, Steph. I don't like you alone with all those men all day but I know you're a good girl." His eyes flashed at me and my stomach flopped fearing his anger and his fists.

He left and I jumped in the shower. The water cascaded down on me as the tears fell from my eyes. How did I become a woman who let her husband abuse her? The job at RangeMan and all the kindness from the guys there was giving me some strength and I entertained the idea of a divorce but knew my mother would disown me if I did leave Dickie. I didn't have anywhere to go either, where would I live if I left?

I pulled myself together adding another coat of mascara for courage. I tried to keep all this drama away from my job, tried to keep it hidden not wanting anyone to know what was happening. It all made me feel so very lost, like I was living in the middle of two worlds but not in either. I wanted to tell someone but didn't know who, I was too ashamed to tell MaryLou my best friend since childhood and my sister would undoubtedly find a way to blame me and tell my mother. I thought about telling Hector but wasn't sure that was fair to him considering everything else he'd already done for me and we hadn't known each other all that long.

At the office, Tank was waiting at my desk with a stack of folders. "Little Girl, can you help finish me these expense reports?" The guys had quickly given me nicknames, it was odd at first but I noticed that most of them didn't use their real names either and I liked knowing they thought enough of me to include me in that tradition.

I gave him a smile and he visibly relaxed. Most of them were obviously not used to working around a woman, so I tried to make it easy on them. "Sure, leave them and I'll finish them before I go home." The guys all seemed to hate paperwork and while it wasn't necessarily my favorite thing I was just grateful for the job. I did feel like I was part of their team and that I contributed by allowing them to focus on the things they did best.

Spreadsheets and expense reports might not be the most exciting thing but I was happy to have something to do and quickly found myself engrossed in my task. The office was usually pretty quiet so it was easy to work without distraction and let the time pass by without even noticing.

"Babe, it's almost four what are you still doing here?" Ranger's voice startled me and I dropped my pen and jumped up. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you, Stephanie." He reached out a hand to touch to my elbow but I flinched from the touch and he pulled back as his face went completely blank of emotion.

I wrapped my hands around my waist and looked at the floor not wanting to meet his eyes. My hands were shaking as my body immediately went into self-defense mode. "It's okay, I guess I was just so engrossed in these expense reports that I didn't hear you coming. I didn't realize it had gotten so late, I'd better go home."

I finished printing off the last report and gathered the files to drop off with Tank on my way out. I needed to get home, Dickie would be mad if I wasn't there with dinner at least in the works by the time he got there. The thought of being late started to make my panic, I knew my boss was watching me but I couldn't control my frantic movements. "See you tomorrow Carlos." I forced a smile as I left.

Running into the apartment building, I practically bounced off Hector's chest in my hurry. "Chica, I'm my way out, but hope we can have lunch tomorrow after your shift." His eyes met mine and creased with concern. "Are you okay, Stephanie?"

"Just running late is all." I smiled, trying to convince him not to ask any more questions, hoping that I could stave off the tears that threatened to spill. "Lunch tomorrow sounds great."

He didn't seem convinced but nodded. His hands rubbed my arms, spreading warmth and comfort. I wanted to lean into his body for a hug needing the friendship and safety I imagined I could find there. A tear slid down my cheek despite my every effort to stop it. Hector wiped it away ignoring my flinch of fear.

Looking deep in my eyes, he sighed. "We're friends right, Stephanie?"

I nodded. "Yes, of course."

"I hope you know you can tell me anything. As your friend, I want to help you but you need to tell me what's wrong. I can guess but would rather have you tell me." His voice was thick concern.

I shook my head forcing a smile. "I'm fine really. Thanks, Hector. I'm looking forward to lunch tomorrow." He frowned but nodded and waved as I ran to the elevator.

When Dickie got home I could tell that he was already in a bad mood and knew that my quick dinner of tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches wouldn't be good enough. We ate in silence but I could feel his anger growing as he brooded over the simple meal and whatever else had gone wrong in his day.

He came up behind me his body pressing me into the counter as I did the dishes. Dickie's fingers wrapped around my arms squeezing as the counter bit into my waist from the force he was exerting on me. Leaning into whisper in my ear, his fingers squeezed me harder and I knew I'd have bruises tomorrow. "Really Stephanie, I don't understand why you can't pull together a decent meal." His voice was venomous as he let go of my arm and punched me in the kidney. I fell to the floor, trying to curl into a ball and avoid the kicks that I knew were coming next. He yelled, kicked, and hit me until the steam of his anger burned out.

Hours later I forced my sore body to crawl into bed next to him. I tried not to flinch away when he curled up behind me, knowing that if I did I would only start another fight. He touched me gently, he always did after he'd hit me. "I'm sorry Stephanie, I'll try to be a better husband but you need to promise to try and be a better wife." I nodded but didn't say anything as my tears vanished into my pillow. I silently cried myself to sleep to the sound of his snores.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: **__Thank you so very much for the reviews and support on Chapter 1 of this story. I'm left overwhelmed and humbled by the excitement and positive response that this story has received. I try to respond to every review that's left as a personal thank you for taking the time, to those that commented anonymously or have turned off private messaging please now that I value every review as they lift my spirits and encourage me as I write the next chapters. It is my sincere hope that the story lives up to your expectations as we move forward. _

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Ranger's POV**_

Stephanie had been working for me for the last six weeks with better than expected results. Hector said he knew it all along, I was the one who had a few doubts. She has the office running like a well-oiled machine and all the guys wrapped around her finger. Most of my men jumped at any chance to talk to her, help carry boxes, do whatever she needed without even having to be asked.

We all had suspicions that she was being abused, it was talked about quietly and brought to my attention more than once. Some of us had seen bruises or watched as she moved in obvious pain but in true abused wife style she simply said she was a klutz. We'd all seen her flinch or jump in fear now and then and while I knew we sometimes startled her the reactions seemed over-the-top. She never came to work with a bruise on her face her husband obviously knew to keep the bruises hidden. That knowledge only pissed me off more, it meant that he wasn't flying off in some kind of uncontrolled tantrum, he was controlled enough to know exactly what he was doing. Bobby, Tank, and Hector had all tried to talk to her about it but she denied it. Until she confirmed it or we had solid proof we couldn't do anything about it.

Tank told me that she went to him on Monday to change how she was getting paid. She no longer wanted her paycheck direct deposited into her joint checking account, she wanted an actual check for the time being. It seemed as if she was on the move, separating herself from her husband though no one could be totally sure. I was determined to help if that was her plan.

I wanted to bring her on full-time, knowing that having her around that much would benefit us immensely. She was excellent with our clients and if she was here more often I knew she would help us land more accounts. The core team and I talked about it and decided to make her an offer. I called her into my office about 20 minutes before the end of her shift.

She took a seat in one of the chairs across from my desk, crossed her amazing long legs and smiled at me. "Stephanie, you're doing a fantastic job and we all love having you around. You've become an amazing asset to my company and I'd like you to come on full-time. We'd double you'll salary of course and you'd be entitled to all of our benefits. Would you be interested in that?"

"Could I start on Monday?" She gave me a wide grin as she accepted the offer.

I nodded. "Is that a yes?"

"It certainly is. I understand that there are apartments on four for full-time employees. Are there any available?" She bit her lip as she waited for my answer.

"There aren't any available right now. Are you and your husband looking for somewhere to live?" I wanted more than anything to let them move in here, because we'd be able to confirm the abuse that way and kill him without leaving the building.

She shook her head and looked away, her blue eyes dull. "I'm thinking about making some changes in my life." I was intrigued now and wishing so very badly that I had safe place for her to stay.

"Divorce?" I moved to sit next to her instead of across the desk. She kept her eyes on the floor instead of looking at me uncomfortable with the discussion. I wanted to hook my finger under her chin so that I could look into her eyes but knew that would probably make it harder on her and that as her boss it would incredibly inappropriate.

"I haven't told my husband yet, so please don't say anything to anyone. I'm going to separate for a while. I don't have money for a lawyer yet but if I work full-time I'll be able to save up for it." She rung her hands, her nervousness bubbling out of her, but I was glad to be the one she was confiding in.

The lawyer was something I could help with. "Of course, I won't tell anyone. You can use a RangeMan attorney, consider it a fringe benefit."

"I don't think I could do that, it doesn't seem right." She blushed and looked at my face quickly before casting her eyes down. She was ashamed and I hated seeing it on her, she was a beautiful, bright woman who deserved happiness.

"I want you too, please." Her eyes flashed when I said please and I knew I had her.

"Ok." She nodded. I wrote down the name and number of my attorney for her.

She took the slip of paper from me and tucked it into her pocket. "Thank you."

She stood up to leave and I needed to stop her. "Stephanie, we're a team here at RangeMan if you need anything I hope you'll let us know how to help you. If you don't want to talk to me you can talk to Hector, Bobby, Tank, anyone truly."

"Thank you, Ranger. You've already helped me with a lawyer, I don't know what else I could possibly ask of you." I wanted to question her about her safety, ask her if she needed protection but l didn't want to push my luck. I hoped that the repeated offerings from me and my men would get her to ask when she was ready.

"Proud of you, Babe." I wished I could stop calling her Babe, knowing that as her boss it was wrong on so many levels but something about her tested my control. Thankfully, she didn't seem to mind perhaps she even enjoyed the name I know it made her smile.

"For failing to keep my marriage together?" Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"For recognizing that you needed to make a change to make yourself happy and following through." I meant what I said but I knew she was facing a tough road ahead. I hoped that she would let us help her as she navigated this rocky path.

She blushed but this time it was blush of humility instead of shame as she smiled. "I'll start full-time on Monday. I need this week to get some things in order."

After she left I pondered telling Hector about her desire to split with her husband. I didn't want to break my promise to her or spread gossip, I just wanted to make sure she had some protection. If her husband did beat her, he wasn't likely to take the news of her leaving very well. As her neighbor, Hector could keep an eye on the situation without being obtrusive. Maybe I could just give him some paid time off without breaking my word to Stephanie and ask him to stay at home, he'd understand my underlying concern.

_**Steph's POV**_

Dickie left town this morning for a long weekend in Atlantic City with some of his law school buddies. A guys weekend with no spouses provided me with the perfect weekend escape of my own. I was going to use the time to pack up my few belongings and move them into a small studio apartment close to RangeMan. I'd talked to the women's shelter and they'd arranged for the apartment for me, it wouldn't be in my name so Dickie wouldn't be able to find it. The shelter had also helped me set up a bank account so that I could deposit my paychecks and keep Dickie's name off the account.

Ranger offering me a full-time job earlier this week helped me tremendously. I knew I would need more than the part-time job to support myself but liked it there and didn't want to search for something else to make ends meet. The job also came with great benefits like health insurance and lots of perks including an apartment if and when any came available. The idea that I could form a life apart of Dickie but around my job and friends at RangeMan filled me with hope and courage.

Several of the guys at RangeMan had asked me if things were ok at home, if I needed help. A few had caught glimpses of my bruises or saw me wince in pain, I tried to brush it off but I knew that they knew the truth of my married life. I know that if I'd confirmed it that they'd have helped me but I just couldn't allow them to do that, I needed to make this stand on my own.

The guys at work were incredibly kind to me and reminded me often without using words that what was happening at home was wrong and that I didn't have to take it. Ranger was especially kind to me when he let that blank face drop I could see the concern in his eyes and it made me want to melt. I had to force myself not to think about what it would be like to have a man that was as sexy and strong as him care about me. Those thoughts would only get me into more trouble than I needed at the moment and really why would a man as confident and intelligent as him want someone as obviously damaged as me.

I was waiting at Shorty's for Hector to arrive for lunch and desperately trying to pull up some strength from deep inside to have the conversation I wanted to have. Standing up to Dickie, fighting this fight was important to me but I was also terrified of it and of what he would do when I told him I was leaving. The shelter advised that I just leave to avoid the confrontation but it seemed too cowardly and I needed him to know that he didn't have that power over me anymore. I was going to ask Hector to stay with me when I told Dickie, I knew I couldn't defend myself against him but I knew that Hector could.

"Hola Chica." His voice waking me from my thoughts.

I gave him a smile but could feel the tears already forming as I thought about telling a friend what Dickie had been doing to me. Until now the only time I'd said it out loud was to a stranger at the woman's shelter. He noticed my distress immediately and took me by the hand, pulling me outside the restaurant. "Why don't we get some drive-thru and go somewhere private to talk?"

I nodded unable to find my voice as he led me to his car. He ordered us some burgers and drove us to a secluded park, carrying our food to a picnic table while I followed. We sat and ate in silence for a few minutes while I tried to gather my courage, I could feel his eyes on me patiently waiting for me to speak.

"My husband hits me." As a few tears escaped my eyes I watched his face waiting for his reaction.

He growled and moved to sit next to me, taking me in his arms and giving me a tight hug. "I'll kill him for you."

I chuckled thinking it was a joke to comfort me but when I looked into his eyes I was fearful that he was completely serious. "I don't want that. I want to stand up to him. I'm leaving him this weekend and want to tell him on Sunday when he gets home that I'm getting a divorce." Hector watched me his lips lifting up into a small smile at my plan. I felt like he was proud of me and as silly as it seemed it was exactly what I needed. I took a deep breath and let it out as he wiped away a few of my tears. "Will you stay with me when I tell Dickie? I'm afraid of his reaction and don't want to be alone if he loses his temper."

"Of course, I will. When?" His hands were rubbing my arms spreading comfort as he reassured me with his words.

"He's supposed to be home Sunday around Noon." I shivered involuntarily at the thought.

"I'll be there at eleven. He will never hurt you again, I'll make sure of it." Hector's deep voice was cold and angry but it didn't scare me I knew that he meant what he said, that he would make sure that my conversation with Dickie would be safe for me. Suddenly I was overcome with emotion as a huge weight was lifted from me and shared with Hector. He held me to his chest and whispered to me in Spanish, his friendship and compassion washing over me. It was the first time in a year that I didn't feel trapped and alone.

We talked for a long while. I told him about my discussions with the shelter and my studio apartment. He asked if he could look it over with me on Sunday just to make sure it was safe, I agreed though I thought it was overkill. When he dropped me off at my car back at Shorty's he gave me a kiss to my forehead, assuring me that he'd be early on Sunday and that everything would be okay.

I carried Hector's words and strength with me as I packed on Friday evening. I found myself giddy with excitement on Saturday as I looked forward to a life free of Dickie, I knew my mother wouldn't approve but I had decided to face that later. One disaster at a time, I told myself each time my mother's voice popped into my head.

A few suitcases were loaded and sitting by the door as I filled another on the bed when the apartment door opened. "Jack's wife went into labor so we came home early." Dickie's voice announced as he came in. "What the fuck is with the suitcases, Stephanie?"

He came into the bedroom and approached me, his face red, his eyes filled with rage. "You can't leave me!" His hand connected with my cheek knocking me off my feet as the knowledge that this was only going to get worse sunk into my brain.

**Hector's POV**

Ranger and I were sitting in a black Explorer watching a warehouse for any signs of our skip. This particular skip had been rather elusive and we were running out of time to catch him. Ranger was filling the time talking about a new client's home and security system, he wanted me to go with him tomorrow afternoon to check it out and give recommendations.

"I can't do it tomorrow. I need to take Sunday off." I said as I looked at him. His eyebrows furrowed, it wasn't like me or any of his man to refuse him. Time off was usually asked for weeks in advance so I knew I was pushing my luck.

"Explain." His patented blank face stared at me waiting for me to talk.

I didn't want to tell Stephanie's secrets but I knew he'd want to know and if things got out of hand and I killed her bastard of a husband that I would need his help. "Stephanie's going to leave her husband tomorrow and she asked me to be with her when he told him. She told me, finally admitted that he beats her." I growled as I said the words and watched as Ranger's fists clenched. "She wants to stand up to him but is afraid of his reaction, asked me to be with her. There's no way I'm going to let her face him alone, now that I know for sure."

"Do you need backup?" I knew he was sincere in his offer and we didn't usually go into any situation without backup.

"I don't think he'll challenge me. You know women beaters tend to be cowards. I don't think I'll kill him, at least not in front of her." A sneer broke out across my lips despite every effort to stop it. Ranger chuckled and I knew he was thinking along the same lines. Neither of us would feel bad about taking her husband's life, but neither of us would want to expose her to that brutality either.

He questioned me about her plans, his affection for her was obvious. Most of the guys at RangeMan instantly loved her, she was hard to resist but Ranger took an extra special liking towards her though he tried to cover it up. I told him of her plans and studio apartment through the shelter, neither of us liked the idea of a shelter apartment but would do our best to protect her there. We discussed plans for her security knowing that it wasn't common for abusive husbands to let their wives walk away without a fight. We would do our best to make sure she never had to be in a confrontation with Dickie alone. I would give her a panic button that we would tie to all of RangeMan's cell phones, we'd put trackers on her car, and we'd monitor her apartment in the control room.

We fell into silence while we watched the building and processed our thoughts about the brunette with crazy curls who'd blown apart our world. It was so quiet our thoughts so deep that when my cell rang we both flinched a bit at the noise.

"Hola." A ragged breath and the sound of tears greeted me on the other end of the line. I pulled the phone away from my ear and saw Steph's name on the display. "Chica, are you ok?" My stomach clenched as I waited to hear her voice.

"Hector, he, he came home early. I, I need help, please." Her voice was quiet and shaky, her breathing shallow. I looked at Ranger and he knew something was wrong. He pulled out his cell and arranged for another team to cover our surveillance.

"Are you hurt?" I knew she was but needed to keep her talking.

"I am, he beat me worse than ever. I don't want to go to the hospital." She was sobbing in my ear. My blood boiled with rage as I thought about what I was going to do to Dickie Orr.

"Where are you, Stephanie?" I wanted to get to her as quickly as possible.

"In my car in the parking lot of our building. I don't know where to go." Her breaths were coming faster and I could tell she was panicking.

"Good girl. Lock your doors and lie down in the backseat. Ranger and I are on our way. Stay on the line with me." I told Ranger to go to my building as I listened to my friend draw in sharp breaths between sobs.

"I didn't want Ranger to know. Didn't want the guys at work to think of me as some weak woman." She raised her voice an octave in what sounded like humiliation to me.

"It's okay, Steph. He'll help, I promise. No one will think less of you. There's nothing to be afraid of, now. " Ranger growled next to me and I knew he understood her end of the conversation. His jaw was clenching as he moved the rig through the streets quickly and I knew that Dickie Orr was going to be sorry he was ever born.

When Steph opened the door of her car my stomach nearly revolted at the sight of her. Her eyes were swelling shut, her lips cracked and bleeding, her tear stained cheeks were red and puffy. She had her arms wrapped around her waist as she winced in pain. Cupping her cheeks in my hand while Ranger's flashlight illuminated her face, I tried to check her out quickly. I heard Ranger's sharp intake of breath when the extent of her beating hit him.

I helped Steph walk to our rig and got settled in the backseat next to her, holding her shaking body close to mine trying to keep her warm and calm. I could barely contain my rage as Ranger put in a call for Bobby to get here quickly and another call for the men to be on the lookout for Dickie Orr. Steph hands gripped at my wrist with a force I was surprised her slender fingers could pull off, she was terrified and I was going to make sure Dickie felt that same amount of terror.

Bobby arrived and with a little convincing I was able to get her to sit up for his exam. He took one look at her face and clamped down his blank face to hide his anger. He tried to be gentle and approach her slowly but each time he touched her she would flinch. "Steph you need to go to the hospital. I think you have a few broken ribs and maybe a concussion. You're definitely in shock, too, that's why you can't stop shivering."

"I don't have insurance." She looked at him with pleading eyes. "Can't you just take care of it?"

"You have RangeMan insurance, Babe." Ranger's voice interrupted.

"I don't start full-time until Monday." She tried to argue.

"You're covered." He said with a bit of force trying to end the discussion. I knew that she wasn't but assumed that Ranger would foot the bill.

"Everyone will know." Steph whimpered and started to cry.

I moved in front of her and lifted her chin so she could look me in the eye. "You can stand up to him this way, Steph. Press charges, make him pay for this." I knew he would pay whether or not she pressed charges, I would make sure of that but I wanted to support her in the desire to stand up to him knowing that would do more to help her heal than any protection we could provide.

She nodded and Ranger and Bobby got into the front seat while I continued to hold her in my side for the drive to the emergency room. Her body shook for the entire drive but she didn't cry anymore. At the emergency room, she held my hand and hid behind Ranger and Bobby as they got us inside. Ranger handled the paperwork before calling the police to report the assault.

While they took Steph for X-rays, we discussed the lesson we were going to teach Dickie Orr and how we would care for and protect our blue-eyed angel in the meantime. Ranger already had teams looking for Dickie; Lester and Tank were waiting inside his apartment in case he came home. I didn't want to leave Steph alone but when we got a hold of him, I'd be around to make sure he knew that she was under my protection from now on. I would make sure he understood fear.

When Steph came back from the X-rays, her emotions were raw and at the surface. I could tell she was quickly reaching a breaking point, but she held it together when the cops came to interview her. She gave her statement, which was quickly followed by a report from the doctors that she did have two cracked but not broken ribs and a mild concussion. She could go home but should take it easy.

I sat on the bed next to her when the doctors left us alone. "Where am I going to stay? I can't have the shelter apartment until tomorrow afternoon. I can't go to my parents"

"Chica you will stay with me." I wanted to be firm but kind, wanted her to know that she would be safe with me.

A few tears slipped out of her eyes as relief then fear ran through those blue depths. "But Dickie is right next door."

Ranger growled behind us. "Not for long." His voice was hard as the Spanish slipped from his lips. Steph's face was puzzled as she waited for a translation that she wasn't going to get tonight.

"I won't let him hurt you and we'll make sure he gets to the police station." I pulled her into my side and watched as both Bobby and Ranger sneered at the thought of getting Dickie to the station. We would be sure to take the long way there over many, many potholes while he bounced around the back.

She nodded accepting my offer as she let me help her stand. Her body was obviously exhausted as we exited the hospital. I thought about carrying her as it was obvious that each step caused her so pain. Instead I let her lean heavily on me as we walked so that she didn't feel any more vulnerable or less in control than she was already. She fell asleep practically before we left the parking lot, the mixture of emotional and physical stress combined with the pain medication making it impossible for her stay awake. Her bruised face rested against my chest while Ranger drove and I promised her that she would never take another blow from Dickie Orr's fists again.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Hector's POV**_

We made the drive back to my apartment building in silence. Steph was tucked under my arm, her body relaxed as she slept against my side. I kept a tight grip on her wanting to assure her that she had nothing to fear. She had quickly wormed her way into my heart and life, the only friend that I'd ever had that wasn't some kind of gangster or soldier and I was determined to keep her soul tender and pure while I protected her body.

Ranger pulled us into the parking lot and Bobby opened the back door to help me get Steph out. We were all doing our very best not to startle her and keep from exposing her to more people than necessary. I was about to wake her when I heard a car door close. My eyes were immediately drawn to Dickie Orr as he left his car and headed into the building.

I growled and whispered to Ranger and Bobby in Spanish alerting them and trying to keep Steph asleep. Ranger stepped away to call a warning to Tank and Lester upstairs. They would stun him and get him outside quietly so that we could talk to him. I was only sorry I couldn't be there to see the fright in Dickie's eyes when he saw those two waiting for him inside his door.

I ran my hands on Steph's sleeping face repeating her name trying to wake her gently. Despite my gentle approach she woke with a gasp, her swollen eyes tried to open as she backed away. "It's ok, Chica. You're alright Stephanie." I reached for her face, softly cupping her bruised cheeks so that she could feel me and be confident that she was safe. "We're home."

'I'm sorry I fell asleep and forgot where I was." Her breath was coming rapidly as she tried to get her bearings. She gripped my forearms squeezing tightly while she tried to reign in her fear.

"It's ok. I need you to go upstairs to my apartment with Bobby. I'll be up in a little while." My thumbs traced over her bruises. I made sure to commit her battered face to memory so that I could hold that image in my mind when I got my hands on Dickie Orr.

She leaned forward to hug me and whispered in my ear. "I want you to stay with me." I could feel her heart beating rapidly in fear against my chest.

My heart melted when I realized she didn't want to be away from me or hurt Bobby's feelings. People didn't keep me around because they depended on me for emotional support and knowing that she thought of me that way caused my chest to tighten. "Bobby will keep you safe and I won't be gone long."

She turned and looked at Bobby through her barely open eyes and he gave her a smile. I knew he wanted a piece of Dickie too but tonight he was willing to step back so that I could make sure Dickie Orr understood the level of hell he'd walked into when he raised a hand to hurt Stephanie. Steph nodded but faced me before accepting Bobby's outstretched hand. "I need to stand up to him, you can't kill him."

I nodded and smiled not really surprised that she understood exactly what was happening. Bobby helped her get out of the car and stand on her wobbly legs. I handed him my keys and watched as they walked inside the building, his arm around her waist supporting her tender body. We would make sure Dickie walked in as much as pain and fear by the time we were done.

Ranger came up beside me, clapping his hand on my shoulder and indicating that we should head to the back of the building. "Let's make sure Dickie gets to the station by way of the hospital." His voice was low and hard, practically a growl. He didn't question my agreement not to kill Dickie, I suppose he understood, in the end I was glad explanations weren't necessary.

We came around the corner to find Lester and Tank climbing into the back of a van, Dickie Orr out cold on the floor. I couldn't help but notice that they looked positively gleeful at the prospect of kicking the shit out of Dickie. Stephanie had become a part of all of us quickly at her short time at RangeMan and they were going to make sure that Dickie and everyone in Trenton for that matter knew that messing with her meant messing with us.

The four of us surrounded the unconscious man, closing the doors behind us. We waited for him to wake up on his own, wanting his eyes to shoot open in fear as he took in our menacing faces and large bodies. Ranger talked over his body in Spanish filling Tank and Lester in on Steph's injuries. Hearing it again only served to rachet up my anger, it was having the same effect on Ranger I could feel his rage bouncing off his body. Tank and Lester's fingers curled into tight fists as they listened and occasionally glared at Dickie.

Our prisoner started to come around, his body moving as it rebooted itself from the stun gun. The minute his eyes opened, he gasped as he took in the four of us. He tried to back away but his legs were quickly grabbed by Tank as my fist connected with his jaw. We beat him until he was whimpering and crying like a little girl. As I heard and felt some of his bones snap I was overcome with satisfaction knowing that he would be in pain for weeks to come.

We stopped beating him when he began to lose his grip on consciousness, knowing that much more would cause brain damage or death. I leaned in close to his face, holding his chin so he could look into my eyes. "You will give Stephanie the divorce she wants and stay away from her. If I find out you were on the same street as her I will be back. If you think of touching her again, I will kill you and no one will find the pieces of your pathetic body." He blinked his eyes and I took that as acceptance. My words were a promise if he came near her again I would kill him without a second thought.

Tank and Lester drove off, they'd drop Dickie off at the emergency room undetected and head back to Haywood. Dickie's wounds would be taken care of and the cops would be called, he'd be arrested but it might cause some trouble for us as well. Ranger smiled at me before we went inside. "He might identify you to the cops. I'll call in favors if that happens." I nodded knowing that Ranger would have my back and that I'd never rat on the rest of them.

_**Steph's POV**_

I woke up with my head on Hector's chest. His arm was around my back, holding me close. I had fallen asleep on his couch with Bobby standing guard but later woke up with nightmares and felt Hector carrying me to bed with him. It was a comfort I was embarrassed I needed and could feel the heat rising in my cheeks as I blushed.

"Chica, if I was straight I imagine the idea of you blushing in my bed would keep me smiling for days." He laughed and immediately set my mind at ease.

I smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "Thank you, Hector." I didn't know how I'd ever repay his kindness. I got up and took a shower, he'd brought my suitcases over last night.

We were enjoying some coffee and talking about my apartment when there was a loud knock at the door. I jumped my nerves still frayed from yesterday and terrified that Dickie would come after me. Hector reached over and put his hand on top of mine on the table. "I won't let anyone hurt you while I'm here, I promise."

He was calm and completely controlled as he moved across the room and took a gun out of a drawer. Hector looked through the peephole before putting the gun away and opening the door to a smiling Lester, Tank, Bobby, and Ranger. The entire crew was coming to check out my new apartment with us today.

Hector leaned into Lester and whispered in Spanish to him. I didn't have to understand the words to know that Hector was telling Lester off. The rest of the guys stepped around them and greeted me. They were kind and gentle obviously trying not to startle me like some kind of high-strung colt.

Bobby squatted in front of me, lifting his hands and waiting for my permission before touching my face. I tried not to wince as his fingers gently probed my many bruises. "Are you in much pain?"

I shook my head. "I'm tender but Tylenol helps."

"I can give you something stronger if you need it. It would help you sleep at night too. Just let me know." He smiled and sat on the couch.

Lester kissed my forehead before sitting at the table with me. "I'm sorry I startled you Beautiful."

"Quit calling her Beautiful, we'll end up in some kind of sexual harassment lawsuit before we can blink." Ranger interrupted before I could assure Les that it was okay.

"I'm not going to sue. That'd be a terrible way of thanking you all for helping me." The shame of my situation hit me and I wanted to run and hide. I wasn't sure how to face them, how to look them in the eye now that they knew what I'd let Dickie do to me for so long. "I don't know what to say beyond thank you."

"You don't have to thank us Little Girl, we want to help. You're part of our team now, you're stuck with us. Thank you for trusting us enough to tell us." Tank gave me a wide grin that calmed my anxiousness.

Ranger handed me a cell phone and key ring. "The cell phone is a RangeMan, all of our numbers are already programmed in there for you. Never hesitate to call any of us at any time night or day. There's a panic button on the fob, hit that if ever you're in danger and need help. The signal will go to everyone at RangeMan, the closest team will respond as quickly as possible."

I was overwhelmed by the generosity and unsure if I should accept it. "Thank you but it all seems to be a bit much. I don't want you to bleed money for me. The shelter said my apartment wouldn't be in my name and I'm not going to tell anyone but you all where I'm at, I should be safe from Dickie."

"Like Tank said you're one of us now and we take care of ours. Just keep the phone and panic button with you, please." Ranger smiled and I realized he knew how hard it was for me to resist the magic word.

I nodded and put my keys for RangeMan and my new apartment on the ring. I rode with Hector to my new apartment, the rest of the core team following. Everyone wanted the opportunity to check it out. We left my bags at Hector's apartment, he said he was sure the apartment would need some extra security and wanted me to say with him one more night while RangeMan added the necessary measures. I thought it was overkill but after all they'd done for me I couldn't find it in me to argue.

Watching their five massive bodies move around my tiny studio apartment made the space feel incredibly small, though I knew it would just fine for me alone. I watched them inspect the door, locks, windows, and fire escape while frowning and mumbling. I knew it didn't meet their security standards but I felt like I would be just fine.

"You can't stay here Babe. I'll move some men around and get you an apartment on the fourth floor." Ranger's blank face was on as he spoke.

"I will not let you do that for me. If an apartment opens up on its own not because you ordered it so, then I'll take it not a minute before." It was all too much and I was having a hard time with everything he was giving me. I couldn't take an apartment from one of the guys and then expect them to treat me as a normal co-worker if obvious favoritism from the boss was happening.

Ranger tilted his head up and pinched the bridge of his nose before making eye contact with mine and nodding. Hector moved to stand in front of me, his calloused hands taking mine. "Stay with me for a few days more, Chica. Let us make a few modifications just to make sure you're safe here. I think Dickie will stay away but we just want to be sure." I accepted the fear of what Dickie would do to me if he got his hands on me again overriding any pride or resistance I was feeling.

After the apartment inspection I was feeling completely exhausted and very sore. Hector took me back to his apartment where I immediately fell asleep on his couch. I was awoken by a knock at the door and sat up quickly in fear as Hector sshed me. I watched him repeat his pattern of getting a gun before looking out the peephole.

He put the gun away and opened the door revealing Joe Morelli. Joe was a childhood friend of mine and cop for the Trenton Police Department. "Hector Quintana?" Hector stepped back and nodded. "You're under arrest for the assault of Richard Orr."

I ran around the couch and Joe took in a sharp breath at my bruised face. "Joe you can't, Dickie beat me. Hector was just trying to protect me."

"My God, Steph. Dickie's under arrest for what he did, I didn't know it was so bad, I'm sorry. Hector did more than just protect you, he gave Dickie a concussion, broke his jaw, a few ribs and more. I have to take him in, it's not that we don't support what Hector did but it's still against the law." Joe ran his hand through his hair and blew out a breath before looking at Hector. "I'm really sorry."

Hector shook his head. "It's okay. Steph call Ranger, he'll take care of a lawyer."

I nodded and watched as he turned for Joe to put him in cuffs. The door closed and I found my new phone and dialed Ranger.

_**Ranger's POV**_

Sitting at my kitchen table eating dinner and reviewing paperwork seemed to be a Sunday night ritual for me, as boring and lonely as it might be. For a long time my life didn't lend itself towards relationships, maybe it still didn't I still had lots of enemies who would love to hurt me through someone I loved Still I found myself wishing for a woman to worship and revolve my life around. I wasn't sure if I could pull off normal but I was sure that I could love a woman fully.

My cell phone rang waking me from my thoughts. I looked at the screen surprised to see Steph's name and new number on the screen. I knew Hector wouldn't let her out of his sight if he could help it and it made my stomach clench thinking that she was in trouble already. "Yo."

"Ranger, the cops just arrested Hector." I let out a breath of relief. I didn't want Hector in jail but it was a problem that I could easily handle.

"I'll call the lawyer and meet them at the station. Are you okay?" I knew Hector would be fine, I was more worried about her and her safety.

"I'm okay. Can I go with you?" Her question was tentative afraid of rejection. I wasn't surprised that she wanted to go, it was obvious that she adored Hector and would want to stand by his side. The two of them were an odd pair but they were both incredibly loyal making them a good match for friends.

"I'll pick you up on the way. Stay inside the apartment, I'll come up for you." I hung up, grabbed the keys for the turbo calling the attorney on my way to Hector's apartment.

I knocked on the door announcing myself so that Steph knew it was safe to open up. She opened the door and I was struck again by how badly she'd been beaten just yesterday. I wanted to wince but hid it behind my blank face.

She looked at me, her hand on her hip. "Why did you hang up on me?"

"Babe?"

"You hung up without saying goodbye." Her eyes were still swollen but her eyes were bright and flashing in her anger.

"It's a habit. I didn't mean to be rude." I smiled at her.

She nodded and took my hand as I extended it to her. She grabbed Hector's keys and let me lead her to my car. At the station we met up with Jack Franklin, a RangeMan lawyer, and were shown into an interrogation room to Hector.

Hector was sitting stone-faced, his hands clasped on the top of the table. His facial expression didn't change, expecting me and the lawyer but he flashed angry at me when he saw Steph enter the room. I reassured him quickly in Spanish that she asked to come. He nodded, even smiled at that.

"Are you okay, Hector?" Steph moved around the table and touched his cheek. His face softened under her touch.

He squeezed her hand. "I'm fine Chica."

I left them alone and went in search of a few of my department contacts. I was hoping to call in a few favors and get Hector released. After a few conversations it seemed that he would have to spend tonight in lock-up. I'd bail him out in the morning and work on getting the charges dropped then.

The attorney would meet Hector and I in the morning and arrange for bail and release. Hector didn't mind spending the night, it wasn't his favorite place of course but he could handle it. I hated leaving him there especially knowing I was just as guilty, but I knew he wouldn't spill that information and I'd do my best to make it up to him.

Steph kissed his cheek on the way out and he whispered something to her that made her smile. I led her to my car with my hand on the small of her back. She seemed so small but I knew she was anything but fragile. There was some loud yelling in the parking lot as I opened the car door for her. She jumped behind me gripping my arm while the cops brought in a rather uncooperative prisoner. "It's okay, Babe. No one will hurt you when I'm around." I put my arm around her shoulder and gave her a little squeeze before helping her sit in the seat.

I could see some tears forming and I realized that the mental and emotional scars Dickie left were much deeper than the physical. If I could get on my hands on her husband again, I'd make sure he couldn't walk for the rest of his life. I squatted down in front of her and touched her cheek the motion made her flinch but I tried not to pull back to assure her that she was safe. "Steph, I promise I will never hit you or allow anyone else to do it. None of my men would, you can trust us."

She smiled. "I know. You and the rest of the Merry Men are so kind to me. You all gave the strength to leave Dickie. I'm just nervous, I'm sure it'll pass with time."

I nodded. "Exactly, time. Merry Men?"

"I think of you all as Merry Men, misunderstood but standing up for what's right." She laughed as I shut the door and climbed behind the wheel.

On the way back to Hector's place I offered to get some dinner before taking her home. She wanted a pizza something that I would normally not eat but picked it up for her anyway without comment. I offered to take her inside but she was too conscious of her face and wanted to avoid the stares, which I could understand completely.

We ate at Hector's table sharing a polite and easy conversation. I helped her clean-up and realized it was getting late. She looked exhausted and when I saw her wince as she wiped the down table I realized she was still in much pain. "Can I get you something for the pain, Steph?"

She declined with a smile. "I can get some Tylenol, thank you." She walked into the bathroom and I realized that it was getting late.

When she came back, I stood up to leave. I didn't want to leave her alone but at the same time I didn't want to make her uncomfortable by forcing myself on her. "I better get going. Lock the door behind me."

She nodded but I saw fear flash through her eyes as she looked away quickly. She walked me to the door and opened it before her fingers wrapped around my wrist stopping me from exiting. I saw nervousness as her eyes met mine. "Could you stay, please? Dickie could come home, he'd be right next door." I knew he wouldn't be leaving the hospital for a few days yet but wasn't about to leave her if she was that afraid. "You could have Hector's bed. I'll sleep on the couch."

I nodded and moved to close the door. "I'll take the couch, Hector would kill me if he found out I let you sleep on the couch." She smiled and exhaled as relief washed over her. I liked knowing that my presence brought safety and comfort to this beautiful woman. I was used to providing security but usually kept my heart out of it, but something about her trust in me filled my soul. "Go to bed, Steph you need to let your body rest. I'll be here when you wake up."

Her eyes sparkled as she relaxed and smiled at me. "Thank you, Carlos." She squeezed my hand and my heart soared. I loved that she called me by my given name, so few people did. I watched as she limped her sore ribs into the bedroom and closed the door. Slipping off my boots and shirt I stretched out on Hector's couch, it was small but I'd make it work, anything to reassure the sleeping beauty in the next room.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Ranger's POV**_

I came awake reaching for my gun and trying to figure out what had caused my brain to snap to attention. Listening and looking around I remembered that I was Hector's apartment and could have easily heard someone else in the building. I was so used to sleeping in the protective and quiet walls of Haywood that I forgot what it was like to share a building with other people.

Looking at my watch I realized it was just about 0400 just a little shy of my normal wake-up time. I was debating staying up or trying to fall back asleep when I heard a whimpering noise coming from Hector's bedroom. I knocked lightly not wanting to wake or startle Stephanie, but needing to make sure she was alright. When I heard her cry out, I slipped inside to find her kicking and fighting with the blankets.

She seemed so distressed and the heartbreaking sight stopped any rational thought that tried to invade my overprotective brain. I sat on the bed next to her brushing the hair off her face. "Stephanie, wake up. You're okay, wake up."

She shrieked and backed away from me as her eyes shot open in fright. "Stephanie it's just me, it's Carlos." I grabbed her shoulders not wanting her to fall off the bed and hurt herself any more. She didn't struggle against my hold but her breath was coming fast as she got control over her fear.

"I was dreaming, I'm sorry." She shook her head but the fear on her face was undeniable.

"Nothing to be sorry about." I gave her a small smile trying to reassure her while the tactical part of brain thought about hurting Dickie some more.

She looked away from me and wiped her cheeks. "Someday I won't be so afraid of him." Letting out a shuddering breath she looked at me. "I let him hit me, let it go on too long my mind just can't accept that I've really left."

"Proud of you, Babe."

She chuckled. "I don't know why. I let my husband beat me for almost a year."

"Stephanie you left him, you took measures to get yourself out of there. That takes an amazing amount of courage." She pulled her knees up to her chest as her body shook. I pulled her into my arms holding her head against my shoulder. I wanted to provide comfort, wanted to hold her close so that she knew that she never had to fear anything or anyone ever again.

She leaned against me but her body was tense, her muscles rigid. I tried to soothe her by running my fingers along her hairline. When I kissed the top of her I wondered briefly if I was crossing a line; worried that I was pushing my position with her. I would never truly harass or force her into something but I was still her boss and didn't want to make her uncomfortable. Despite those rational concerns the need to comfort her and be her friend was too strong to be put aside.

I felt her body relax and her breathing even out signaling sleep. I thought briefly about releasing the tiny woman from my arms, letting her sleep alone but holding her close gave me some peace that I didn't normally have and I couldn't do it selfish as it was. She slept against me while I sat awake occasionally caressing her arm or face and watching her eyes move as she dreamt.

Her body twitched as she came awake an hour later. She looked up at me, her slender fingers caressing my chest. When she realized that I was shirtless and holding her in bed, she blushed. Despite the bruises on her cheeks, she was radiant and beautiful when those cheeks tinted pink.

"I may have drooled on you." She bit her lip as she tried to joke.

"No harm." Thinking about her drooling in my bed was a thought I quickly had to clear from my brain lest I embarrass myself by pitching a tent in Hector's bed.

She moved to get out of bed. "I should probably get ready for work, wouldn't want to upset the boss on my first full day by being late." She gave me a sly smile and I had to think of something else in order to control the reaction it was bringing out in my body.

"Babe, you don't have to work today. You can take the day, a few days, to heal." None of my employees would be expected to work after taking such a beating whether it happened on the job or not.

She shook her head. "I want to work, sitting around all day with nothing to do will make me crazy." She bit her lip and made eye contact with me. "Do you think the other guys will think of me as some kind of frightened, weak girl? I don't want them to think I'm stupid or fragile or to treat me differently than they have been."

"I think they'll be impressed by your bravery and strength. There's about nothing about you that's stupid or fragile, Stephanie." I knew the guys would admire her even more once they knew the full truth. They were also likely to hunt Dickie down and scatter his body parts along the eastern seaboard. I'd have to remind them to keep their distance unless he gave us a reason not too, only because Stephanie asked for it not because I cared about Dickie Orr's life one bit.

She gave me a sad smile, letting me know she didn't believe my words but she didn't fight me either. "Get ready, I'll take you over to the office and then take care of springing our friend, Hector."

While she was in the shower, I called Tank to give him a rundown of the evening. He would take care of briefing the rest of the men before Steph arrived and be sure to watch over her during the day. It wasn't that I was worried about the men treating her differently so much as I didn't want anyone to unnecessarily startle her. I also figured a little extra moral support for her wouldn't be such a bad idea. The guys would plan some kind of hero welcome for Hector too, which was the least we could for the man who had to spend a night in jail for doing something so very noble.

_**Hector's POV**_

Getting out of lock-up was a huge relief and I'm sure despite my greatest effort to hide it behind my blank face it was obvious to everyone. I could handle jail but I would much rather not have too. Spending the night for beating up Dickie Orr was worth every second, especially if he stayed away from my Chica.

The cops had been gentle with me not hiding their distaste for Dickie Orr or their pride in what I had done. Dickie had told them that there was four of us, but Morelli assured me that he figured it was just the trauma making Dickie see multiples of me. I appreciated that he didn't press me for details even though he knew the truth. He knew who I worked for and could have easily connected the dots but chose to look the other way. It seemed as if he and the other cops would do everything they could to make this go away for me. I had faith in Ranger to handle it but seeing how the cops treated me I knew it would be an easier road for all of us.

Ranger was waiting at the curb for me when I left the station. I climbed into the passenger seat and was handed a cup of coffee. "Figured you could use at least that." I smiled and nodded my thanks as he pulled into the street. "Home?"

"Si, I'd like a shower and to change before going to Stephanie's new apartment." While a number of the guys could have installed the cameras and locks at her place, I didn't want to let them. It was important to me that I knew her security was impeccable if she was going to stay by herself. "Is she still at my apartment? How is Steph?"

"She went to work. I spent the night on your couch, she asked me to stay." He smiled just a little and I was tempted to give him a warning about playing with her tender heart. I decided against it not because he's my boss but because I knew he was an honorable man.

"I can't believe she's not sore." That she wanted to work didn't surprise me, but that her body cooperated despite its severe beating did.

Ranger let out a small growl. "She's in pain but she doesn't complain about it. She had a nightmare early this morning too. I might kill that bastard if I ever see him again." My own desire to kill the bastard had only intensified with each passing hour in the holding cell last night.

"I know you like working nights but how would you feel about switching to days?" Ranger looked at me while we were stopped at a red light. He accelerated and continued before I could respond. "I thought Steph might need some nighttime support for a while and its clear to me that you are devoted to her and vice versa."

"Of course I'll switch. I was thinking the same thing actually." Doing it for Stephanie was important but I had entertained the idea before simply because I was ready to start looking for a normal relationship, ready to grow up, and knew that night shifts could be hard on such things.

Ranger dropped me off at my place and let me know that Zero was ready to help me at her new apartment whenever I was ready. He gave me carte blanche to do whatever I felt was necessary to protect our blue-eyed angel and said that I should spare no expense. I had planned to do that but having his permission beforehand made it easier.

An hour later after I'd showered and eaten, I went to Haywood. Apparently word had spread among the guys because each one that saw me clapped my shoulder and said words of encouragement. It wasn't that I needed the praise, but it did feel good to know that they thought of me as a good, honorable man. I stopped by Steph's desk before picking up supplies and meeting Zero in the garage. I wanted to get her keys and fill her in on the security plan for her apartment.

Her eyes lit up when she saw me and I felt the tug on my heart fiercely enough to make me touch my chest. She hugged me before pulling back and caressing the cheek with the teardrop tattooes. I leaned into her touch despite not wanting to react inside RangeMan walls. "Are you okay?" The depth of concern in her blue eyes humbled me, I had never been so cared about so deeply by anyone in my life until now.

"I'm fine Chica. It'll all go away, do not worry about me." I tucked a curl behind her ear. Her face wasn't swollen any longer but it was still blue and deeply bruised. "Are you in pain?"

She frowned giving me the answer before she spoke. "My ribs hurt, I'm tender but I want to pull my weight around here, especially after everything everyone has done for me."

"Get something from Bobby if not for now for later so you can sleep without pain." I didn't want to order her around but I did want her to take care of herself. When she nodded I gave her a big grin, glad to know she wouldn't hurt all night.

Zero and I spent several hours at her small apartment. We installed new locks on the doors and windows as well as placed cameras in the hall and at the fire escape. It wasn't perfect but it was the best we could do in this building, her panic button and the RangeMan patrols would round it out and hopefully keep her from harm.

When we finished I went to the florist and bought her a huge bouquet and placed it on the kitchen table. Her apartment was furnished but drab and I thought the flowers would make her smile. I didn't want to leave her alone tonight, thinking it was too soon but I would follow her lead. I understood that she might want to start her new life in her new place and could support that, but I had a feeling she was still to frightened for that, though she might not admit it. I'd offer to stay the night when I brought her home after work, if she declined that would be okay because I'd be keeping a close eye on this apartment whether or not I was invited inside.

_**Steph's POV**_

Despite all my fears and anxieties no one has treated me any differently at work today. The guys have mostly stopped and said a few words of encouragement and I noticed more than a few of them wince at my bruises but no one had treated me like some kind of scared or fragile animal that might bolt or breakdown at the drop of a hat. I could tell that some of them were keeping a very close eye on me but it didn't feel controlling or smothering like when Dickie did it but rather it simply felt protective. I didn't want to need their protection but right now I found it supremely comforting.

My body was exhausted and as the afternoon wore on I knew I was fading fast. I found Bobby in his office and asked for something for the pain so I could sleep through the night. He gave me a sad smile and went to a locked cabinet and pulled out a small bottle, dropping a few pills into it before handing it too me. "These should help with the pain and help you sleep, but they're mild so hopefully you won't be too groggy in the morning."

"Thanks, Bobby." I gave him a smile. "Think they'll help with my nightmares too?" I hated that my voice sounded so desperate but I couldn't control it and the idea of being alone in my apartment while exhilarating was also a bit frightening and I was hopeful the pills would make the nights easier until I got a grip on my fear.

He frowned and took a chair next to me, resting a hand on my knee. "The nightmares are completely normal after such a trauma, Steph. The pills will most likely keep you asleep but I can't promise that you'll be nightmare free." I nodded and he took a deep breath letting it out slowly. "If you need anything Steph, we're all here for you. You can call me anytime even if it's just to help you realize the nightmare wasn't real."

It was a sweet thing to say, such a kind gesture that I didn't know how to accept it. I wasn't used to people in my life treating me so gently, hell my own mother was likely to disown me for getting a divorce. I smiled and leaned forward to kiss his cheek. "Thanks Bobby. I'll remember that."

Hector was waiting for me at my cubicle, his face the normal stoic I saw in front of the guys but which was so foreign to the kind looks I knew my friend to give me. "Chica your apartment now meets RangeMan security standards." He gave me a huge grin when he handed back my keys. "I'll take you home tonight and show you everything we did."

I nodded and tried to smile but the thought of being alone caused me to tense up a bit. This wasn't who I wanted to be, I wanted to be brave; wanted to free myself from Dickie and start over but I was still so very afraid and hated it with every fiber of my being. I was trying to be patient with myself but it wasn't something that came naturally to me.

Sensing my distress, Hector ran his hands along my arms. "Chica, I can stay with you. I'll help you get used to your new place."

"It doesn't seem fair for you to play babysitter to a grown woman." I felt so vulnerable and that was a feeling I was hoping would end with my marriage to Dickie.

Hector let out a sigh and held my gaze with his tender, dark eyes. "I don't see spending time with my friend who's been going through a rough time lately as babysitting. I consider it a honor that she trusts me that much."

"Thanks, Hector." I let out a breath of relief. I needed his friendship right now.

Ranger approached wearing his usual blank face. "Steph, one of RangeMan's lawyers is here to talk about a restraining order to help protect you from Dickie." I knew this would be coming but it still made me nervous, I knew it would make Dickie angry and that was something that I'd been conditioned not to do for a while now.

Hector stood up like he was going to leave but I clamped my hand on his wrist. "Can you stay with me or do you have work to do?' He looked at Ranger and I assumed that meant he probably had somewhere else to go, but when Ranger gave a small nod I knew it would be okay.

Ranger led us to a conference room where the attorney was waiting. He stood up when I came in and briefly opened his mouth in shock at my battered face before his own went blank. He stuck out his hand to shake mine. "I'm Jameson Putnam, but please call me Jam." He was a strong good looking man, well-built like the rest of RangeMan, making me assume that he was former military.

"I'm Steph, nice to meet you." I took a seat and watched as he pulled some files out of his briefcase. Hector and Ranger sat to my right, their presence giving me strength which I seemed to be in such short supply.

Jam gave me a rundown of the restraining order, Dickie would be required to keep a distance of 100 feet at all times and was not to call or otherwise contact me. For the purposes of our divorce Dickie would be allowed to see me with my permission and in the presence of our attorneys and any security I felt necessary. I took that to mean that he and Ranger had already talked and that I would always have one of the Merry Men with me during all of my divorce proceedings. I signed my name trusting his judgment, I knew that if Hector and Ranger trusted him I could too.

As we were wrapping up he handed me a business card. "That's one of my associates, he'll handle your divorce. I took the liberty of setting up an appointment for you tomorrow at 10:30."

I smiled and nodded while slipping the card into my pocket. "I'll be there."

Hector took me home immediately after the meeting. He'd already brought over my suitcases and other items. The flowers he'd left for me were beyond amazing and quickly had me in tears. It was all too much, all of the emotions and physical exhaustion coming to a head. He hugged me while I cried, reassuring me that everything would get easier with time.

After he'd given me a lesson on my many locks, we ate a pizza before I took one of Bobby's pills and found myself quickly dozing off. Hector helped me get in settled in bed, before climbing in himself. I wouldn't have been as comfortable with any other man and it wasn't just his sexual orientation, although I'm sure that helped, it was simply that he was my friend. My strong tender-hearted warrior who kept me safe from nightmares and evil husbands.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Steph's POV**_

Focusing on my work this morning was tough, I was trying not to think about going to the divorce attorney. I wanted the divorce, wanted to break away from Dickie but the knowledge of the hard, painful road ahead made me want to slip into denial land. Denial land was not a good place to live, despite its strong pull. I knew that denial cause me to suffer through Dickie's abuse for too long, but denial land also let pretend that life was better than it was.

Denial land was at least a place where I could pretend that I was happy and that my life hadn't turned out to be so very disappointing. It was a place where I could imagine what it would be like to have a man like Ranger share a life with me, a place where I could dream about a partner who helped me fly and let me support and love him. I wasn't sure if that kind of love even existed in the real world but it was something I still wanted despite my mess of a marriage and even though I didn't think Ranger would ever want someone as broken as I was, I liked thinking about him and I sharing that kind of romance.

My ringing phone interrupted my daydream before I got to the part where I was allowed to peak to at what sexiness lay underneath Ranger's clothes. My mother's voice greeted me before I finished my standard RangeMan greeting. "Stephanie where have you been? I heard Dickie was arrested and that you were leaving him."

I let out a deep breath angry at the Burg grapevine and wondered who started the rumor, the cops or the hospital staff. "Mom, Dickie was arrested for beating me and putting me into the hospital. I did leave him because he's been hitting me for almost a year now."

"You can both come to dinner on Sunday and maybe your father and I can help you two work out your problems. It's natural for newlyweds to go through a rough patch." My mother's voice was shrill and grating on my nerves as she refused to hear what I was saying.

"Dickie isn't allowed to be 100 feet of me, so he can't come to dinner if you expect me to come. I'll come, but will have a bodyguard with me so you'll need to set an extra plate for him." I didn't trust her to not invite Dickie and bombard me with other surprises and tantrums.

"Fine you know dinner is at six." My mother hung up and I wondered briefly if I should have rescheduled. Part of me hoped that her seeing me with the bruises still in place would help her understand but the other part of me knew that she was impossible to reason with. She had her mind set on what she thought was the perfect life for me and wasn't about to deviate from that idea.

I let out a deep breath and wondered if I could possibly ask Hector for another favor, especially one as big as dinner with my family. Just as the thought passed through my brain Hector appeared. "Chica, ready to go?" He was taking me to the attorney's office.

I nodded and stood, taking his hand as he led me to the elevator. During the drive I told him about my mother and dinner. He offered to go along without me having to ask, saying that he wanted to keep an eye out for Dickie and give me the support I might need. I wasn't sure what I did to deserve such a good friend but whatever it was I was grateful to have Hector.

He came into the attorney's office with me after I declined his offer of privacy. I just wanted out of the marriage we didn't have any assets so there shouldn't be much to discuss and Hector already knew the gory details of my marriage. The secretary led us to a small office where a good looking man sat behind a large desk. He had brown hair with streaks of gold from the sun throughout, it was too random and messy to have been done by a stylist. He had dark brown eyes with thick but not bushy eyebrows on his tanned skin, he was obviously a man who spent much time outside. When he stood up to introduce himself I noticed that he was tall and lean, extremely fit just not the bulky muscle of the Merry Men.

"Hi, I'm Gabe Larkin, I'm sorry we have to meet under such terrible circumstances." He shook my hand gently, his eyes taking in my face.

"I'm Stephanie soon to be Plum, nice to meet you. This is my friend, Hector Quintana." They shook hands, their hands lingering. Watching their faces, I recognized the look of attraction in both their eyes. The idea of my friend finding romance was thrilling to me especially with such an attractive man.

Gabe explained that he would take care of having the official divorce papers served to Dickie. Seeing that I didn't want anything and there weren't any children he figured it would be easy enough, though Dickie might still fight me. The police report would give me all the grounds the court would need to grant me the divorce whether or not Dickie agreed.

When we finished, Gabe handed me his card. "Call me at anytime if you need anything or have any questions Stephanie. I'll do my best to make this as painless and fast as I can so that you can be free of him once and for all."

I smiled and reached to hug him, his words giving me relief I didn't know I needed. "Thank you, Gabe." When I released him, he smiled at me and I was awe-struck by the dimples in his cheeks, he was easily one of the most adorable men that I'd ever laid eyes on.

Gabe handed Hector a business card. "Maybe I can take you for coffee sometime?" I was impressed by his boldness and could tell that Hector liked it too.

Hector nodded and smiled sticking Gabe's card into his pocket. "I'd like that very much. Call me." Hector reached into his wallet and handed over his own card to a smiling Gabe.

Driving back to Haywood, I felt relieved. Starting divorce negotiations were hard but I was glad to know that it shouldn't take long and I could truly begin a new life. Knowing that maybe Hector would be getting a little of his own happiness gave me a good bit of joy as well.

_**Hector's POV**_

"You'll go out with him, won't you?" Stephanie looked up at me a gleam in her eye as I reached to help her out of the car. Her ribs were still sore and I knew getting in and out of the car made them ache more. "He's cute and nice. I know I stayed with Dickie but I'm generally a good judge of character." She frowned.

"I will go out with Gabe. I liked him instantly." I couldn't control the grin that escaped when I thought of the handsome, gentle attorney. The second our hands touched I felt a connection with him that surprised me. People generally didn't look me in the eye or linger when I shook their hands. It was like he saw inside me, saw my soul. Knowing that he saw my soul and liked it enough to ask me out made my mouth run dry. "And I do believe you're a good judge of people Steph. You let me be your friend after all." I winked at her wanting to lighten the mood, but I hated that she doubted herself. She was astute and caring I just needed to give her some opportunities to prove that to herself.

"You don't have to stay with me all the time. Whenever he asks, you go. Don't you dare put it off out of some desire to stay with me. I'll be fine in my ultra-secure apartment with my panic button by my side." Steph knew me too well. I would have put him off to stay with her for a while longer. I wasn't sure if she was ready for a night on her own and I hated the idea of her scared and alone inside her small apartment. "I appreciate your willingness to fight off the boogie men but I need to stand up to them too." When she smiled at me, I realized that I had to give her room to do this, that I couldn't smother her with my desire to protect her. Her apartment was safe and she needed to prove to herself that Dickie didn't control her life anymore, that she was strong on her own.

I nodded and hugged her as we stepped into the elevator. "You're the bravest person in this building, Chica."

She snorted. "I doubt that but I appreciate the sentiment. You all willingly walk into dangerous situations that would have me running in the opposite direction."

"Bravery isn't all about facing dangers you've been trained to handle, Steph. Most of the time it's about facing and standing up to the unknown and doing it with kindness. You do that and more." She blushed at my words, simply nodding her head. I knew she had a hard time accepting compliments but my words were honest and I would continue to make her see her bravery and her life in a positive way.

We settled into the break room for a little lunch before getting back to work. Midway through my sandwich my cell rang. "Hola."

"Hector it's Gabe." I looked at Steph and grinned, her face beamed knowing that it was the cute lawyer on the phone. She was happy for me, happy just by the idea of a date for me and I was overwhelmed by her friendship and the possibility of date. "How about dinner after work? There's a new seafood place on Third that's supposed to be good." His confidence, his boldness impressed me and the fact that he called so quickly after we left his office only increased my desire to get to know him better.

"I'd like that. I've seen the place but not eaten there. I'll meet you there at 6:30?" I was nervous something that rarely happened to me but then again I rarely had dates with good-looking, intelligent men.

I swear I heard him smile and my heart skipped a beat. "I look forward too it." He hung up and I couldn't help but smile when I looked at my phone. It was hard to wrestle my blank face into place, but I didn't need the rest of the guys to see my glee or know my business.

"Have fun, Hector. You deserve it, but I want all the details tomorrow." Steph winked at me before kissing my cheek and throwing out her trash. "If it's an early night, you can call me later too, though I'm hoping its a very long, fun date." I laughed as I watched her walk back to her cubicle.

I spent the rest of the afternoon on monitor duty trying to pay attention to the screens in front of me instead of thinking about my date. It was a battle I mostly won but just barely. Gabe's dimples kept flashing in front of my eyes as I focused on our clients. The idea of caressing those dimples with my thumbs as I looked into his eyes was a thought that had quick effects on my body that I desperately tried to control by focusing on the images of warehouses and retail stores in front of me.

At the end of my shift, I stopped by Ranger's office. I knew it was probably ridiculously overprotective but I needed him to know that Steph would be alone tonight so that he could watch out for her. I didn't expect any danger to come to her, but I also knew how very hard it was for her to ask for help and wanted someone to keep an eye on her.

Taking a seat in a guest chair across from his desk, I let out a deep breath. "I have a date tonight, but I'm worried about our blue-eyed angel. I know she has more than adequate security but I still worry about her emotional state."

Ranger nodded, even smiled slightly. "Have fun. I'll find a way to check up on her without making it look too obvious." He let out a breath through pursed lips causing me to tense at whatever news was coming, it wasn't like him to sigh. "Dickie was released from the hospital and got bail today. The court papers say he'll be staying with his parents, he obviously doesn't want to be next door to you." Ranger smirked and I was glad to know that we'd frightened the coward that badly.

"I'll tell Steph before I leave, remind her to keep her panic button with her. I don't see her going anywhere but here and home without a guard anyway, she's still scared." The notion that Dickie was afraid gave me some consolation but I hated that he was free to walk around while my friend lived in fear.

"I'll tell her, you go, have fun. Don't worry, you know I'll make sure she's safe." Ranger's face was blank but there was something in his eyes that I hadn't seen before and I realized that he had deep feelings for Stephanie. It was too soon for her, but I liked the idea of her and him together, they would give each other things they both desperately needed in terms of kindness, laughter, and I imagined deep passion. I nodded and left, practically running to my car to get home and change before meeting Gabe.

_**Ranger's POV**_

Hector left my office and I couldn't help but chuckle at the idea of him having a date. I imagined he'd be a good catch for whatever guy could look past the exterior into his gentle and loyal heart. He was one of my most fierce men and until Steph came into our lives the one I thought was the loosest canon. I've learned because of my blue-eyed Babe, that while fierce he was also severely misunderstood and gentle as long as you stayed on his good side.

I had to stop thinking of her as my Babe. It was too soon in her life for me to make that kind of move on her, yet I thought about it almost constantly. I saw the way she looked at me from time-to-time and I knew she was thinking along the same lines but her fear obviously kept her from acting on it. My control and patience were legendary and generally nothing flustered those emotions in me, nothing except the curly-haired brunette that is, everything about her tested me.

Knowing that Dickie was out on bail, pissed me off. We could keep Steph from harm, I was confident in that but I hated that it was necessary, hated that she wasn't free to just walk around without fear of running into her bastard ex-husband. I was hopeful he would just leave her alone, but all of my experience and training not to mention my own gut-feeling said it wouldn't be so, that he would try something. Of course, if he did, I'd be sure to make him disappear so maybe it wouldn't be a bad thing if he approached Steph in some way.

Heading towards her cubicle, I saw Hal talking to her. He was leaning on her desk facing her while she sat in her chair. When he tucked a stray curl behind her ear, I had to fight the possessive urge to knock his hand away and call him to the mats. Hal was a nice guy, quiet and gentle everything I imagined she'd be looking for when she started to date again. I worried briefly that he would steal her heart before I had a chance. Steph smiled but moved away from his touch the reactions from all that Dickie had done wouldn't leave her quickly. Still I wanted to puff up my chest in some kind of macho pride knowing that she was trusting me more and more and had even let me hold her while she slept.

When Hal saw me approach, he stood up and nodded saying goodbye to Steph before walking towards the stairwell. "Hi, Ranger." Steph smiled at me, her blue eyes twinkling. The knowledge that I was about to give her bad news and most likely remove that twinkle made my stomach clench.

I gave her a smile, the one that rarely came out but seemed to appear for her all the time. "Come to my office?"

She nodded and followed. I sat down on sofa and nodded for her to join me. While I wrestled to find the words, she watched me with curiosity. My silence was too long for her though it was only a few seconds. "Just spit out, Carlos. I can take whatever it is you need to tell me." I was intrigued by the way she switched between calling me Ranger and Carlos, I'd been trying to figure out the reasoning behind it, but so far it made sense to her only.

I chuckled as she reminded me that she didn't need to be treated like a frightened child, she was strong and resilient. "Dickie's been released from the hospital and is already out on bail."

She nodded and bit her lip. "The restraining order is in place, right?"

I nodded. "Jam said its in place. If Dickie approaches you, press your panic button and call the cops. We'll get there as quickly as possible and the cops will arrest him for breaking the restraining order." I hoped that we would get there first and make Dickie disappear before the cops ever arrived but I wanted her to have whatever protection was available and quickly. The thought of her being alone with him made me want to keep her locked down inside this building forever, but I knew I couldn't cage her, didn't want too anyway. Her fire despite what she'd been through was amazing to watch and I couldn't allow that to be tamed even in the name of her safety.

"Good. The shelter said he wouldn't be able to find my apartment under my name and since its in a regular building not owned by the shelter he shouldn't know to look for me there." Her hands were shaking ever so slightly as she talked and it broke my heart. I expected her to be afraid of Dickie but I didn't like it and hoped that he'd give me a reason to take another run at him.

"We've got cameras and patrols going past your building at night. Even if he did find it, which I'm sure he won't, we'd be there to protect you before he had a chance to hurt you." I put one of my large hands over hers trying to soothe her anxieties. "Keep your panic button and you can call me any time for any reason." I loved the idea of her seeking me out in the middle of the night and hoped that she would trust me enough to do that.

"I will." Her hands stopped trembling under mine causing a swell of male gratification to fill me knowing that I'd comforted her. When her fingers hooked around my thumb, keeping me there I had to resist the urge to press my lips to hers.

"Have dinner with me upstairs in my penthouse? Ella is making Cuban black beans and rice, one of my favorites since childhood. I bet I could talk her into dessert too." It became apparent early on that Steph had a sweet tooth. It occurred to me that I might be crossing a line as her boss again, but she was too tempting for me to resist.

She squeezed my thumb gently, letting me know she was excited about the idea. "Sure." Her answer and smile relaxed my mind instantly.

"I need to finish a few things first. Did you want to hang out here or go somewhere else? Dinner won't be ready until 6:30." If she left the building I'd make sure someone went with her but I hoped that she'd just stay here.

"I'll stay here, I wanted to finish a few searches for Tank." It was my turn to squeeze her hand.

"I'll come get you when it's time." I stood up, reaching down to help her get up. After I watched her hips sway down the hall, I closed the door and called Ella. She said she'd bake some brownies and bring them with dinner. Ella didn't have much opportunity to make sweets and it seemed to delight her to have a reason.

Sitting behind my desk I contemplated putting a tail on Dickie just to make sure he didn't surprise me or more importantly Steph by doing something stupid. In the end I didn't want to make things more difficult for Steph in her divorce and thought that if a tail was spotted it would hurt her case. Tomorrow I would talk to Hector about putting tracking devices on Dickie's car and maybe his parents' too, this way we would not be completely in the dark regarding his movements.

When I stood up to get Steph, I found myself nervous. I'd never invited a woman into my apartment before and the knowledge that I thought enough of her to do that struck a deep chord in me. She followed me into the elevator, smiling and chattering in the sweet way that was uniquely her and heartwarming, never annoying. Unlocking the door, I let her into my private space and took a deep breath trying to call up every ounce of control I possessed to not do something stupid tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Disclaimer & Note: **Still don't own them, just playing. Thanks so much for the continued support and review love. I'm humbled by it all and enjoy reading each and every note as I explore this story and these relationships._

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Ranger's POV**_

Steph and I had an enjoyable dinner and talked for several hours. While I didn't think it was unusual for her to talk for hours on end, it was extremely unusual for me but I found it easy with her. It wasn't because I felt like I needed to talk that I kept moving my lips, it was because she listened and watched me intently as if she was hanging on every word. She made me feel like I was the most important person in the world. Despite not knowing her all that long or moving beyond much more than work colleagues, friends at best I wanted to dedicate my life to making her feel the same way.

"It's late I'd better get going." She said in one of the few lulls of conversation we'd had all night. I nodded and tried to keep my disappointment from showing.

"I'll walk you down to your car." I followed her to my apartment door.

"That's not necessary, stay here and relax. It's a secure building after all." She smiled at me, her voice teasing.

I nodded, it wasn't her safety I was worried about, I just wanted an excuse to stay in her presence a little while longer. "Keep your phone and panic button with you. I can have one of the guys on patrol meet you at your building and walk you from your car to your door." I knew it would be her first night alone and I didn't want her to be afraid. I also didn't want any surprises from Dickie, though I knew the risk was low.

She bit her lip as she thought about my offer, she didn't have much of a poker face every emotion flashed across her delicate features. "Yeah, maybe I would like that." She blushed, embarrassed at needing the security.

"I'll call the team and let them know. It'll be either Hal or Brett." I knew she would recognize and feel safe with both of them.

"Thank you, Carlos." She raised up on her toes wrapping her arms around me in a firm hug. My arms quickly held her there, pulling her tiny body into mine.

I had to force my arms to let her go when she loosened her hold and stood on flat feet. She stayed close, her eyes looking up at mine. The urge to kiss her overwhelmed me and when she licked her lips, I couldn't resist it. I cupped her bruised face in my palms and closed the distance, lightly kissing her lips. Joy filled me when her hands gripped at my waist as she returned the kiss.

I wanted to take it deeper, wanted to possess her but knew in the back of mind that this was too soon. Walking her body back towards the wall, I desperately tried to hold onto some measure of control. The second her back touched the wall she stiffened under my touch, her entire body went rigid. I stopped kissing her but didn't move, searching her eyes for clues. My stomach clenched when I noticed her hands were shaking as she flattened them on my chest. "I'm sorry, Carlos. I can't do this right now."

When she looked down at her feet, I cursed myself for frightening her. Lifting her chin with my thumb and forefinger I saw tears forming in her gorgeous blue eyes. "It's okay, Babe. I'm sorry I didn't mean to push myself on you. I find you so irresistible but I don't mean to cross a line or make you uncomfortable."

"You didn't make me uncomfortable. I wanted you to kiss me, but I'm still a married woman and no matter what a colossal asshole my husband might be, I don't want to be an adulteress. I'm so sorry if I led you on. So sorry." Her loyalty impressed me yet again and the news that she wanted the kiss as much as I did set my soul on fire. Despite my happiness at those words, when I saw tears slide down her cheeks my heart broke. I reached up to wipe them away causing her to flinch violently.

Taking half a step back, I tried to reassure her that she wasn't trapped. "Steph, Babe, stop it's ok. You have nothing to apologize for and I'm not going to hurt you."

She nodded in agreement but stubbornly kept her eyes on the floor instead of on me. I wanted to pull her into my embrace and comfort her but wasn't sure that was the right move at the moment. She wiped a few more tears off her cheeks and the fury for the abuse she'd suffered filled every cell in my body.

She slid down the wall and pulled her knees up to her chest. "I'm so sorry and I'm so embarrassed."

I reached for her and kept moving despite her twitches of fear. Picking her up, I cradled her in my arms and carried her to my couch. I sat down holding her in my lap. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about Steph."

"Please don't be mad at me." I wrapped my arms around her waist trying to keep a firm enough grip to give her comfort but not make her fears any worse.

"I'm not mad at you Babe. You have every right to tell me that you can't do this right now. I'm not mad and I would never hit you for stopping my advances. You have nothing to fear from me." I squeezed her hands and gave her a small smile, keeping my eyes on hers.

She gripped my hand and held on tight. "Thank you. I know you wouldn't hit me but I don't want to make you mad." It was obvious that making Dickie mad was something she'd been conditioned not to do. I hated him more and more every time I learned something new.

"Steph, did Dickie hit you when you denied him?" I already knew the answer, her reactions told me the truth but I wanted to hear it from her lips and give her the relief that came from sharing a burden.

She nodded with a deep sigh. As she relaxed in my arms, my body grew tense with anger. I wanted to get my hands on Dickie Orr again. I wanted to punch him ten times for each time she flinched.

"Babe, did he ever force you to have sex? Did he rape you?" Her grip on my hand increased at the question, with my free hand I rubbed small circles on her back trying to soothe us both while fearing her answer.

"No, he'd hit me, yell at me if I denied him but he never held me down and had sex with me. Though I didn't deny him much after the first few beatings." She sniffed back a few tears as hot rage burned through my veins. I might get Hector to go on a Dickie hunting trip with me later this week.

"My God Babe. I'm so sorry for the way he hurt you but I promise you're safe now." I sat back on the couch pulling her into me. Her head rested in the crook of my neck as she cried just slightly. I rubbed her back, whispering in Spanish to her as she calmed down wishing with everything that I had that I could erase these horrors from her memory.

_**Steph's POV**_

I sat on Carlos' lap, resting my head on his shoulder and inhaling his delicious scent. His kiss had been tender and soft, everything I'd forgotten a kiss could be. Despite how much it thrilled me when his lips touched mine; I wasn't ready for it yet. I hated that I teased him, feared that I might have made him angry. It wasn't that I was afraid that he would hit me, I believed he wouldn't but I didn't want to ruin any chance I might have with him.

His arms kept me firmly against him as he whispered to me in Spanish. I couldn't understand a word but his tone was soothing and I found this moment to be one of the most comforting I'd ever experienced. His embrace felt secure and even though I hadn't known him long I felt like I fit here on his lap, like this is where I belonged.

Getting my emotions back under control, I realized that I still needed to get home. I felt quite vulnerable and while I was glad for his offer of a Merry Man to help me get into my apartment, I really didn't want to face anyone else tonight. Sitting up from his chest I looked into his eyes and tried to gather a little courage. "Would it be too inconvenient for you to follow me home?" I lowered my eyes embarrassed of my cowardice and terrified of his rejection.

He hooked his finger under my chin and lifted my face to look into my eyes. "Of course not, Babe. I wouldn't have rested until the guys told me that you were safe inside your apartment anyway. I'd much rather be the one to make sure you got safely home."

Carlos did exactly that and even checked my apartment before standing in front of the door to leave. "Call me if you need anything, anything at all Babe. I don't care what time." His eyes were concerned and I could tell he was warring with himself about whether or not to leave me alone. I felt the same war waging inside my own head, but I knew this was a battle I needed to fight on my own.

"I will, thank you for everything tonight. I hope we can repeat it sometime, just without my break down after you kiss me." I chuckled trying to lighten the mood and reassure him that I did enjoy everything about spending time with him. It was unlike me to be so open and honest but I figured I needed to make changes in my life if I wanted to be happy.

He gave me a 200-watt smile and kissed my forehead before pulling me into his chest. "When you're ready and not a minute before I'll kiss you until you forget your name."

I groaned believing that he could do just that, it seemed that Ranger did everything to the best of his ability, kissing included. Resting my cheek on his chest, listening to his heartbeat I continued on my open and honest path. "Can you be patient with me? I'm not asking you to wait for me or anything, I imagine you have plenty of women wanting to date you, its just that I don't know when I'll be ready."

He pushed me back to look at my face, his thumb caressing my cheek. "I'm a very patient man, Babe." His lips lifted into a small smile. "I am going to wait because as long as I know I have a shot at making you mine, letting you make me yours; I'm going to take it."

I was embarrassed and flustered at his words which meant that I had no internal sensor as I admitted one of my innermost fears. "But why would you want me? I'm so very damaged."

His eyes flashed first angry than compassionate so quickly I almost doubted what I saw. "Stephanie, never say that again. Never believe that. You're an amazing woman."

"That's harder to believe unfortunately." I chewed on my lip as the truth of my statement and his faith in me fought inside my heart.

He kissed my forehead again. "I'll prove it to you, by showing you all that I see in you." I nodded, unable to find any words. I stood on my toes to press a light kiss on his lips, trying to convey emotions I could not speak. "Lock the door behind me. I'll see you in the morning."

He squeezed my hand before letting it go and standing outside my door. It was obvious he was going to wait until he heard my locks click before leaving. I smiled as I slipped the locks into place and felt my belly fill with butterflies. Carlos' words and gentle approach gave me hope that maybe I wasn't as damaged as I feared.

I stood and looked around at my apartment. My apartment, it had a nice ring to it. This little studio apartment might not be anyone's idea of a dream home, but at the moment it seemed like some dreams could be launched from here. The square footage might be tiny but the hope it contained was huge.

Despite my jubilant mood, I was still a bit terrified of being alone. Well not so much being alone as Dickie finding me. Rationally, I knew that it wouldn't be easy for him to find me and even if he did, Hector and Ranger had made sure I had plenty of security and protection should I need it. Rational thoughts, however; could hardly overpower my fear.

It was late and my body was sore, letting me know that I had to find a way to rest, a way to sleep. I drank a cup of herbal tea and turned on every light in my small apartment before crawling between the sheets. The lights made it hard to sleep but at least I wasn't imagining monsters that I couldn't see.

_**Hector's POV**_

I was driving towards Stephanie's apartment even though it was almost midnight. I'd just left my date with Gabe, but wanted to drive by her place on my way home. Her apartment wasn't on the way, but I worried about her and just wanted to make sure things looked alright from the outside. Checking on her, even if it was just her windows, would allow me to rest easier tonight.

The last five hours with Gabe had been some of the best I've had in a very long time. The restaurant closed at eleven, but we sat outside on a street bench talking until just a few minutes ago. When he talked his eyes sparkled, like everything had meaning and was special to him. He didn't get overly excited or gesture much but I could feel his energy just through his words and eyes. I could have listened to him tell me stories for hours and not have spoken a word, though he asked me questions and drew my voice out of me. He listened just like he spoke, his face and eyes focused intently on me and what I was saying as if I was telling him the secret code to heaven's gates.

When it was obvious that we both needed to get home and sleep so that we could function at work tomorrow, I walked him back to his car. It wasn't that I thought he needed protection, he could take care of himself I was sure, but I was a protector by nature and this was how I showed affection. I held his car door open as we said goodnight, his back leaning against the car. His hand grasped mine and I was lost at the physical connection, my lips touched his in a blink of an eye. Despite the hurried motion we took to touch each other the kiss was slow and soulful. His lips were tender and full against mine, he tasted of the minted chocolate we'd eaten on the bench and of something uniquely masculine and him. Opening my mouth for him, he took quick advantage his tongue quickly tasting and exploring me.

We pulled apart only because breathing became necessary, both of us panting as our foreheads rested against each other. I forced myself to control every primal urge I had so that I didn't ruin anything before we even got started. I planted a small kiss to his nose as my fingers wrapped around his neck and we made plans for lunch tomorrow. I'd be seeing him in twelve hours and part of me wondered if I could make it that long. I wasn't sure that I believed in love in first sight but Gabe may have just changed my mind about that.

Turning onto Stephanie's street my eyes were immediately drawn to her apartment. Even if I hadn't been looking for it, I would noticed it. Her windows were lit up like she had every light on. My heart rate sped up as I worried for my friend and whatever fears she might be feeling. I debated going up or calling first. I didn't want to wake her either way if she'd fallen asleep but my desire to make sure she was doing okay in her first night alone couldn't easily be shelved.

I saw her form walk behind the curtains and decided to call. "Hola Hector." Her tired voice greeted me. "How was your date?"

"Chica, are you alright? I'm outside do you want me to come up?" I ignored her question wanting to focus on her at the moment.

"I'm fine, nervous but I need to do this by myself." Her determination and resolve were clear on the other end of the phone. "Now, quit changing the subject and tell me about your date."

A wide grin broke out on my face as I thought about it all again. "It was spectacular, I'm having lunch with him tomorrow. Can I bring you some donuts tomorrow morning? We'll have breakfast and I'll give you all the details before work." I wanted to let her get some sleep, not keep her awake while I rambled on about the handsome attorney who was stealing my heart.

"Make them Boston Cremes and you have a deal, Sir." She chuckled and we hung up. I saw her peak out her curtains and I flashed my headlights for her before heading home.

I skipped my workout this morning, not able to drag my butt out of bed with only five hours of sleep. Skipping exercise and eating donuts didn't seem like a good way to stay in shape but I was in to good of a mood to let the thought take up much room. Just before I climbed the stairs to Steph's apartment I received a text message from Gabe, letting me know he enjoyed last night and was looking forward to lunch. The message was enough to give my tired steps a little spring.

Arriving and announcing myself at Steph's door, I carried too extremely large cups of coffee and a half dozen donuts. Steph looked as exhausted as I felt but she too seemed to be in a good mood. We sat at her small table ingesting caffeine and sugar in the hopes that we could make it through our work days at least half lucid. She took a big gulp of coffee and looked me in the eye. "I want details."

I laughed and tried to ask her about her night first but she wouldn't have it. She wanted me to spill first, wanted all the fun details about her handsome lawyer and just what my intentions with him were. I gave her every bit information, replayed the entire evening for her, my own heart and body growing warmer as I relived it all. Steph smiled and watched me intently, I could feel her joy for me and somehow that made it even better than it already was.

"It's all so very exciting. You deserve someone who will treasure you. I know its early yet but you two obviously share a connection." Despite feeling a little embarrassed by her assessment I had to agree; I did share a connection with Gabe and I looked forward to seeing where this would all lead.

I squeezed her hand on the table because I couldn't find words to express how I was feeling, at least not English words that she would understand. She returned my squeeze but blushed and looked away, I couldn't figure out why she was embarrassed suddenly. "Chica?"

"Ranger and I kissed last night." My body tensed as I thought about the words I would need to have with my boss. The timing for him to make a move on her was off and I wasn't going to be happy if he'd upset or frightened her. She noticed the change in my demeanor immediately. "It's okay, I wanted the kiss and he was a perfect gentleman when I needed to stop."

She filled me in on her evening with Ranger and seemed to include every detail. I was glad to know he comforted her, but hated hearing how she was so very scarred from what her husband had done to her. I would like to see her find a man who treated her like the goddess she so obviously was and if that was Ranger I would be immensely happy for them both. Still, I would have to find him today and remind him that I would never stop looking out for and protecting this blue-eyed angel. I would make sure he understood that even he wouldn't be safe from my wrath if he ever hurt her.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note: My husband and I are going on a camping trip early Thursday so it is unlikely that I'll update again before Monday. Thanks for all your support and encouragement on this story.**_

_**Chapter 7 **_

_**Hector's POV**_

Gabe picked me up at 0530 this morning to go for a hike at Rancocas State Park. It was his Sunday tradition, a way to get out of the city and into the woods, and he asked me to join him. I was excited about being included, especially since we'd spent some time together in four of the last five days. He took his workout routine and time outdoors quite seriously, he inspired me to do more even though I was already fairly committed to my own workouts.

We arrived at the park shortly after 0600, the sun was just shooting its rays over the horizon and the air was pleasantly warm. The early time would allow us to hike before it got too hot and enjoy the peace and quiet before afternoon crowds filled the trails. Extra alone time with Gabe in a beautiful setting didn't seem like such a bad idea either.

It only took us about an hour to walk the three mile loop trail. We could have both done it much less time but we stopped to take in the sights, it wasn't exercise we were after as much as the time in the quiet forest. After the hike, Gabe grabbed a bag from the car and led me down a path to the river. He spread out a blanket and offered me breakfast. He'd brought orange juice and coffee, homemade muffins and fruit. I smiled at the homemade muffins surprised that he baked.

"What? I remember my grandmother telling my sister that the quickest way to a man's heart was through his stomach." He chuckled. "I figured that applied to gay men as well, even if my grandma wouldn't have known that."

I took a bite, while he watched my face for a reaction. "You didn't need to bake to get at my heart, but these sure don't hurt." I smiled at him, they were delicious and the picnic was just another reason that I was falling for him hard and fast. I tried to slow down the rate with which I was becoming attached to him so that I wasn't left destroyed if he didn't feel the same, but it was a battle I couldn't win. I would be heartbroken if we left here today and he never called me again.

"Good to know that my plan of romancing you is working." Gabe smiled showing me his innocent dimples and took my hand in his. "You're taking Steph to her parents for dinner tonight?"

I nodded. "Her mother is under some kind of delusion that Steph and Dickie are just experiencing a normal rough patch. I want to make sure Dickie isn't invited to dinner and give Steph whatever kind of support she needs." I would like nothing more than to kick Dickie's ass again if he showed up tonight, but I knew it was a confrontation Steph didn't need.

"You're a good friend, a good man, Hector." He squeezed my hand but I felt embarrassed by the compliment and had to look away from his gaze. "Don't do that, don't try to minimize my compliments or feelings about you."

Swallowing hard, I tried to meet his gaze. "I'm not used to people seeing me the way you and Steph do. I've done a lot of horrible things and to think that good, kind, even tender people want to be around me is hard to stomach sometimes. I don't want to taint you or disillusion you about things I've done or would do again if I was pushed."

My gang days were behind but I did alot of things in those years that I'm ashamed of now. I still did things occasionally for RangeMan that weren't exactly legal, though I believed were right. When I offered to kill Dickie for Steph, I meant it and I would still do it without losing any sleep over it, but that dark part of my heart made me question whether or not Steph or Gabe would want to keep me in their tender ones.

Gabe moved to sit in front of me, his hands wrapping around my head as his thumbs caressed my cheeks. "We haven't talked about your gang days and if you ever want too, I'll listen without judgment. However, that's not who you are now. I know you might do things that are a little grey legally but I believe you're like a superhero always standing up for what's right and helping out those that are weaker than you." He took a deep breath and seemed almost nervous as he let it out. "I know it's not even been a week since we met, but I like being with you and already have a hard time picturing a day without speaking to or seeing you."

His words spurred my heart as I leaned forward to kiss him. Each time we kissed I was overwhelmed by him and his soul, it was as if he offered his entire being to me through our mouths. When we pulled back, I laughed from the sheer joy threatening to rip my body in half as it burst free. "I'm falling for you just as hard." My words forced another one of his glorious, dimple-filled smiles to erupt and I knew in that moment that we were committed to one another.

We spent the next hour lounging on the blanket, talking and touching until the sounds of children's laughter interrupted the quiet. After packing up, we headed back to Trenton, holding hands for the entire drive. He parked outside my building and looked at me with such loving and heated eyes that I thought I might actually be consumed by his fire.

"Call me after dinner. If Dickie does try to come or contact Steph tonight, I can put some legal motions into action and get her divorce approved more quickly and Jam will need to know for the restraining order. Even if nothing happens, call me just so I can hear your voice." His finger traced my lips and I was tempted to suck it into my mouth.

I nodded. "I will. Have a good day." We kissed goodbye gently but the underlying passion hinted that both of us were ready for more and that when it happened it would be incredible. I watched his car drive off and felt light as air knowing that he felt the same way about me as I did about him.

**Steph's POV**

Hector watched me as I placed my cell phone and key ring with panic button inside my purse. I was so nervous that my hands were shaking. Dinner with your parents should be a good thing not a cold-sweat, fear-inducing nightmare, unfortunately that wasn't true in my life.

Ranger listened to me ramble on about my mother and my relationship with her last night over dinner. Despite his blank face the occasional twitch of his jaw let me know that he didn't like what I was sharing. I knew he was right when he suggested that I didn't have to put up with it or her, but something forced me to give her this one last chance. If she could look at me still bruised from Dickie's hand and suggest that I go back to him, I would know that I couldn't possibly allow her to be in my life anymore.

I was quickly working myself up into a tizzy and we hadn't even left my apartment yet. As usual, Hector sensed my distress. "Chica, I'll be with you the entire time. We can leave whenever you want, you don't have to take any verbal abuse." He kissed my forehead and took my hand leading me down to his car.

As Hector drove, I replayed the last few days in my mind. Despite Carlos' assurance that he was a 'very patient man,' I had doubts. It wasn't his fault, just another example of how Dickie made me doubt everything and everyone. Ranger was a man of his word, however; and was making me see it by inviting me up to his penthouse every day for lunch or dinner and spending time just getting to know me. I was enjoying all the bits of himself that he was sharing with me, too. It wasn't natural for him to talk, I could tell, but he tried and eagerly answered my questions when I had them.

I was worried that my break-down after our kiss would have scared him off, but I should have known that he wasn't the type to scare easily. During our moments together he would touch or hold me in such a way that left me feeling content but not pressured. He was a gorgeous man and I'd be lying if I didn't say that I wanted to get physical with him, but my marriage and my own nerves were going to make that slow in actually happening.

He had offered to come with me tonight but I declined. My own emotions toward him were confusing enough, bringing him to meet the family would only muddle them more. Hector was more neutral and only a friend meaning we could keep the line clean and easy for my family and any gossip-mongers to see. Carlos did ask me to call him after just to check in, it had a wonderfully comforting rather controlling feel to it and I found myself looking forward to talking to him about whatever happened tonight good or bad.

Hector and I stepped onto the front porch and I was instantly pulled into my Grandma Mazur's embrace for a tight squeeze. "I'm so sorry, but I've got your back."

I smiled at her and introduced her to Hector. She looked him up and down with a gleam in her eye that made me and apparently Hector nervous because he took a step closer to me. We stepped into the house, approaching my dad who was watching TV. He looked at my face, shock registering on his as he took in a sharp, deep breath.

"Pumpkin, I had no idea it was so bad. I'm proud of you for leaving him." My dad's words immediately caused tears to well up. I took a step back introducing Hector to my dad because I didn't know what else to say. They talked quietly while I went into the kitchen to face my mother.

She turned to face me a scowl already on her face before a word was even spoken. To her credit, she looked a little surprised at my bruises but not as appalled as most people would have been. "I'm glad you could make it, Stephanie."

"I'll introduce you to Hector when we sit down." I watched as she plated the roast and vegetables.

"Isn't he the one who beat up Dickie? I heard he was the one who hit you, not your husband." She clucked at me, obviously believing the gossip and wanting to shame me.

I sucked in a deep breath as I tried to control my fury at the 'Burg grapevine. I didn't care what people said about me, but I didn't want anyone thinking my honorable friend would ever beat me or anyone who was innocent. "Hector didn't hurt me, he only tried to protect me and yes he protected me from my husband. It was Dickie's job to protect me, mother, and he failed." My voice was getting loud as my anger began to vent.

"I think marriage is a two-way street meaning both you and Dickie failed." Her eyes were disapproving as she looked me over.

"How did I fail mom? I didn't let him beat me to death?" I heard the kitchen door open and I knew someone had heard us and come in. Tears began to slide down my cheeks as I waited to hear my mother's answer.

"Really, Stephanie. I think you're overstating the problem the drama queen that you are." She didn't raise her voice but her tone let me know that she was irritated.

"Enough Helen!" My dad's voice boomed from behind me causing me to jump and try to move away. My mother's face fell at my dad's raised voice and tried to stutter some kind of response. Hector and my grandma were standing at the door watching, unsure of what to say or do next. My dad looked at me. "I'm sorry Pumpkin."

I nodded but felt like I wanted to just fall to the floor and sob. I looked at Hector and he stretched out his hand for me to latch onto. Feeling his strong hand holding onto mine, gave me some much needed courage. "I'm leaving and I won't be back as long as you feel that way mother."

She sighed as she reached into her apron pocket and held out an envelope for me. "Patty dropped this off for you." Patty is Dickie's mother and I knew it was a note from him. I didn't want to see what was inside.

Hector snatched it from my mother's hands and looked at me. "We'll look at it later, together." Tears were flowing down my cheeks freely now. "Ready, Chica?"

I nodded as he pulled me into his side and led me outside and down to his car. I didn't look back or say goodbye even to my dad, I just needed to get out of there. I broke down, sobbing loudly into his neck as he held me in the front seat.

_**Ranger's POV**_

I was sitting at my kitchen counter working on paperwork as usual waiting to hear from Steph how the dinner with her parents went. I didn't expect the phone to ring for another hour or so unless things went badly and I so wanted things to go well for her. The last week with her has given me a tiny glimpse of what love could be like and I wanted that with her in the worst way.

Hector had come to me incredibly unhappy the day after I kissed Stephanie. He warned me that if I hurt her that he'd have no problem killing me. I always thought highly of Hector but it was rare for any man let alone one of my own my men to stand up to me, it increased his status in my eyes immensely. The fact that he was looking out for my Babe gave me a huge measure of comfort despite the fear he instilled me because I knew he would always have her back, that she would always have a friend.

Taking care of, protecting, and helping her realize her own dreams for the rest of her life would be an honor of which I would never tire. I knew it was too early to be talking about forever but something about her, challenged everything I thought I knew about myself. All the control I'd spent years perfecting seemed to float away the minute I looked into her blue eyes.

My phone rang, shocking me back to reality. It was Hector's number causing me to instantly feel sick as I wondered what had happened. "Yo."

I heard Hector's hola, but the sounds of Stephanie's sobs was the sound that got my attention and broke my heart. Hector gave me a brief rundown of the nightmare at her parents' house, his voice was soft as he spoke to me in Spanish. I could tell he was angry but trying to hide it too soothe Stephanie. When he told me that a note had been delivered by Dickie's mother my blood boiled.

Fifteen minutes later Hector and Stephanie were sitting on my couch. Her eyes were red and puffy but she wasn't crying any more, though she looked like she would start again at the drop of hat. I sat on the coffee table across from them and rested my hand on Stephanie's knee as Hector handed me a small envelope.

I took it but looked to Steph first. "Did you want to open this, Babe?" She nodded and took the envelope from my hand. She moved closer to Hector and patted the open space next to her. I took the invitation and squeezed her knee as I got settled.

Hector and I looked over her shoulder as she opened the envelope and unfolded a sheet of paper. It was a note from Dickie telling her that she was his wife and would always be, that no one else would have a woman as clumsy and irresponsible as her. I heard her sniffle as the words hit her and my blood boiled.

She gripped my hand with hers as she dropped the note and leaned her body into Hector's and cried silently. I wanted to pull her into my lap and let her nestle her head into my neck, but I knew I had to let her seek comfort from Hector too. Their relationship was too special, ours too new and fragile to let my possessiveness get in the way.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and spoke softly into her hair, her body shaking from her tears and probably terror of Dickie not letting her go. I squeezed her hand and stood up to make a few phone calls out of her earshot. I called Jam and Gabe first, inviting them to my penthouse. I hoped we could handle Dickie on our own but I wanted some legal motions in place just in case. Tank was next on my list; he was pissed at the news but knew exactly how to handle the situation our way and would send teams to look for Dickie. Finally, I asked Ella to bring down some tea and cookies hoping that we could soothe Steph a little more.

When I came back into the living room, Hector was sitting on the couch by himself. I looked at him, my question obvious because he answered before I spoke. "She's in the bathroom washing up. I'm going to kill him now." There was no hint of joking in his voice.

I nodded understanding exactly he felt. "Let me handle this, I promise if we get him before the cops do, you'll get your hands on him. I want to protect her and hurt him as much as you do." I took a deep breath as I imagined wrapping my fingers around Dickie's neck and squeezing until his eyes popped out of his head. "I also want to keep you out of jail and our company in business. You're too valuable to me and Steph to go to prison."

He nodded. "I'll do it your way for now, but if he comes near her when I'm around I can't make any promises."

"Agreed." Our conversation was interrupted by my phone. Binkie announced that Gabe and Jam were downstairs. I opened my penthouse door for them and waited for Binkie to send the elevator up.

Steph came out of the bathroom at the same time as the elevator dinged announcing the arrival of the lawyers. We sat around my dining table while Jam told us the note represented Dickie's willful disregard of the restraining order and would have him in front of judge by the morning. My hope was that I would get my hands on him before the police did but I imagined he was hiding behind his parents making it tough for me to get him without being seen or hurting innocents. Gabe announced that his breaking of the order would help get Steph's divorce faster by the courts.

Ella brought in drinks and cookies which everyone devoured in seconds. We talked for a while longer, planning for a little extra protection for Stephanie now that we knew Dickie wasn't going to give up as easily as we'd hoped. I watched her and could see that she was feeling raw and exhausted. Seeing those emotions on her beautiful face made me angrier than I'd been in a very long time but I tried to control all that so that I could provide her with the security and comfort she needed.

As I walked Jam to the door, I watched Hector and Gabe talk quietly at the table surprised at how quickly they'd bit an obvious and deep connection. When I came back into the living room, Steph was back on the couch. She smiled up at me her blue eyes dull and tired.

I sat down next to her, holding her hand in my lap. "Anything I can do, Babe?"

"Can I sleep on your couch tonight?" She looked at me, her vulnerability as clear as the full moon on a cloudless night.

"Of course, you can stay here." I would sleep on the couch but I wasn't going to argue that with her right now.

"I think Gabe and Hector want to be alone and I don't want to be a third wheel. Not that either one of them would tell me that." She chuckled.

When Gabe and Hector came into the room, she told them to go home though they tried to argue. It was obvious that they wanted some time alone together but that neither of them wanted to leave her alone and sad either. I let Hector know it would be okay and that I remembered his warning from last week, making him smile and nod. They both kissed her on the forehead before leaving and I sat on the couch pulling the beautiful brunette into my embrace. We would talk later, but for now I just wanted her to feel safe and secure to know without a shadow of a doubt that I wouldn't let Dickie get his hands on her.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8 **_

_**Ranger's POV**_

Steph was sitting in my embrace, both of us silently processing the night's events when her stomach growled. The drama at her parents' house probably meant that she didn't eat. I hadn't thought of offering her dinner but her body's roar reminded me that I hadn't eaten either. "Hungry, Babe? I have some leftovers in the fridge."

She nodded but didn't move to extract herself from my arms. "I didn't eat lunch, too nervous about dinner and then well, we never sat down to eat at my parents' house."

"Let's see what's in there." She sat up, allowing me to stand and followed me into the kitchen. I pulled out some leftover chicken soup and heated it on the stove. Steph made herself comfortable in my kitchen, digging out some soup bowls and spoons before sitting on a stool at the counter watching me stir the pot.

I poured the soup and watched as Steph ate with gusto. It wasn't unusual for her to eat with enthusiasm, I was getting used to that in our shared meals but tonight it was obvious that she was ravenous. She moaned in delight over the warm noodles and I couldn't help but want to be the one causing those noises someday.

My cell phone interrupted my thoughts. "Yo."

"Manoso this is Detective Morelli. I understand Dickie broke his restraining order. I need to take Steph's statement and put the note into evidence. We don't have an address for Stephanie. I know she works for you and I imagine you have her protected." Jam moved faster than I'd expected which meant that my men wouldn't likely get to Dickie before the cops did. I'd worked with Morelli before, knew he was a good cop and after his treatment of Hector I was convinced that he'd be an ally in protecting Steph and making sure Dickie paid for what he'd done. He knew enough about my business to know that we didn't leave our employees unguarded and cut through time looking for her by coming straight to me.

"Come to Haywood. She's having dinner with me and the note is here." I hung up and saw that Steph was looking at me, waiting for an update.

"That was Joe Morelli. He'll be here in a few minutes, he needs your statement and the note." I gave her a smile and squeezed her hand before putting our dirty dishes in the sink.

"I grew up with Joe." I turned to look at her surprised a bit at the news, though I shouldn't have been I knew they both grew up in the area. "His dad was abusive, a really mean drunk. I know Joe has tried really hard to prove that he's nothing like his dad. He's turned into a nice a man, so different than the hell on wheels he was as a teenager."

A thread of jealousy wormed through my heart as she talked so glowingly about him. I tried to hide it behind my blank face but she caught me. "Why do you do that? Why do you hide and what about my comments made you want to?"

I smiled at her questions and willingness to call me on my crap, not many people would dare. "It's habit, in my line of work I don't want people to be able to read my emotions, so I've schooled my face to hide them. I got jealous and didn't want you to see that, didn't want to feel it so I tried to hide it."

Her blue eyes twinkled at me as she nodded. "I like the real you, Carlos. Please don't hide from me. As for jealousy, Joe and I had a brief thing in high school, there's nothing now." She moved and stood in front of me, my back still leaning on the kitchen sink. She stepped between my legs, wrapping her arms around my waist. I returned the hug enjoying the way her curves molded into my body and rubbed my hands in circles on her back.

Even though I knew we were expecting company, I was still irritated when the phone rang and Binkie announced Morelli's arrival. I wanted time to talk to Steph, time to continue holding her in my arms before the day's exhaustion caught up to us both. I moved to open the door for him and waiting at the elevator while Steph sat in the living room again.

Joe took the note from me and Stephanie's brief statement, his face grim as he looked at her still bruised face. He was standing up to leave when he looked at her a small smile playing across his face, "If your grandma doesn't have that Buick anymore, you can borrow my truck to get even with Dickie."

Steph chuckled loudly, her entire face lighting up at the inside joke I didn't get. "Believe it or not, she still has big blue. I'll remember your offer though. Thanks, Joe." He nodded at her, then me before leaving.

"What was that about?" My possessiveness and desire to have all the facts was getting the better of me as I tried to understand the inside joke.

She smiled and pulled me onto the couch. She rested her head on my lap, the closeness of her body and the look in her eyes as she looked up at me, put my worried mind at ease. "When I was 16, Joe was 18 and leaving for the Navy. He took my virginity behind the donut case at the Tasty Pastry when I was working. Two years later when he came home, I ran him over with my grandma's car and broke his leg."

I laughed and pushed the hair out of her face, my fingers lingering on her forehead. "Proud of you, Babe."

She smiled at my compliment, but her face quickly changed to sadness. "How did I become a girl who ran over a man for taking advantage of her to a woman who let her husband beat her? Not to mention such a disappointment as a daughter that her own mother trusts gossip more than her."

Running my fingers through her hair, I tried to calm myself. I wanted to reassure her but I also wanted to bolt out the door and get my hands on Dickie and her mother. The two of them had beaten her physically and emotionally until she didn't know which way was up. "Babe, Stephanie, you're a strong woman Dickie and your mother tried to change that but you're bouncing back."

She turned her gaze away from me, uncomfortable with what I was saying. "Can I take a shower and wear some of your clothes?"

"Of course you can, but you can't change the subject that easily with me." She blushed, knowing that she'd been caught and then smiled as my fingers traced her jawline. "Don't you believe the lies your mother or Dickie tried to force on you." I kissed her forehead before helping her sit up and gathering some sweats and a t-shirt for her to change into. I left her in the bathroom as my cell rang, Lester's name appearing on the screen. "Report."

"We're at the Orr house, Dickie's inside but so is a ton of other people for Sunday dinner. We can't get him yet and the cops just pulled up." Lester was pissed and irritated, looking for a fight that he wasn't going to get tonight.

"Alright, leave it be for tonight. Thanks." I hung up and listened to the shower run, wanting desperately to end this nightmare for the woman inside.

My clothes were way to big for her and hung from her tiny frame, still I don't think I'd ever seen something so sexy in my entire life. I tucked her into my bed, telling her I couldn't let her sleep on the couch. I kissed her forehead and turned to leave when she grasped my wrist. "We can share the bed, can't we? I mean just to sleep. I don't want to kick you out of your own bed."

I nodded. "I'm going to shower but I'll stay here with you as long as you're sure." She nodded and I left to clean up and change into my boxers. I gave myself a pep talk to control my body and remember her fragile state before slipping under the covers and next to her sleeping form. Lying there with her, I couldn't resist the desire and spooned up behind her, holding her tiny body close to mine and felt contentment shake my soul as she sighed into my embrace.

_**Hector's POV**_

Gabe handed me a cup of tea and sat next to me on the couch. We'd come back to his condo after leaving Steph with Ranger. Gabe had offered to bring her here with us, he sensed my desire to stick close to her, to care for her and I was glad that he understood and supported it. I wasn't going to let her go home alone so was glad to know that she was staying with Ranger and that he remembered my warning to him about playing with or hurting her.

I wanted to hunt Dickie down and slit his throat, concern that he might try to hurt Stephanie again consumed me. It was obvious now that he wasn't going to let her go easily despite the beating we'd already given him. I knew Ranger would handle it more delicately and that I should let him but that didn't calm my rage much.

Gabe moved closer to me, his fingers lightly caressing my forearm. "What is it about Stephanie that you're so very drawn too?" His dark eyes watched me, it wasn't a question of jealousy but merely one of intense curiousity as he tried to get to know me better.

"She's like you in a way. She saw right into my soul, ignoring the outer package from the first meeting. Her heart is so tender, innocent that I just find myself pulled to her. I want to make sure it stays that way, that nothing tries to kill what is so special about her. She sees something good in me, wants to be around me not because I can protect her but because she trusts and loves me." I took a deep breath as I looked into his eyes. "Before her that is something I haven't had much in my life and it would destroy me if it or she was taken from me. She's like you in that way too, you're both too good for me but I want you anyway. You make me feel worthy of good things."

He closed the distance between us, his hand traveling up my arm and curling around my neck. His eyes were full of passion and tenderness, the force of emotion behind his dark eyes made my stomach knot up as it overwhelmed my senses. "You are worthy. You are amazing and I simply can't get enough of you. Everything about you makes me feel safe even when I didn't know that I needed or wanted security, but more than that you make me feel treasured like I'm some sort of rare gem and I selfishly want more of that and you. I have no doubt that you make Steph feel that way too. I've seen how she looks at you; you give her comfort even as she's terrified."

I had too look away from him, the words and the waves of emotion coming from him were too much. My heart swelled so much I thought it might burst. Gabe reached forward and cupped my cheek, turning my face to meet his eyes again. He closed the distance and kissed my nose and cheeks tenderly before settling his full, soft lips against mine. He kept his lips still, the kiss full of passion but not heated as he poured his soul into me. I shivered into his touch before opening my mouth wanting more of him, wanting to taste him.

When he pushed forward, I leaned back allowing him to cover me with his firm, strong body. His mouth followed me down, his tongue never leaving my mouth. I raised my left knee, letting my right leg hang off the couch as he settled his hips between my legs. My body reacted despite not wanting to rush the physical side of our relationship. I could feel his shaft harden and grow against mine and smiled knowing he was as affected as I was.

Pulling back he rested his forehead against mine. "I don't want to have sex with you yet. Well, that's not exactly true," he laughed. "It's just that I want to wait more, I want something lasting with you and don't want to rush us." I smiled and nodded. I felt exactly the same way, my body wanted him desperately and I was sure the sex would be fantastic but I didn't want to doom a relationship with him by letting it become only about the physical connection. "Still, I want you to stay the night with me, sleep in bed with me. I want to feel your amazing body against mine all night. Will you?" His eyes sparkled but they were vulnerable too, afraid that I might reject him.

"I'd love too." I nipped his nose as he laughed in relief.

We spent the next few hours watching a movie and eating popcorn. He settled his body into my side, my arm wrapped around his shoulder our hands touching and caressing each other lazily as we tried to follow the movie's plot but being distracted too much by the feel of each other. I'd never felt so calm or desired for who I was not for what I could give or simply for some kind of physical release than I did during this time with him.

When it was time for bed, I washed up in the guest bathroom before going into his bedroom in only my boxers. He was already in bed propped up against some pillows, a small table lamp illuminating his sculpted chest and shoulders. His eyes grew lidded with desire as my own body appeared before him. I wasn't sure how I was going to resist the urge to claim him tonight but I did my best to conjure up every ounce of control I could muster before walking to the empty side of the bed.

Turning the covers down, he smiled up at me. I slipped into bed as he turned off the light off. Rolling over I laid my head on his chest, smiling when he kissed the top of my head and whispered, "Good night and sweet dreams Hector."

I sighed feeling contented and treasured in a way I could never remember previously. "Good night, Gabe, and thanks for everything today." I kissed his chest and tightened my arm around his waist as we both drifted off.

_**Stephanie's POV**_

Dickie was yelling at me as I cowered on the floor, my hands covering my head anticipating the blows from his fists. My mother was standing in the room watching, her eyes disapproving as she lectured me about being a better wife. I started to cry despite knowing that it would only make it worse, but having my mother watch and do nothing to help me broke the dam of my emotions.

Then I was being shaken as someone called my name. "Stephanie, wake up. Stephanie you're safe. Wake up, Babe." I gasped and tried to pull away from the hands that grasped me as my eyes flew open and focused on Carlos' concerned eyes.

Relieved to see him and not Dickie in front of me, I threw around his neck and sobbed. The fear of Dickie coming back and the rejection of my mother all coming to a head, the dream knocking it all loose. Carlos sat back against the headboard, pulling me with him. I snuggled into his chest, my head nuzzling into his neck. His hands rubbed my arm and back as he whispered words of comfort in English and Spanish while occasionally kissing my forehead.

"Want to talk about it?" His voice quiet after I'd finally stopped crying, his thumbs wiping the final tears off my cheeks.

I told him about the dream about my mother and Dickie ganging up on me. The fear and rejection felt so very real that when I spoke it out loud the tears threatened to spill again. He kissed my forehead, the tenderness of his actions and words making me melt into his body.

"Dickie's not going to let me go, is he?" I sat up to look into his eyes, a small night light from the bathroom giving me just enough light to see his chiseled features.

"He might not want too, but I can keep you safe. I won't let him hurt you." His voice was firm and I knew this was a mix of Ranger the security professional and Carlos the tender man who found me irresistible talking. "Until this is over, you can take a bodyguard with you anytime you leave this building or your apartment."

"You're being too generous." I turned my head nervous by the amount of time, energy, and money he had to be spending on my protection.

He cupped my cheek and turned my face back to meet his eyes. "Tank told you, we take care of our own at RangeMan. We would provide the same protection for any of our employees and have done it before." I wasn't sure how I felt about constant bodyguards but I was terrified of what Dickie would do to me if he got his hands on me again. I figured I could limit and combine trips with my commute to and from work so that no one was forced to follow me during long shopping trips.

"Thank you." It seemed inadequate but I didn't know what else to say. "Would you teach me some self-defense? Maybe I could learn to take care of myself a little bit too." I was terrified that he might say no, for some reason this was as important to me as taking a stand against Dickie was and if Carlos said no the rejection might be to much for my heart to take tonight.

"Sure, Babe." He gave me a huge smile, obviously like the idea. "I can work with you but Tank and Bobby would probably do a better job. They've been teaching and training the rest of the staff for years. I think we should wait until your ribs heal though just so you aren't injured any further."

Again, thank you seemed inadequate but I couldn't think of anything else to say. I kissed his lips gently, letting him hold me close to him before pulling back and smiling. "Thank you."

"I'll do anything to help you feel safer and stronger. Proud of you, Babe." He tucked a few curls behind my ear, his lips grinning just slightly.

I was getting tired again and rested my head on his shoulder again. "I know my mother has issues but it still hurts to know that she doesn't love me. It hurts to know that I don't have a mother any more."

Carlos let out a deep breath. "I doubt that she doesn't love you, Babe. It's just that her issues and they are her issues, prevent her from expressing any love or affection to you in a normal way. I wish I could protect you from the pain you're feeling but I promise it will get less with time and that I'll be here to help and so will Hector." His embrace was tight as he tried to reassure me.

I kissed his bare chest and heard his breath hitch at the action. I wanted to show him affection but pulled back not wanting to tease him either. As I drifted off to sleep again I replayed and believed his words and knew in my heart that neither he nor Hector would abandon me.

I came awake slowly, wrapped up in the heavenly silky sheets that covered Carlos' bed. I never knew sheets could be so incredibly comfortable and luxurious. He wasn't in bed but I could hear his muffled voice coming in from the other room. I didn't hear any other voices so I assumed he was on the phone.

I ran into the bathroom and almost screamed at the frightening mess that was my hair. I tried calming it down by pulling it into a ponytail, it worked well enough that I wasn't worried about Carlos running away from me. His clothes hung from my body but I found them supremely comforting. I hoped I could keep them after I changed back at my apartment later this morning.

He was standing in the kitchen when I came out, his shirt still off, his boxers hanging low on his hips. I had to let out a slow breath at the exquisite site. He knew I was there and turned giving me an incredible smile. "Morning." He took me by the hand, kissing my forehead before leading me into the kitchen for coffee.

"Jam and Gabe need you meet them at the courthouse this morning. They want you to show up at Dickie's arraignment, it'll let the judge know you're serious and help with keeping Dickie controlled and get your divorce processed faster."

"Can you and Hector go with me?" I bit my lip as I waited for his answer.

He shook his head. "I'm sorry, no. We can't have Hector near Dickie until I get the charges dropped and I don't want Dickie to identify me, Tank or Lester. If he did it would make it impossible for me to make the charges go away for Hector." His eyes were pained and I could tell he was trying hard not to pull on his blank face. I appreciated his effort to show me the real him. "I meant what I said last night though you will have guards with you."

I nodded and smiled as Ella brought us breakfast. We ate and planned for the day ahead. He would take me to my apartment to change and get ready before bringing me back to Haywood to meet with my guards and go to the courthouse. I tried to calm my nerves as I thought about the day ahead and control my hormones as I watched his mocha skinned, muscled body across the table from me.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's Note: **Still don't own anything. I'm not a lawyer, I did a brief Google search to come up with the sentences I gave below, sadly they are apparently the norm for New Jersey (granted I didn't spend hours looking into nuances and other factors). I also looked up time for uncontested divorces and they can be done in as little as a month in New Jersey but whether or not they can be sped up in cases of abuse is simply a hope born my imagination._

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Steph's POV**_

Sitting in the back of the Explorer with Bobby, I kept rubbing my hands on the handkerchief Carlos had given me in the RangeMan garage before we left. My nervousness was making my hands sweat. I was embarrassed that Carlos noticed but he simply smiled and kissed my forehead before Hector helped me get out of the Turbo and into the Explorer where my guards for the courthouse, Bobby, Ram, and Woody, were waiting. Touching base with both Hector and Carlos before we left gave me a big dose of courage that I was going to cling to as I faced Dickie at the courthouse today.

Woody pulled up to the courthouse curb and I saw Jam and Gabe waiting on us. I moved to open my door and get out when Bobby's hand on my arm stopped me. "Wait until we open the door for you."

I nodded and watched as he got out on his side and Ram climbed out of the front. I waited like he asked, continuing to rub my hands on the handkerchief trying to ease my anxiety. Woody looked at me in the rear-view mirror and smiled. "I'll be here waiting for you when it's all over. Keep your chin up, everything's going to be fine. Bobby and Ram won't let anything happen to you inside." The Merry Men were big and scary, it was easy to see how they could intimidate and subdue criminals and provide such incredible security; but they truly were kind and compassionate underneath those fierce exteriors.

His words of encouragement allowed me to release a breath I didn't know I was holding and relax just slightly. I gave him a smile and patted his shoulder. "Thanks, Woody."

Ram opened my door and Bobby reached in a hand for me. I took it and stepped out trying to force on a smile as Jam and Gabe approached. Ram led the way as Bobby's hand rested on the small of my back. Their eyes and muscles twitched as they took in everything they saw, I wanted to tell them to relax a bit, I didn't see Dickie pulling off a sneak attack, but something told me that this was their normal and that I had to just follow along.

Jam and Gabe led us to a stairwell with a small nod to the security guards standing in front of the metal detector. My eyes must have showed my confusion because Ram smiled and patted the gun on his hip. "We have special permits."

In the courtroom, we sat behind the district attorney, Jam and Gabe on either side of me; Bobby and Ram flanked them. Dickie came in with his attorney and my body immediately tensed, Gabe reached into my lap and took my hand into his rubbing his thumb over my knuckles. I hadn't seen him since the beating he gave me and I hadn't realized the extent of the beating Hector and the guys had given him. It gave me a small measure of satisfaction to know that he was sporting bruises just like I was, but I still found myself absolutely terrified even though I knew he couldn't get to me here.

Dickie's parents and younger brother came in, glaring at me. They obviously thought this was all my fault. His dad was a lawyer too and I imagined that those connections were going to pay off for Dickie despite the evidence against him. Jam and I had talked about that and Jam did his best to make sure Dickie didn't go in front of a judge that was an old family friend.

The hearing was pretty quick, I was told it would be but that my presence would make the judge understand that I was serious and truly leaving Dickie. It was a sad statement about the number of abused women who took back their abusers. Dickie was fined $500 for the abuse charge, ordered to attend anger management and court-mandated therapy, he was also found in contempt for violating the restraining order and sentenced to a week of a house arrest for that. The restraining order would remain in effect but none of it made me feel any better, if any thing I was more afraid then when I came in. I was keenly aware of the fact that he could cause me more harm before he received any kind of stiff penalty.

As we were leaving, a man's voice called my name springing the guys around me into action. Bobby and Ram stepped in front of me facing the voice, their hands immediately resting on the holstered guns on their hips. Jam and Gabe each clamped hands on my arms, their bodies tense and ready. Dickie's dad and brother were approaching their faces tense as they took in the large men around me.

"Stephanie, I'm sorry we find ourselves in this situation." Dickie's dad spoke in his firm lawyer voice, it was the tone he used when he wanted you to know that he planned to be in control of the conversation. It was the same tone and voice Dickie used when he lectured me before a beating. I bit my lip as my hands shook, afraid of what was happening and unsure of what I should do. The energy surrounding the Merry Men only increased the apprehension I was feeling.

Bobby took a step forward, his face blank and jaw tight. "She has nothing to say to you. We're leaving now." Bobby's voice was colder than I'd ever heard it and I knew that no one would mess with him right now. Bobby gave a small nod and Ram moved towards the stairwell, his hand on my hip as he led the way. Jam and Gabe stayed closed to me too as Bobby moved to stay behind us.

We were outside and in the SUV in a blink of an eye. My mind reeling as it tried to comprehend everything that had just happened. I wished that I'd worn something different because I suddenly felt very cold in my sleeveless dress, my hands and body started to shake uncontrollably. Bobby slipped a windbreaker around my shoulders and rubbed my arms spreading warmth. "Steph, are you okay?" I nodded not wanting to speak afraid that I might cry and I was desperately trying to hold it together. "We're going to take you back to Haywood, now."

"Thank you." My teeth chattered and I was embarrassed by reactions. Bobby kept his arm around my shoulder, his hands rubbing my arms trying to keep me warm and calm. It was pleasant and safe but I found myself wishing that Carlos and Hector were here with me. I needed Hector's safe embrace and Carlos' tender kiss to give me the courage I was lacking at the moment.

_**Hector's POV**_

I was organizing the security system supplies this morning. The guys had a tendency to rifle through it all but not keep it neat meaning I could never find what I needed. It was a task I didn't enjoy most of the time but today it allowed me to actually work while I waited for any news from Steph or Gabe.

Forcing myself to stay inside RangeMan headquarters was proving to be a monumental task. I knew that Bobby, Woody, and Ram not to mention Gabe and Jam would take good care of Steph but I still wanted to be with her. My heart cracked when Ranger told me that she asked for me to go along and that he couldn't allow it. I understood his reasoning and am glad that he's looking out for me, but I still wanted to be with her when she had to face Dickie this morning.

When my cell phone finally rang I nearly dropped a box of sensitive equipment in my excitement to answer it. Gabe's voice greeted me. "We're on our way, we should be pulling into the garage in about 5 minutes. She's going to need you."

My stomach rose into my throat at his words. I wanted to ask more questions but knew that I'd have answers as soon as they got here. "What's your afternoon like? Can you have lunch with me later or do you need to be at the office?"

I could hear him sigh and I knew he was smiling, his dimples no doubt appearing. "Jam and I want to meet with you, Ranger, and Steph and then I'll have lunch with you. See you in a few minutes." He hung up with that and I went downstairs to the garage to wait for them all to pull in.

Woody pulled in close to the elevator and I opened the back door for Steph. She was leaning into Bobby's side, a windbreaker wrapped around her shoulders. She smiled when she saw me and took my hand so that I could help her out of the SUV. I took her into my arms immediately giving her a hug and rubbing her back, despite the warm weather she was shivering. Her hands gripped handfuls of my t-shirt as she leaned her body into my chest.

Jam and Gabe pulled in and approached their faces sad and irritated. Bobby, Ram, and Woody too seemed pissed off and I began to wonder just what happened to her this morning. Bobby lifted his chin and I knew that we needed to get her upstairs and some where comfortable.

Bobby led us to a small conference room. Steph stayed tucked into my side as we walked. I helped her sit on a couch and took a seat next to her. Bobby handed her a bottle of water and gave her a kiss to the top of her head before leaving to get Ranger to join us. Jam and Gabe took a seat at the conference table; they had things they needed to discuss but they also knew that Steph needed some time to decompress.

"Chica, are you okay?" I kissed her temple lightly and pulled her into my side trying to get her body to stop shaking.

She nodded. "I know he couldn't hurt me today but I was still so terrified when I saw him." I had to let out a deep breath, I've never felt the level of hate for anyone like I did for Dickie Orr. He'd done so much to hurt her that she was likely to be afraid of him for the rest of her life no matter what steps we took to keep her safe. Ranger told me she asked about learning some self-defense hopefully that would help build her courage.

"It's okay, Steph. He hurt you very badly and often, I'd be worried if you weren't afraid of him. We'll keep you safe." If this went on too much longer I was going to keep her safe by tearing him apart limb by limb and hiding the parts so no one would ever find him.

She turned her face into my chest more and I felt her tears soak into my shirt. My blood boiled and knew that there had to be more to what happened this morning than just seeing Dickie that had her so upset. I held her close trying to pass on the security my arms could offer while whispering words of comfort over her.

Ranger followed Bobby into the conference room, took one look at Steph in my arms and slammed his blank face on. His jaw clenched and I knew that he was pissed despite his best efforts to hide it. Her tears and fears were hard for him to stomach. I had no doubt his mind was racing with all the possibilities that this morning could have gone wrong.

He squatted down in front of her, his back to Gabe, Jam, and Bobby. I watched as his face softened, he was trying to drop the blank face in front of Steph. I was glad for that because if he wanted to be in her life I didn't want him holding back on her. "Babe?" She stirred against my body, turning her head to look at Ranger. I felt her give him a small smile as he rested his hands on her knees.

"I'm okay, just a little overwhelmed. The guys took good care of me today." She inhaled a deep breath and moved from my embrace just slightly. She looked from Ranger to me, her blue eyes a little bloodshot and tired. "I imagine you want a full report and the guys look ready to give it to you." Her voice was playful as she moved towards the table. She took a seat with empty chairs on either side, obviously wanting to be flanked by Ranger and I who gladly took those spots.

Jam filled us in on Dickie's sentences which were too light in my opinion but apparently the norm. Gabe told us that the sentences and Steph's appearance today would speed up her divorce and she could be free of Dickie in as little as two more weeks. This bit of news lifted her spirits and cheeks just slightly, at least something a little good came out of all that she had to endure today.

When Bobby told us about Dickie's dad trying to talk to her, Steph gripped my hand under the table. The confrontation had upset her even though it was brief and Bobby and Ram stopped him from getting to close. The Orr men obviously scared her and if Dickie senior tried anything at all I wouldn't hesitate to bury him with his son.

Ranger's blank face was back as he thanked everyone and told Bobby to get the rest of the core team in for a meeting at 1630. Ranger was already planning his next steps to make sure Dickie stayed away from Steph and maybe his murder, too. Jam and Gabe stood to leave and Steph stood to thank and hug them both.

Gabe gave me a small smile showing me those dimples I loved to run my thumbs across so very much. "Ready for some lunch now?"

I wasn't sure about leaving Steph right now but when she squeezed my hand I knew it would be alright. Her and Ranger would probably enjoy a quiet and private lunch as well. I cupped her cheek and looked into her eyes wanting to make sure it was truly okay to leave her. She seemed sure and calm. "I'll drive you home tonight, okay?" She leaned into my hand and nodded. I kissed her cheek before following Gabe to the elevator my heart uplifted at the thought of a little extra time with him in the middle of the day.

_**Ranger's POV**_

I took Steph by the hand and led her upstairs to my penthouse for some lunch. The morning had obviously taken its toll on her emotions and I wanted to touch base with her privately. Knowing that Dickie's father tried to approach her let me know that the Orr family was up to something. I tried to calm my mind and body wanting to give her gentleness right now, I could let the anger out later while I planned with Hector and the core team.

Leading us to the couch, I sat down pulling her into my side. I liked feeling her head against my neck and I noticed that she liked this spot too. She would inhale a deep breath and I swear she was taking comfort in my smell. There was a deep sense of male pride that came with the knowledge that my very essence provided something she needed. I wanted to provide for her wants and needs and found myself looking for ways to do that for her even though she was strong and independent.

"How are you holding up Babe?" I placed a kiss to her forehead.

She let out a long breath and moved closer to my body. Her arms wrapped tightly around my waist. "Seeing Dickie today even from a distance scared me more than I thought it would." I hated that she was afraid, hated that a man who was supposed to love and care for her was responsible for that fear.

"It's okay to be afraid of him. It's natural after all he did to you, but he won't hurt you again. I won't let him." My words came out with more force than I intended especially around her, but the fury I felt towards Dickie Orr was getting harder to contain.

She sat up, her bright blue eyes boring into my soul. Her slender fingers caressed my cheek before she leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on my nose. "Thank you for caring about and protecting me."

She was so beautiful and despite all the drama of her morning she radiated light and tenderness like I'd never known. She leaned forward again, placing her lips on mine kissing me gently, tentatively. Controlling myself, allowing her to lead rather than toss her onto the couch and pin her beneath me was a bit like trying to hold an airplane down with my bare hands. I never wanted to scare her again, never wanted to see her hands shake out of fear when she put them on my chest ever again so I conjured up every ounce of control that I possessed.

My arms wrapped around her, my hands traveling up her back and getting lost in her wild curls. She moaned and part of my control snapped, I pulled her onto my lap. She straddled my thighs , her skirt riding up a little but I tried desperately not to run my hands up her bare legs. My tongue slipped out of my mouth completely without my permission and traced the seam of her lips. Her mouth opened allowing me to taste her. A moan of my own left my chest as she pressed herself against me her hands wrapped in my hair.

The apartment door opened and I knew Ella was coming in with lunch. Steph heard the noise and quickly moved to sit next to me understanding what was happening. "Just leave it on the counter, thanks Ella."

When the door closed signaling Ella's departure, Steph giggled in my arms. "I feel like I was just caught by my dad after school."

"I never had such beautiful girls kissing me in school." I squeezed her shoulders before standing and helping her move into the kitchen.

She snorted. "I doubt that. I imagine women have always thrown themselves at your feet." Her cheeks tinted pink as her uncensored compliment and maybe admission of her own desires came pouring out of her brain.

I moved towards her quickly, pulling her to me before nipping her nose. "When your divorce is final you can throw yourself at any part of me that you desire." Her blush deepened forcing me to step back lest she feel the effect she was having on my body.

We ate lunch quietly, well I ate lunch quietly, she moaned over her food as usual. As I was cleaning up, she wrapped her arms around me resting her cheek on my back. "Thank you for the bodyguards and security. The guys made me feel better not as good as you would have but I knew I was safe with them."

I turned around in her embrace and wrapped my arms around her. "I'll do anything to keep you safe." I meant that as a promise to her and knew that I would do very ugly things without thinking twice to make sure I kept it.

Before we left to go back downstairs to work she let me kiss her again. This kiss was gentle and held a promise of much more as we grew closer and she threw off the shackles of her abusive marriage. I walked her to her cubicle, I was being more obvious than I needed to be but I was making sure the rest of my men didn't get any ideas about her, wanting them to know she was mine.

I called Morelli the minute my office door closed. I asked him to have me notified if Dickie's house arrest bracelet tripped signaling that he'd left home. Morelli agreed with a little glee, I could tell that he wouldn't be upset one bit if we got our hands on Dickie again.

Late in the work day, Tank, Lester, Bobby, and Hector met me in the small conference room, their game faces on. Hector and Steph were obviously close but Tank, Lester, and Bobby had also grown to adore Steph. Most of my men had adopted her as a bit of a little sister, she'd become the RangeMan mascot and made everyone inside this building better somehow.

We planned to increase the patrols past her apartment hoping that we could stop any surprises before they even appeared on her security cameras. Tank and Lester agreed to teach her some self-defense skills as soon as Bobby declared her ribs healed. Hector would continue to bring her to and from her work which helped set me at ease a bit, though I hoped an apartment would open for her inside this building soon. I was planning on spending as much time with her as she would permit so I hoped that covered a good portion of each weekend.

As I was getting for bed, my phone rang. Looking at the screen I saw Steph's name and my heart sped up fearing that something was wrong. "Yo, Babe."

I heard her chuckle slightly and relaxed knowing that she wasn't in any kind of danger. "I just wanted to say goodnight."

"Sweet dreams, Babe. Call me if they're not and I'll talk to you until they go away." I was worried that she might be haunted by nightmares again tonight and hated thinking about her suffering through them alone.

"I will. Thank you Carlos." She hung up and I looked at my phone for a long time wishing that I could pull her through it and into bed with me where she belonged.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Ranger's POV**_

Steph was chewing on her bottom lip as Gabe went over the latest demands from Dickie. It seemed he was determined to make this, like everything else he'd done for Steph, extremely difficult. We'd been able to have all the negotiations done between Gabe and Dickie's father who was acting on Dickie's behalf, this way Steph didn't have to be in a room with any of the Orr men.

He started out contesting the divorce saying he wanted to work things out with Steph, agreeing to marital counseling and more. When Steph didn't fall for that, he started making demands that she take some of his student loan debt and that he pay no spousal support. She insisted that she didn't want the spousal support despite encouragement from Gabe, Jam, Hector and I. Steph said she didn't want anything from him, just wanted to forget the marriage ever happened and monthly checks would only remind her of the beatings she took. She stood firm that she made enough money to support herself. I paid her well, of course, and RangeMand did have good benefits. I knew she didn't need the money, but thought she deserved the alimony anyway.

When my ex-wife and I divorced I made sure she and my daughter would be taken care of, made sure they wouldn't want for anything. I didn't love her anymore, or ever really but I did love Julie, my daughter, and no matter what as a man they were both my responsibility. Julie's mother had remarried so I didn't pay alimony anymore but those child support payments were sent out each and every month and I was glad to do it, glad to know that I was doing what was right. I had a hard time understanding how a man could beat his wife and then try to make her life even more hellish when she tried to get away. The more I thought about Dickie, the more I hated him, the more I wished we had just killed him so that this would be over for the beautiful woman sitting next to me.

"Nothing has changed for me." She said her voice firm as she looked at Gabe. "I don't want anything from him and I don't want to give anything to him, I just want my freedom."

Gabe nodded. "I understand Steph and I wasn't expecting you to change your mind. I just need to present you with what I was given." He gave her a smile. "I believe the judge will grant you exactly what you want based on the abuse. I'm hoping we can make a court appearance and get your marriage dissolved next week. Dickie and his father will be there too." He looked at me and Hector when he said that.

"So will we, Chica." Hector assured her. The charges against him had been dropped so there was no reason he couldn't be there and I didn't care if Dickie tried to identify me anymore, there wasn't a chance in hell that those charges would stick.

Jam sighed before looking at Steph than Hector and me. "Dickie is supposed to have his house arrest bracelet removed later today. Normally he'd have to wait until tomorrow morning but his dad obviously pulled some strings." Jam's fingers curled into a fist on the table. "The restraining order is still in place so he shouldn't approach you in any fashion."

Steph's face tightened as her body grew tense with that news. Knowing that there was no way for him to be out and about gave her some freedom and extra lightness in this last week. I hated watching that deflate. She nodded and thanked them both as they got up to leave. Hector saw them out, no doubt wanting a few minutes with Gabe.

I swung my chair around so that I could face her. "Babe?"

"I knew he wouldn't be on house arrest forever but I guess part of me hoped for it anyway." Her blues sparkled despite the hint of fear that was hiding beneath the surface.

"We'll keep doing what we have been, you keep your panic button." My hand rested on her knee as I talked. I wanted to assure her that she was safe but something was bothering me and I didn't trust Dickie or his father at all. "You don't need to be afraid."

She gave me one of her dazzling smiles. "Thank you Carlos."

"Want to go to Vinnie's with me today?" I learned in the last week that Vinnie, a bondsman that we did regular work for was her cousin. How someone as wonderful as her could be related to someone as sleazy as him boggled my mind. She'd come with me a few times and I could tell the outing and chat with Connie, Vinnie's secretary, did her spirit good. It did mine too, because any time I got with her was a joy.

Connie talked with Steph in quiet whispers on a couch in the office while I slipped into Vinnie's office. While I knew Hector was probably her best friend and I enjoyed being her confidant I was sure she needed a female friend too. I was glad to see her and Connie talking so much, I knew Steph had other girlfriends but like everything else Dickie made it hard for her to enjoy those or keep them in her life.

Vinnie gave me the few files he had for us, they were always high bond, dangerous people. I enjoyed getting these people back into the justice system and sometimes kicking them around a bit too but sometimes knowing they got out in the first place made me sick to my stomach. Some days it took every ounce of control I had not to hunt down and simply kill some of these low-lifes.

Vinnie was obviously feeling a little brave today because he raised his eyebrows at me. "You do realize my cousin is still a married woman, right?"

I growled and stepped around his desk, pinching my fingers at the juncture of his shoulder and neck. "Don't you think of lecturing me or presume you know anything about what I'm doing you little weasel. If I find out you knew what her husband was doing to her and did nothing to stop it there will be no where you can hide."

His face paled as he simply nodded. I wanted to punch him but thought better of it as his skin paled. He wouldn't push me too far, he needed me if he wanted to stay in business and he was too terrified of me to want me to come after him.

Steph held my hand while we drove back to Haywood. She was the most physically affectionate and responsive woman I'd ever known. I wasn't surprised that someone as tender as her was affectionate but I was surprised that Dickie's abuse hadn't ruined that for her. I found myself constantly craving her touch and desiring to put my hands on her. It wasn't strictly sexual either, though I'd be lying if I said there wasn't an undercurrent of that too, in the end it was more about simply connecting with her on every level that had my body continually gravitating to hers.

My office phone rang the minute I sat behind my desk to go over the files I'd gotten from Vinnie. Joe Morelli's voice greeted me. "Thought you'd want to know the house arrest bracelet just came off, I can't track Dickie any longer."

I growled despite knowing this was coming. I thanked him for the information, hung up and threw my pen across my office. It pissed me off that my beautiful Babe was more of a prisoner than the man who'd beaten her so badly for so long. I knew we were keeping her safe but hated the limitations our safety and the fear of Dickie put on her gentle soul.

_**Steph's POV**_

Hector and Gabe were dropping me after our dinner. Hector often invited me during the drive home from work and I mostly declined. I appreciated being included and having their friendship but I also knew that their relationship was new and they didn't need a third wheel around all the time.

Tonight though they were worried about how I was handling Dickie's release from house arrest and to be honest I was nervous so I agreed. Their company calmed me and made me laugh. It was easy to see how they felt about each other though they tried not to be obvious in public. Still, their affection for one another made my heart sing, I liked knowing my Hector was happy and Gabe seemed to be the perfect match for his soul.

Hector walked me up to my apartment, this was standard every night after work. He always made sure no one was inside before kissing my forehead and saying goodbye. It felt a bit excessive, after all the RangeMan cameras would have caught any intruders before we got here, but it made me feel better despite all the rational knowledge that I was safe in this apartment.

Locking the doors after he left, I tried to do my normal after work stuff. I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched today. I felt it when Carlos and I went to Vinnie's office and again while I was having dinner with Hector and Gabe at Pino's. At first I just figured I was getting used to being in public again after hiding these last few weeks, but it felt off. My skin crawled like who ever was watching wanted to do me harm but I felt like that was silly so I tried to brush it off.

Before turning the lights off for sleep, I called Carlos. This had become a nightly tradition wishing him sweet dreams before I slipped into my own. I worried initially that I was becoming too clingy and missed a night on purpose only to have Carlos call me several hours later to make sure I was alright. It seemed that he enjoyed the nightly calls as much as I did and so I haven't missed another one.

Tonight he was on a take down with Tank and wasn't likely to answer his phone so I sent him a text message instead. A few minutes later I got one from him telling me, like always, to have sweet dreams and call him if they weren't. I hadn't had any nightmares since the one at his apartment after dinner with my mother but I wasn't sure if I could call him in the middle of the night like a scared little girl frightened of the monsters under her bed anyway.

I tried to calm my mind as I laid in bed, forced myself to remember the rational safety I had in this apartment. No one but the Merry Men knew where I lived and they patrolled the street several times a night and kept an eye on the security cameras in the control room. Despite all that I couldn't shake the feeling that something was off and that someone had been watching me earlier today.

A gasp filled the room as I sat up in bed and realized that the sound came from my own throat. I woke up covered in sweat and tangled in my sheets. My brain was trying to process all my anxieties and unfortunately did so through another nightmare. Walking into the bathroom I changed into a sweat-free nightgown and washed my face. The clock told me it was just after two in the morning.

It was my second nightmare tonight and I was seriously debating calling Ranger this time. He said I could but I still felt like that eventually it would be too much that I would cling too tightly and he would get tired of it and of me. That was the fear that bothered me most, we were still just getting to know each other but the idea that he would tire of me scared me more than any nightmare possibly could.

Sitting on the couch I looked at my phone for fifteen minutes before finally pressing his name and waiting for the phone to ring. My body relaxed as my brain felt a little bad at his sleepy greeting. "Yo."

"I'm sorry, I woke you." Master of the obvious that's me. It seemed a more polite way of saying hello rather than I'm terrified of my own shadow and now I'm imaging other shadows watching me so I thought I'd just see what you were doing in the middle of the night.

"Babe, are you okay?" His voice was more alert now and full of concern.

"I'm fine, I'm sorry, it's silly. Bad dream and I'm really nervous tonight. I'm sorry, I know I'm safe here, I just wanted to hear your voice." My words were coming fast because I was embarrassed and anxious. Too many emotions were coursing through me to allow for even the thinnest veil of bravery. I could feel tears threatening to fall despite my every effort to stop it, I didn't want to be this fragile woman always needing him to come to my rescue. Despite not wanting that tonight it was exactly what I needed and I was terrified of his rejection.

I could hear the sound of fabric rustling and knew he was getting out of bed. "I'm on my way, Steph." He hung up and I waited choosing not to be irritated by his phone manners and just grateful that he was coming without me having to ask those exact words.

Less than twenty minutes later he was sitting on my couch, holding me against his side. I told him about my nightmares, still feeling childish but no less comforted by his fingers rubbing on my arm as his strong body supported me. His body tensed when I shared my feelings about being watched. "Why didn't you tell me when we were at Vinnie's?"

"Because I thought I was being silly and letting all the talk about Dickie get to me." I sat up and watched as his jaw clenched a few times.

"Did you tell Hector when you were eating dinner?" He was struggling not to pull on his blank face and I realized he was trying to figure out how to express anger. I wasn't sure if that anger was directed at me so I started to retreat from his embrace.

"No, I told you I know it was silly."

His hands held onto mine, stopping me from backing away. "I'm not mad at you Stephanie. I'm just trying to figure out how to express myself, I'm used to putting on my blank face in these moments. I don't want to do that with you, however." He let out a deep breath. "I want you to trust these feelings, your instincts. I've learned that they are generally the best sign we have as to what's truly going on around us. From now on, I want you to tell us when you have these feelings."

His faith in me allowed me to relax for a brief moment before I realized he was telling me that I my intuition meant that I might have something else to fear. He must have seen the panic cross my face. "I'm staying here tonight. Someone could have been following you wanting to find where you live."

I shivered at the thought as he pulled me into his warm embrace. He took me to bed, stripping down to his boxers before lying down and holding me tight against his chest. "Sleep Babe. I'm here and nothing or no one will hurt you now." He kissed my forehead as I closed my eyes and inhaled the wonderful masculine scent that was Carlos and felt comforted and safe as I drifted off to sleep.

_**Hector's POV**_

I woke up in Gabe's bed, my right arm securely around his waist, my left hand touching his silky hair. We spend more nights together than we do apart, though we still haven't taken that next step, choosing to resist the physical urge to take each other. It was getting more difficult to resist that desire, however. Each kiss we share immediately ignited every part of me and I knew it was having the same effect on him.

He was coming awake in my arms, his body stretching and moving just slightly. He pushed his hips back into my morning wood and I instantly grew harder wanting to feel him against my naked skin. I moved back away from him, trying to wrestle some control into my body but knowing a cold shower was about all that was going to help me this morning. Gabe chuckled and rolled onto his back, his own desire plainly showing under the sheet. "Morning, handsome." His sleepy eyes made contact with mine, his fingers tracing over the teardrop tattooes. Both he and Stephanie did that often and when they did their touch seemed to absolve me of the acts I'd done to get those marks in the first place.

"Morning." Leaning down I kissed him trying very hard to keep any other part of my body from touching his or I knew we'd both be lost.

I pulled back from the kiss resting my forehead on his and took a deep breath. Gabe chuckled and captured my wrist in his hand. "I know, lover. It's hard on me too, literally." I couldn't help but laugh as a bit of the tension diffused. "Soon, don't you think?"

I nodded and rolled out of my side of the bed. We generally went for a run together each morning and did our own weight lifting at other times during the day. I was tying my shoes when my cell rang. Gabe's face fell as he looked at me, we both knew that calls before 0600 were never good news.

Ranger's voice greeted me. "I've got Stephanie this morning."

"Is she okay?" My heart was instantly in my throat as I worried about my best friend.

"She had a tough night and felt like someone was following her yesterday, though she didn't tell me or you when it was happening." His voice was quiet and I assumed she was still sleeping. "I'll fill you at the office later this morning." Ranger hung up with that and I felt rage begin to bubble up inside me.

Gabe knelt in front of me, his hands grasping my knees as his eyes made contact with mine. "Everything alright?"

I nodded. "Seems my blue-eyed angel had a rough night. Ranger stayed with her. I don't need to pick her up this morning."

He stood up and took my hand leading me outside for our run. Gabe knew that I needed to work off the anger at Dickie that was building inside my brain. I hated knowing that Stephanie had tortured nights and days while the man who hurt her so much probably slept soundly.

We were drinking some water in Gabe's kitchen after our run about to part ways for the day when he looked at me, a bit of nervousness in his eyes. "Would you want to have dinner with my parents tomorrow night? They'd like to meet you and I'd like you to meet them."

I knew Gabe's was open with his parents and that they accepted his homosexuality but it was still a new idea to me. No one had ever wanted me to meet their family before and I wasn't sure what they would think of me. Gabe came from a rather upstanding family and I couldn't imagine they would embrace a former gang member and current security professional with teardrop facial tattooes with open arms.

Gabe sensed my hesitation. "They'll love you because I do." He stood in front of me, his fingers around my wrists. "I know its fast but I do love you Hector."

His words pierced my soul and set me free to express my own love for him. I pulled him into a hug and spoke into his ear. "I love you too Gabe. I'd love to meet your family." I would do my best to my nervousness aside and hope that his parents didn't shun me.

As we went we our separate ways, he reminded me to let him know anything he could use for Stephanie's divorce and that he'd call me at lunch. We spoke everyday at lunch for a few minutes, it seemed like we were spending a lot of time together but at the same time it wasn't enough I always craved more of him and his beautiful dimples.

Steph was sitting in the conference room by herself when I arrived. She looked tired and a bit nervous but strong as always. I sat next to her concerned about her but still unable to stop the joy of Gabe's admission from pouring from my soul. She squeezed my hand and looked in my eyes. "You love each other." It was a statement of fact, not a question.

I chuckled not surprised that she could read me so well. "Yes, Chica we do. I'm going to meet his parents tomorrow night."

She leaned forward and kissed my cheek, her thumb running over my permanent tears. "I'm glad. Now, I suppose I better have a chat with him about making sure he takes good care of my most precious friend." She giggled and I couldn't help but laugh with her.

Ranger and Tank came in a few minutes later, both their faces blank but their bodies were radiating tension and anger. I knew that Ranger was trying not to use the blank face much around Stephanie but this morning I could tell by the muscles clenching in his jaw that he was furious and trying very hard not to expose that to her. Ranger took a seat next to Steph as Lester and Bobby too joined us.

"Stephanie's apartment location has been compromised." Ranger's voice was hard as he filled us in on her feelings of being followed yesterday. "I spotted a tail this morning as we drove here. It was a good tail, someone highly trained. I wouldn't have caught it if I wasn't specifically looking for one."

My fingers clenched into fists under the table knowing that the tail probably followed me when I took her home from Pino's last night. I was irritated that I hadn't caught it but I wasn't looking for it either. "Do we know who?" I assumed it was someone working for Dickie but wanted to make sure there were no other crazies in her life.

"Vince and Ram picked up the tail after we arrived here this morning. They'll report back if they find anything useful." Ranger looked at Steph and then me. He was pissed, we were going to have to move her to a secure location just as she was finally getting settled into a home.

I reached for her hand under the table, not surprised to find it shaking slightly. This would be just another blow to her fragile feeling of safety. "Babe," Ranger exhaled. "You can't stay at your apartment now. You can stay with me on seven or if that makes you uncomfortable..."

Steph interrupted, "Why would that make me uncomfortable? That's where I want to be if I can't go to my apartment."

Ranger gave a small smile pleased with her answer. Lester, Bobby, and Tank too smirked knowing that now there was no way either of them could deny their obvious and growing connection. Ranger gave them all a hard look and they quickly hid their smiles though I could tell there was no real anger behind his eyes.

The meeting broke apart and I drove Steph back to her place to pack up a few things. Her strength despite yet another scare never ceased to amaze me. I made a vow to make sure that her strength was never broken. There was no doubt in my mind Dickie and his father were behind whatever was happening and I would make sure both of them felt the full weight my wrath.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Hector's POV**_

I watched as Steph packed up her few belongings hating that we were moving her again after she was just starting to get comfortable on her own. It was for her own good, her own safety of course but that didn't make it any more palatable to her or me. Bobby and Lester were downstairs keeping an eye out just in case Dickie or someone working for him decided to stop by.

When she was done packing she surveyed the room, chewing on her bottom lip. She nodded at me and I took that as a sign that she was done. I reached for her bags and stood before her my stomach clenching at the look of exhaustion and fear in her blue eyes. "I'm sorry Chica. I didn't pick up the tail and now you have to move again." The guilt was eating at me despite Ranger's assurance that whoever had found her was highly trained and not easily spotted.

"It's not your fault Hector. I'm sure Dickie or his father are behind this." She let out a deep exhale and shivered. "He's never going to leave me alone is he? I don't want to run and hide for the rest of my life." Her voice was angry but also thick with tears that were ready to fall.

I pulled her into my arms and kissed her cheek. "We will make sure to end this, we won't allow you to run forever, won't allow him that power. I will make sure he leaves you alone." My voice was getting angrier than I wanted it to around her. "It's pretty obvious that Ranger isn't going to let anything happen to you either." I was trying to lighten the mood, hoping that Ranger's name would have the same effect on her as Gabe's did on me.

She smiled but it quickly faded. "I don't want any of you to get into trouble for me." She had been at RangeMan long enough to understand that we sometimes operated in legally grey areas.

I lifted her chin wanting her to see into my eyes. "Don't worry about us, we know what we're doing."

"You all carry such huge burdens already, I don't want to add to them." A few tears slid down her cheeks and pierced my heart. Her heart was too kind, her soul to gentle to deal with the violent world the rest of us had embraced as normal.

"We told you, you're one of us now and we take care of each other. You make us all happy, let us keep you safe and make you happy too." She was a light at RangeMan to which we all gravitated like moths. Her work was incredible, clients loved her and she picked up the tiniest clues during searches that helped us all do our jobs with efficiency, but it was much deeper than that. She gave us all hope and treated everyone of us like we were something special, like our dark pasts didn't exist and that endeared her to all of us. We all wanted her next to us because she was so good-hearted and because she didn't let us push her away. Steph was too good to be around us, we all knew it but we all selfishly wanted her there anyway.

She nodded but I could tell she wasn't quite convinced. "Let's get out of here." She followed behind me down the stairs and onto the street. We loaded her bags into the back of the SUV when someone called her name. She was instantly surrounded by Lester, Bobby, and I, our hands hovering over our guns.

"It's Dickie's dad." Steph's whispered voice filled my ear as rage boiled in my blood. It was the Orr family who had her followed. I was glad we got her out before they found her alone, but that gratitude did nothing to soften the rage filling my muscles.

Bobby took a step forward towards the man. "I told you at the courthouse, she has nothing to say to you. You need to stay away from her, we'll get a restraining order against you too."

Orr smirked at Bobby. "On what grounds? I haven't threatened or hurt her, I just wanted to talk to my daughter-in-law, see if we could come to a peaceful understanding."

I growled and stepped into Orr's face. "You can contact her through her attorney. Stay away from her unless you want to deal with me." Dickie's father took a step back his face remained stoic but he was wise enough to know that he couldn't intimidate me.

A car door shut behind me and I knew Lester had gotten Steph secured inside. I saw Bobby move towards me and put his hand on my forearm. "She doesn't see need to any violence, even if this prick deserves it." Bobby's voice was hard and cold but his reasoning about protecting Steph cut through the fog of my fury and allowed me to step back.

"Remember what I said, stay away from her or you will deal with me and I doubt that you're man enough to try and push me around like you do women half your size." My hands clenched at my sides, I wanted to reach out and snap his neck from his body but didn't want to expose Stephanie to that kind of carnage. She'd experienced enough brutality; I didn't want to force any more into her life or make her fearful of me in anyway.

I backed up with Bobby keeping my eyes on the man until he turned and walked away. Opening the back door I found Lester with his arm around Steph's shoulders. He was trying to contain his anger but the flexing of his jaw gave it away. Steph's hands were shaking when she looked at me, her eyes letting us all know she was nearing a breaking point.

Lester climbed out, letting me take her into my arms. She tucked her head into my neck as Bobby pulled us into the street to head back to Haywood. "His dad never hurt me, but I'm still afraid of him. They're never going to leave me alone." Bobby and Lester both let out deep breaths from the front seat, no doubt trying to control the growls that wanted to escape from their tense bodies.

Steph cried silently, her tears soaking through my shirt as I tried to comfort her. Bobby called Ranger filling him in, he'd want to know about Steph and maybe he could get the ball rolling on a restraining order for Dickie Orr Senior. I whispered words of comfort into Steph's ear while promising to end this nightmare for her; all of it in Spanish. My tone of voice was soothing even if my words were violent, Lester turned to smirk at me understanding my promise to rip the Orrs to shreds. Eventually Steph calmed but her face and eyes were red and puffy by the time we pulled into the garage at RangeMan and led her to the elevator towards Ranger's penthouse.

_**Ranger's POV**_

Ram called just a few minutes after Hector, Bobby, and Lester left to take Steph to pack up some things for her stay in my apartment. They let me know that they'd followed the car tailing Steph and I back to Kowalski Investigations. I knew Jack Kowalski he was a good private investigator who generally worked for lawyers trying to catch spouses in affairs but also did a lot of pro bono work to find deadbeat dads and make them pay their child support. He was a good man and I was surprised to find out that he was involved in tailing my Babe.

Tank and I went to his office to find just what was going on. Entering Jack's office his secretary immediately led us to a conference room saying that Jack was expecting us. I was a little shocked but figured once he knew that his investigation led him my way that I'd come calling.

He entered the room with a younger man and shook hands with both Tank and I before introducing his son-in-law, Mitch Sampson. "I've always made it a policy to never investigate for a man accused of abuse. I see that my son-in-law inadvertently ignored that policy. We've done a lot of divorce work for Dickie Senior over the years so when he asked Mitch to look into his daughter-in-law, Mitch did so without seeing if there were any abuse allegations." Jack let out a deep breath. "We were hired to see if Stephanie Orr was cheating on her husband. Mitch didn't report any affairs but he did tell Mr. Orr where she was staying. You'll need to move her to a safe place, I understand that Dickie Junior beat her pretty badly." He frowned and glared at his son-in-law.

"Stephanie is one of my employees and we've already moved her." My voice was unnecessarily terse, Jack was doing his best to handle his son-in-law's mistake but I was still pissed. God only knows what would have happened to her if she hadn't called me last night, if the Orr's had gotten to her when she was alone.

"If I had known about this entire mess from the beginning I would have called you." Jack cast another unhappy glance at his son-in-law. "Mitch knew she worked for you, if I had been kept in the loop, you and your employees would not have been followed." Jack was a smart businessman. He knew he didn't want to get on my bad side by messing with one of my employees. His work with single mothers let me know he was also compassionate and wouldn't tolerate this kind of work just to make a buck or grow his business.

"I know, Jack, thanks. Is there anything else I need to know?" I refused to acknowledge his son-in-law anymore lest I lose my control and ring his scrawny neck.

Jack shook his head no before showing Tank and I out. "I'd fire him if my daughter didn't love him. He's a good man, just trying too hard to impress me and grow the business." I nodded, on some level I understood but I still wasn't happy about it. I could have complimented the son-in-law's tailing skills but wasn't in the mood today.

On the way back to Haywood, Bobby called to tell me that Dickie Senior had shown up as they were moving Steph out of her shelter apartment. I growled and knew that I needed to put a stop to his confrontations. He might be a lawyer but he wasn't above my sense of law and order.

Turning our rig around I drove us towards Senior's office, it was time for me to talk to him man-to-man. I'm sure he thought of me as some kind of street thug and while I hoped that would scare him a bit, I knew that I could destroy him in other ways too. I had no problem digging up dirt and ruining his reputation in front of all of Trenton. There was no doubt in my mind that the man had skeletons just waiting to pop out of the closet with a little of my urging.

I called Jam on the way and he said he'd work on contempt charges and ethics violations for Dickie Senior. As an attorney he knew he shouldn't be contacting Steph without her lawyer present. The contempt charges would have to come first Jam explained and as a result of that the restraining order would almost definitely be granted by the courts.

Pulling into the parking lot outside the law office, Tank's hand clamped down on my forearm. "You can't kill him here there are too many witnesses." I chuckled at his wording, he wasn't trying to stop me from killing the man only from doing it in front of witnesses. To an outsider it would appear to be a joke and on some level it was, but we both knew there was a level of seriousness there as well.

"Why do you think I'm having you come with me?" I smirked at him. He chuckled slightly and got out of the car with me. We both knew that Tank was the only person in Trenton that would be able to pull me off of someone if I lost my temper. It was rare for me to lose control but thinking about Stephanie getting hurt again by an Orr could easily push the limits of my restraint.

The receptionist at the front desk swallowed and visibly paled at Tank and I when we stood in front of her. I knew we were putting off a lot of rage and while I didn't want to scare her, she was innocent in all this after all, I couldn't put the fury back in the bottle either. "I want to speak to Dickie Orr, Senior."

"Do you have an appointment?" She squeaked out at me.

"No and I mean I want to see him now." I growled at her, all attempts at being civil were completely gone when I thought about how frightened the Orr men made my Babe.

The receptionist made a hushed call that I didn't bother paying attention too. If she was calling security I knew Tank could handle them while I went in search of Dickie Senior. A tall, thin man appeared and asked us to follow him, he was obviously intimidated by us but tried to hide it.

We were shown into an office were Dickie Senior was sitting behind a large desk. I hadn't met the man before, but his son looked an awful lot like him so I knew I was in the right place. He stood up offering his hand for a shake. I didn't take it or the seat he gestured for me to sit in.

Tank closed the office door behind us and I quickly moved to stand in front of Orr. I didn't bother trying to hide behind my blank face I wanted him to see and feel my rage. He took half a step back and inhaled sharply, I had him and he knew it. "You will stay away from Stephanie or I'll ruin you and I don't just mean your body. Though I'll tear you limb from limb too so that you'll have absolutely nothing left." I grabbed at his tie pulling him into my face his eyes widened in shock and fear. "That terror you're feeling right now is only a drop in the ocean of horror I can bring into your life. I can make sure both you and your son live out the rest of your days in fear just like you've put Stephanie through and I'll make sure you do it penniless."

I pushed him back into his chair and delighted in watching him gasp for breath. "I'm glad you understand. If I have to remind you of our chat, it won't be in an office full of witnesses."

Backing out of the room I couldn't help but smirk at the way his panicked eyes followed me. I knew it was only a moment of fear but for that moment he felt just like my Babe had felt for most of the last year and that gave me just a tiny bit of satisfaction. Part of me hoped that he'd try something stupid again just so I could punch him, but I was hopeful that Jam could help me ruin him in other ways first.

_**Steph's POV**_

Bobby, Lester, and Hector helped me put my bags in Carlos' bedroom. I didn't know where else to go with them and despite wanting to stay here I suddenly felt like maybe I pushing our relationship. We were more than friends but certainly weren't at a stage where we should be living together just yet either. I took a deep breath and reminded myself that this was a temporary solution to keep me safe and that I shouldn't over think it.

The three of them looked at me and I knew they were trying to figure out what to say or do next. I didn't want to cry or be afraid anymore today so I did my best to slip into denial and put on a brave face. "When can I start learning some self-defense?"

Hector and Lester both looked to Bobby. It was obvious he was going to have to clear me and my battered body before anyone else would even think about it. "Want me to look at you ribs or would you prefer to see a doctor?"

"You can." I smiled and followed Bobby into Ranger's amazingly luxurious bathroom. He closed the door behind us and gave me a gentle smile.

"Do you have a bra on?" I nodded. "Take your shirt off and I'll just run my hands on your ribs and see if I can feel any cracks and gauge the brusing."

I took my shirt off and Bobby stepped in front of me. He kept his eyes on my face as he raised his hands in front of my torso. I flinched before he even touched me, my nerves frazzled. "I won't hurt you Stephanie and I'll only touch you with your permission."

"I know, I'm sorry Bobby. I'm a little jumpy but I know you wouldn't hurt me." I gave him a smile and took the half-step towards him. He raised his hands, his fingers lightly touching my skin. He was gentle letting me get used to his touch before his exam went deeper, his fingers feeling my bones for injury. I inhaled a sharp breath when he reached a particularly tender spot.

He frowned and his fingers quit prodding me. "That hurt?" I nodded. "Steph you need to wait a little while longer before the guys can work with you on self-defense. I'm sorry but I don't want them to hurt your ribs and set back your healing. It gets a little hands-on." He smiled. "I bet Tank could teach you how to use a stun gun though, that way you don't have to move your body as much or fall."

"Think he'll want to do that?" I pulled my shirt back over my bra and looked at Bobby hopeful that he wasn't just trying to make me feel better.

"Of course he will." Bobby gave me a bright smile as he opened the bathroom door and led me back into the living room where Hector and Lester were now joined by Tank and Ranger. They were quietly talking, Hector filling them in our encounter with Dickie's dad.

When Carlos saw me come into the room, he stood up and walked towards me, his expression one of deep concern. "Babe?"

"I'm okay." I gave him a smile as he wrapped his arms around me and placed a kiss to my forehead. Breathing in his delicious scent, I took comfort in the security that I always felt against his body.

I sat on the couch between Carlos and Hector as Carlos filled us in on Jam and Gabe's plans to attack Dickie and his dad legally. Ruining his dad's law practice was never something that had occurred to me but I was glad to know that he wouldn't be allowed to continue harrassing me without consequences. Ranger also let us know about the investigator who had been hired to catch me in an affair. It gave me the creeps but it felt better some how to know that it wasn't Dickie himself who had been following me around.

Tank gave me a huge grin when Bobby told him of my desire to learn how to use the stun gun as part of my self-defense training. He offered to start tomorrow morning. His positive reaction set my mind at ease immediately and I found myself looking forward to learning how to better care for myself so that maybe the guys didn't always need to be my shadows.

We ate some lunch together and I found myself relaxed and content. This crew of former soldiers and gang-members had circled their wagons around me offering me friendship and safety in a way like I'd never known. They had given me a home, something I wasn't sure I'd ever had until Hector moved next door to me.

After lunch, Carlos and I were left alone in his apartment. "I put my stuff in your bedroom. Thanks for letting me stay with you." I felt myself blushing as I looked at the floor afraid to meet his eyes. "You'll tell me if I'm cramping your style right? I can try to find somewhere else to go."

He lifted my chin and looked into my eyes. "I like you being with me and in my space. Having you here means you're safe and that's exactly what I want for you." He kissed my lips gently, his knuckles caressing my jawline lightly.

My hands gripped as his waist wanting to absorb some of his strength and calm. I broke the kiss and put my ear to his firm chest the sound of his steady heart beat relaxing my worried mind. "Am I going to have to move out of state?" The fear planted by the shelter weeks ago suddenly came from my mind with no thought of censoring it.

Carlos tugged on my hand pulling me to the couch with him and settling me in his lap. "Babe, what makes you ask that?"

"The lady at the shelter said that they could arrange for me to get out of state if my husband didn't leave me alone. She said that in some cases that was the only way to stay safe." A tear escaped my eye only to be captured by Carlos' finger before it reached my chin.

"Babe, I will not let him chase you from your life. I will keep you safe and we will make sure he leaves you alone. If we needed to get you out of Trenton, I'd take you to one of my offices in Boston or Miami." His voice was tender but his body was stiff. He was mad but I found the anger comforting rather than frightening knowing that he would use it to keep me from harm. The knowledge that he'd take me somewhere, not send me away filled me with a sense of deep contentment, I knew I could handle whatever happened if he stuck with me.

He sat with me for a long time as I gathered my thoughts and fears. "I suppose I should get back to work before my boss thinks I'm taking advantage of his boundless generosity." I giggled against his neck while his arms squeezed me tightly to him.

We parted ways to work downstairs with a gentle kiss. He reminded me that I could come and go in the penthouse as I pleased, that he wanted me to think of it as home for as long as I needed it. The chat and connection with him made me feel light as I approached the rest of my day, allowing me to leave the fear and drama of the morning behind me.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Steph's POV**_

Tank had spent the last hour working with me and my stun gun. He spent a lot of time showing me where to make contact on the body, torso is best but anywhere would work if necessary. He taught me how to keep it in my purse so that I could grab it quickly if necessary, but did ask that if I was walking somewhere dangerous or if I had a feeling like something was off to just carry it in my hand. That seemed like good advice but these days my nerves were so on edge I was afraid that I'd always have it out.

Tank had a ton of patience with me and I could see that he would be a good teacher when we moved onto more self-defense. Despite his large size and rather ferocious demeanor, he was like a big kitten underneath gentle and very kind. I wasn't surprised to learn that he had several cats of his own at home. We finished up with a bottle of water and a reminder that I needed to keep it charged if I wanted to work.

Carlos had been working out while I got my introduction to stun guns from Tank. He finished up the same time we did and led me upstairs to his apartment. We shared a bed again last night and I could see that we would as long as I stayed with him. It wasn't a hardship by any stretch of the imagination but I did have to wrestle my Hungarian hormones into submission each time I felt his body against mine.

Our kisses were getting more intense as he quietly opened his life up to me. I was trying very hard to let him into mine as well. He was a man of great patience and gentleness despite the

obvious fear and respect he instilled in others around him. I found myself wanting to drink him in constantly literally and figuratively. His wolf grins and touches let me know he was feeling the same way.

Sometimes I still flinched from his touch usually when I wasn't expecting it. I knew it upset it him that I jumped from his touch but he never raised his voice in irritation at me. He wouldn't back up either, stayed close even when I jumped or flinched and reassured me that I was okay. It was his way of teaching me, proving to me that he would never hurt me, that I was safe with him and it was working.

I was working on searches just before Noon when Carlos appeared at my desk. "Babe, your dad and Grandma are downstairs."

Sucking in a deep breath I looked at him. "My mom?"

"No." He shook his head. "Do you want me to send them away?"

It was my turn to shake my head. "I'd like to see them." I stood up and headed towards the elevator Carlos on my heels. I looked at him trying to raise one eyebrow but only succeeding in raising both.

He laughed at me. "You're so cute when you try to do that. I just thought you'd like some friendly support."

"Thank you." I squeezed his hand as the elevator closed and took us downstairs to the first floor.

Grandma Mazur rushed at me squeezing me tightly to her. She stepped back and looked Ranger up and down before smiling. "Well isn't he good looking?"

"Grandma, Dad this is my boss and friend Carlos Manoso." My dad stepped forward and shook Carlos' hand.

"Pumpkin, can you join us for lunch?" My dad leaned in to kiss my cheek.

"Ah, sure, I think." I looked at Ranger not sure if I should go or would be safe if I did.

Carlos rested his hand on the small of my back. "Why don't I take you all to my favorite diner just down the street?"

I let out a deep breath, relaxing knowing that I'd be safe from Dickie and have some support in case the lunch turned dirty. We went to Shorty's where we were instantly shown to a booth against the back wall. Ranger had me sit on the inside while he sat at the edge his back against the back of the wall. It was obvious that this was normal, bodyguard behavior for him. It could easily be seen excessive but today it felt supremely protective and exactly what I needed.

Grandma, dad, and I ate pizza while Ranger had a salad. It seemed that he always ate healthy no matter what he never seemed to indulge in sweets or fats. His commitment and discipline never ceased to astound me.

We had a nice lunch my dad and grandma kept the conversation light asking how I was doing and where I was living. I kept my answers short and simply told them that I was living at RangeMan. Grandma could be a gossip so I didn't want her knowing or telling anyone else that I was staying inside Ranger's apartment.

Carlos paid for lunch despite my dad's protests. It seemed that my dad approved of Carlos and while I wasn't looking for that it made me happy nonetheless. Grandma obviously liked him but I could that she made Carlos a little nervous. The idea of my elderly grandma making the bad-ass soldier with a blank face a little scared amused me to no end.

We were saying goodbye standing by my dad's car when he turned and looked at Ranger. "You're keeping my little girl safe, aren't you?"

Ranger's face was solemn as he met my dad's eyes. "Yes, Sir." His eyes cut to me quickly before looking at my dad again. "I won't let Dickie touch her again."

"Good man." my dad shook Ranger's hand again before kissing my cheek and opening the diver's side door.

Grandma leaned in and whispered in my ear. "Your mom will come around, she's delusional but that's not your fault. Stick close to this strong man." She kissed my cheek and sat down, buckling herself in. My dad gave me a hug and reminded me to call him if I needed anything. I watched them drive down the street before going back inside RangeMan.

"You okay, Babe?" Carlos squeezed my hand as we rode the elevator up to the fifth floor.

I nodded. "I think so. My family is so dysfunctional this is about the best I can hope for."

He kissed my temple. "Well you have us now. We're dysfunctional too but it seems like you've brought us all together as family."

I couldn't help but smile from the pure joy of that feeling. Since about a month after marrying Dickie I've felt so closed off and isolate that I wasn't sure I'd ever have even casual friends again let alone a family. Because of Hector and his insistence that I come to an interview at RangeMan, I had just that now it might not seem like much on the outside but to me these Merry Men had become my brothers and my life line.

_**Ranger's POV**_

Meeting Steph's dad was a first for me. I've met the parents of employees before, given bad news to the parents of soldiers I went into battle with, but I'd never met the father of a woman I was falling in love with before. Her family was dysfunctional at best, from what I could tell her mother was emotionally abusive but I still found myself wanting her dad to like me and approve of me. That was new for me too, normally I don't give a rat's ass about what anyone thinks of me, but when it came to the curly-haired brunette currently sharing my bed everything seemed to be new.

I was falling in love with her, though I hadn't told her that yet. Timing and patience were key, Steph was understandably timid and I was going to do everything I could to make her feel safe and comfortable. Part of me assumed that she was going to want some time to herself once the divorce was final and we could make sure Dickie couldn't harm her anymore but I was doing my best to let her know that I would be here waiting without pressure until she was ready.

Steph wore every emotion, every single thought clearly on her face so I knew that her feelings for me mirrored those I had for her. It was the complete opposite of most people I dealt with on a daily basis but I found it comforting and endearing, the good emotions and thoughts anyway. Seeing fear or anxiety in her beautiful blue eyes immediately set me on edge and put me on the warpath to end whatever was causing it for her.

She still jumped or flinched occasionally when I touched her but it was getting less frequent. It happened most often now when she wasn't prepared for my touch, if I touched her when her back was turned for instance. I hoped it would dissipate over time but I also knew that as long as Dickie and his father remained an active threat she was likely to remain jumpy until she knew without a doubt that she was safe.

The intercom on my desk phone buzzed waking me from my thoughts. "Boss, Jack Kowalski and Mitch Sampson would like to see you." Hal's voice came through the speaker.

"Show them to my office." I opened my door and waited for them to come up. I was intrigued about what would bring them by today. Part of me worried that it was more bad news but I felt like our conversation yesterday was complete.

They came in and I shook hands with both of them still more than a little irritated with Mitch. They took seats in my guest chairs while I closed the door. After I took my seat behind the desk Jack handed me a file folder. I looked at him waiting for an explanation before opening the folder. "Mitch and I wanted to see if we could do a little something to make up for our colossal mistake in regards to Stephanie Orr." He exhaled a deep breath. "The one thing I've learned over the years is that the spouse worried about affairs is usually having one of their own."

I quirked an eyebrow at him and fingered the edge of the folder on my desk as the understanding of what was inside hit me. Mitch spoke up, the first time he'd done so in my presence. "After you left yesterday I followed Dickie Junior and took the pictures in that folder. He was with a woman named Joyce Barnhardt. If you or Stephanie don't want to do anything with them fine, but if you do then you have something else to help her in her divorce."

Nodding, I opened the folders to find photos of Dickie with his pants around his ankles and a woman's legs wrapped around his waist, his hands bracing himself above her on a dining table. It wasn't bad enough that the bastard practically destroyed his vibrant wife but he just seemed to rub his betrayal in her face at every turn. I clenched my fists on my thighs wanting to rip his dick off and wandering about anything he may have exposed her too in his infidelity.

I thanked them for the gesture and showed them out of the building. My heart ached for the news I was about to drop on Stephanie. I considered not telling her about it, knowing that the abuse already gave her a strong divorce case but I didn't relish the idea of keeping secrets from her. On the way to my office I stopped and got Hector, I figured she could use his friendship when I dropped this bomb on her tender soul.

Hector's body tensed and filled with rage as he leafed through the folder of photos. I knew his thoughts were as dark as mine and that we were both desperately trying to control our vicious tendencies around Stephanie. After wrestling his emotions into submission, he brought Steph to my office.

He closed the door behind him and led her to my couch. I sat on the table in front of them, the file sitting next to me. She was chewing her lip, she was bright and knew that whatever was coming wasn't good news.

Previous experience told me to just tell her, that she didn't need sugar coating. "Babe, the private investigators who were following you felt bad and wanted to make it up to you. They followed Dickie around yesterday and caught him in an affair."

I picked up the folder to hand it to her. She took it but Hector put his hand over hers before she opened it. "You don't have to look at the photos Chica."

Taking a deep breath she made eye contact with me and then Hector. "Yes, I do. Gabe's going to need them and the judge will look at them, I should too." Again, I was proud of her and glad to know she would use them in her divorce proceedings.

She leafed through the photos quickly, tears building in her eyes. "It shouldn't matter but it still hurts. I shouldn't be surprised by another betrayal from him but I am." She closed the file and handed it back to me. "Gabe should get a copy." I nodded at her.

A tear slid down her cheek, causing my body to ache for her pain and burn with rage for Dickie at the same time. Hector wiped the tear and kissed her temple. "Chica?"

"Can Bobby check me for diseases? We didn't use condoms; who knows what he gave me." A tiny sob escaped her lips making my stomach clench. Her tears were harder for me to take than any torture I'd ever endured. Hector pulled her into his embrace, holding her head against his shoulder.

"He can, Babe. I'll call him when you're ready and we'll go together okay?" I squeezed her knee desperate to soothe her.

"As soon as possible, whenever he has a minute." Her blue eyes were worried but strong, aware that no good would come from waiting.

I put a call into Bobby, asking him if he had time to see us and draw some blood. Steph could give the details as she saw fit. He let me know he'd be ready in twenty minutes. Hanging up I watched Steph melt into Hector's embrace as he whispered words of comfort and encouragement. I was going to get my hands on Dickie Orr again no matter what came of the blood tests. I didn't want to jeopardize the finalizing of her divorce so I would wait until she was officially free of him and then I would let him know just what I thought about the many ways he tormented the beautiful woman in front of me.

_**Hector's POV**_

Bobby's face was grim as he listened to Steph tell of Dickie's affair and her fears of disease. Her valid concerns were just another reason in a long list for me to want to kill Dickie Orr in the most painful way I could imagine. Bobby approached her with the syringe causing her hand to tighten almost painfully around mine. Needles were obviously not her friend. Ranger talked to her keeping her mind occupied while I caressed her hand and Bobby drew blood.

When Bobby finished putting the band-aid over her elbow, she looked at me. "Will you give the photos to Gabe?" I nodded and she smiled. "Good, now go. You have plans tonight and I expect a full report tomorrow when you take me to lunch." I chuckled at her as she released my hand. I kissed her forehead and nodded to Ranger and Bobby on my way out.

I dropped the photos off with Gabe quickly not wanting to get sidetracked. At home, my mind couldn't decide what to focus on; my anger at Dickie, my concern for Steph, or my nervousness over meeting Gabe's parents. I showered and changed into jeans and a red button up shirt. Pulling my hair back into a ponytail in front of the mirror, my eyes were drawn to my teardrops. I traced them with my finger and worried about how Gabe's parents would react.

I've thought about having them removed over the years but could never quite pull the trigger. The tattooes helped me with certain undercover gigs for RangeMan and they generally made people keep their distance. It wasn't that I didn't want people in my life, but the tattooes helped me identify people who weren't worth my time quickly and cut them out before they had the chance to break my heart.

The knock at my door jarred me from my thoughts. I opened it to find Gabe standing there, a bright grin and glorious dimples greeting me and setting my spirit at ease. "You look very handsome." He sighed and leaned in to kiss my cheek.

"Thank you." I whispered into his ear. "You look great, too." His hand wrapped around my waist and I felt myself begin to relax. I trusted him and believed that if he was worried about how his parents would react he'd have warned me.

We rode mostly in silence to his parents' house. He held my hand as he drove there was no doubt that he could sense my nervousness. When he pulled up to a curb and parked the car my mind reeled with the possibilities of how badly this night could go. Gabe tugged on my hand. "Relax, my parents are really great. I love you." His hand caressed my cheek, his thumb sweeping across the teardrops. "I wouldn't lead you to slaughter."

I smiled and let my thumbs caress his dimples. "I know, I trust you and I love you, too. Besides they raised you, look how great you are, I'm sure they'll be just the same."

Walking up the path to their front door, I was immediately taken in by their gardens. It seemed as if there were flowers and herbs everywhere and lots of trinkets. It was a hodgepodge collection of plants and garden art but somehow worked and beautifully so.

His parents met us on the front porch. They were both tall and lean, like Gabe. His mother had the same bright smile as Gabe, her face framed in greying hair pulled back into a braid. I couldn't help but smile as the dimples on his dad's face erupted when he shook my hand. It was easy to see the family resemblance.

They invited us in, leading us to the backyard that was planted mostly like the front yard but also had a table and chairs. We sat and chatted for a long while. Unlike Stephanie, who's parents were so very different than her, it was easy to see how Gabe got his free-spirited ways. His parents didn't so much as flinch at my appearance, welcoming me with open arms.

His mother, Linda, served us homemade pizza, proudly listing the vegetables and herbs that had come from their garden. It was a comfortable meal and one I truly could envision repeating on a weekly basis. The idea of Gabe and I having weekly dinners with his parents for the rest of our lives filled me with joy and pride. For the first time in my life, I felt like I was beginning to be a part of a family and that made my heart feel like it would burst from my chest.

Dessert was made and served by Peter, Gabe's dad, apparently he was the baker. I'd never seen two people so content not only with each other but with their talents in the garden and the kitchen. The peach cobbler was delicious and I found myself having seconds not out of politeness but purely because I coudln't get enough.

I helped Linda carry the dirty dishes into the kitchen. She wrapped her fingers around my wrist after I stuck a few plates in the dishwasher. I smiled as she held my hand and looked into my eyes. "I feel the need to ask what your intentions with my son are, Hector." Her voice and face were light as she joked, but there was some seriousness there too.

"I love him." I held her gaze and smiled. Admitting it to Gabe and Stephanie had made me happy but reassuring his mother that I adored her son made me feel as light as air.

She squeezed my hand. "Good, because it's obvious that he loves you. I hope we'll get to see a lot more of you around here."

"I'd like that very much." Peter's arm wrapped around my shoulder and patted my upper arm, obviously hearing and pleased with the conversation.

We finished the night with coffee under the stars. Gabe held my hand as we relaxed with his parents. It was an odd thing for me to be so openly affectionate but I found it freeing. It only increased my desire to keep Gabe in my life and by my side.

His parents gave me tight hugs and kisses to the cheek on the front porch before we left. Gabe started the car and looked at me before pulling out into the street. "So?"

I chuckled. "They're wonderful. It must have been a dream growing up with such loving parents." We hadn't talked about my childhood and I wasn't ready to do that tonight but I was so glad to know that he grew up in a much better environment than I did. "I can't wait to spend more time with them."

"I'm so very glad you liked them. I knew they'd like you." He kissed the back of my hand. "Your place or mine?" His touch changed with the question it went from supportive to passionate, the look in his eyes making my mouth run dry.

"You're driving." I smiled at him. "I'll gladly go wherever you take me."

He nodded and smiled before pulling out into the street. It was an odd thing for me to not have an opinion, to not want to control the situation but I found myself truly wanting to go wherever he wanted to take me. It was a sentiment that was seemingly taking over every aspect of my life not just tonight's drive and I found myself truly looking forward to a future life and love with him.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

_**Hector's POV**_

Gabe was resting against my side, his arm around my waist, his bare feet stretched on the other end of the couch. He'd brought us back to my apartment where we got comfortable quickly, chatting about Steph and Dickie's affair for a little while before we settled into a companionable silence. Our bodies curved into each other, our hands never stopped touching and caressing and I realized that it was in these moments that I was truly relaxed something I hadn't been in a very long time, if ever.

"You know, you've never so much as mentioned a mother or a father in the weeks that we've known each other." He was right, of course, I tried not to think of my parents let alone ever talk about them or my childhood. "Tell me about your parents." Gabe's voice was whisper soft as he sat up and urged me to put my head in his lap.

I followed his lead and stretched out; my head on his lap. I tried looking up at him but found my self looking to the side wanting to avoid his gaze. Talking about my parents or my childhood wasn't something I ever did and despite how much I loved Gabe I wasn't sure I could share those painful memories with him.

His fingers caressed my forehead and teardrops before sliding across my lips. He leaned down, tilting my face back in his direction before kissing me and sitting up again. "You can tell me, whatever it is I want to know. I don't want you to hide anything from me, I want to know everything and whatever's left after that too*."

A small smile escaped my lips as I sighed and relaxed into his embrace. "My mother and father brought us from Ecuador to New Jersey when I was just four. I don't remember much about those early years." A deep part of me wished I could remember those years because they were probably the happiest. Gabe's fingers continued to touch my face, the fingers on his other hand entwined with me and rested on my chest, directly over my heart.

"Things must have been difficult. I'm sure it was for them, they didn't speak much English and my father didn't have many skills. My dad started committing petty crimes and getting into trouble. He was in and out of jail most of my life. My mother never left him though, she always stayed devoted to their marriage, even when he started turning her out, selling her to rich business men who wanted to slum it with Hispanic women, to make ends meet."

Gabe's eyes were so compassionate and as usual completely focused on every word that came out of my mouth. "It's no wonder that you're so very protective of Stephanie."

"I don't think my dad hit my mother but he certainly didn't protect or care for her the way a husband should either. I think her customers hit her occasionally." The memories of her bruises were hazy but I was sure they were real. "She started doing drugs, I'm sure as a coping mechanism." Listening to my mother throw up or slur her words after shooting up in our bathroom was a nightly ritual of my pre-teen years. "My dad went to prison when I was 13. I joined the gang when I was 14. My mother continued to do drugs and prostitute until she died of a drug overdose when I was 16." A tear escaped my eyes as I thought of losing her. Despite the less than ideal childhood, I knew that my mother loved me. I loved her too but never really had the opportunity to prove that to her.

Gabe wiped the moisture from my cheek. "I'm so sorry, love."

"I haven't seen my father since I was about 15. I used to visit him in prison but stopped when my mother died. He should be out of prison by now but we haven't had any contact in a long time. I've been on my own since my mother died. I lived with gang members, got into trouble, and did a lot of ugly things but I never touched drugs. I used violence as my way of coping, drugs held little draw for me, I guess that was a blessing." I turned my eyes away from him ashamed of the things I did when I was young and full of rage. There was so much more but I couldn't find my voice to speak of it all.

His fingers traced my jawline. "Don't be ashamed, it was because of all that you learned then that makes you so wonderful now. Nothing you could tell me would push me away. I know you're glossing over a lot of the gory details, I won't force you to tell me, but if you ever want to share that burden with me you can." His eyes were so full of tenderness as he spoke and called me out for being so secretive.

Leaning into his touch, I found comfort and forgiveness for deeds done long ago. "I met Ranger when I was 19. I broke into one of his warehouses, he caught me inside. He could have easily turned me in or killed me for that matter." I chuckled remembering Ranger's face mostly devoid of emotion as he decided what to do with me. "I'm still not sure why but he gave me a second chance, took me into RangeMan and gave me discipline and purpose. I owe him my life."

"I owe him mine too, I suppose, for allowing me the chance to know and love you." Gabe's brown eyes shone at me, his face relaxed and content. There was no judgment or horror over my past, only acceptance of the man I was now. Once again Gabe left me humbled and filled with pride at the same time.

Raising myself up, I leaned my chest into his. His arms wrapped my back, keeping me there our lips inches apart the delicious moment building before our mouths touched. The kiss was gentle and soft as his soul took on my pain and absolved me of my wrongs; his tongue reaching inside and spreading a balm for all the wounds still open in my heart.

He pulled back just centimeters. "Thank you for sharing all that with me. I love you, Hector and hate that you had to endure all that but at the same time I'm glad it all happened and led you to me."

"I've never told anyone before. I don't think I could have bared if it has pushed you away. The love I feel for you is unlike anything I've ever known." His dimples appeared as his face lit up with his smile causing my heart to swell.

We stayed on the couch for a long time, just holding and kissing one another until it was apparent that we needed to sleep. Again we climbed into bed together, our hormones raging but deciding wait on that physical connection. As usual, he held me against his chest as my eyes closed, my body and mind completely at rest because of his amazing aura.

_**Ranger's POV**_

Steph took an extremely long shower when we got back from Bobby's. I figured she was trying to get clean of the thoughts that were no doubt filling her mind. If Dickie gave her some kind of disease I'd make sure his last hours were agonizing. Bobby had reminded her that since she didn't have any other symptoms she was most likely okay, though we all knew some things didn't make themselves known for years after being infected. I tried to push my own concerns for her health aside in favor of just comforting and reassuring her sweet soul.

Ella had delivered dinner while she was showering. I'd asked for some comfort food for Steph and as usual Ella came through with shining stars. We had some fresh bread and broccoli cheese soup with chocolate cake for dessert. It was a meal I wouldn't indulge in often but I hoped it would lift Steph's spirits.

When she came out of the bedroom dressed in my t-shirt and sweats my heart skipped a beat. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying which tore at my soul, but the idea that my clothes gave her something she needed made my heart swell. "Ella brought dinner." I reached for her hand but she flinched from my touch and wouldn't latch onto me. It was unusual for her to flinch when she knew I was reaching for her but I assumed she was feeling a bit raw and tried not to show my hurt at her reaction.

Following me into the kitchen, she took a seat at the counter with me. She picked at her food, the lack of meal enthusiasm and her silence was unnerving. "Babe, what's going on inside the beautiful head of yours?"

She gave me a sad smile. "The first time Dickie hit me..." Her eyes welled up with tears as she put her fork down and turned her face from me.

Dropping my own fork, I moved quickly and pulled her onto the couch with me. Sitting down on the couch I tried to pull her into my lap but she tried to move from my embrace. "Babe, why don't you want to sit on my lap? You've been there lots of times, you know I won't hurt you."

"How can you want to touch me? It's not bad enough that I'm some kind of weak woman who let her husband hit her but now he could have given me some disease too. Why aren't you repulsed by me?" Her breath was coming in sobs as the tears flowed freely from her beautiful blue eyes.

Fury filled me and I knew that I would have to make Dickie Orr pay for this and everything else he had done to her. We let him off to easily the last time. "Stephanie, please sit on my lap. I like having you there. I am not repulsed by you, could never be."

I held my arms open for her. She chewed on her lip for a few seconds before accepting the invitation, her head immediately gravitating to and nuzzling in my neck. I rubbed her back and kissed her forehead holding her close to me. "Babe you aren't weak; you're strong and resilient. You didn't let Dickie beat you, he abused you plain and simple. I will not let you blame yourself for what he did to you."

"The first time he beat me it was because I questioned his friendship with a woman at work. I suspected an affair, he beat me for questioning him and reminded me that if I kept him interested he wouldn't have to stray." She took a shuddering breath against my neck as my fingers clenched into a fist around her. "I should have left him, but when he apologized I believed him and I knew that my mother would blame me so I stayed. I was so stupid."

God help me and her mother if we were ever left alone in room together. I've never hit a woman before, but she could easily be the first. "You are not stupid, just trusting and that's not a bad thing Steph. Your husband is one of those people you should be able to trust and believe."

She was watching me, her eyes tormented but also extremely attentive as she hung on my every word. My thumbs wiped the tears from her cheeks as I leaned into kiss her but she tensed and pulled away just slightly. I furrowed my eyebrows as I tried to read what was wrong. "What if I'm not well?" She chewed on her lip after the words crossed it.

"If something's wrong, we'll get you the medical care you need. You can't give me anything through a simple kiss, Steph." I continued to rub her cheeks and felt her body relax into mine.

"I'm afraid of being sick, Carlos." She looked down at my hands in her lap and squeezed them.

Lifting her chin, I leaned in again and kissed her lips gently before pulling back and keeping her gaze. "I know you are Steph, and that's okay but let's just see what the blood tests say before we get too upset. The chances are better than good that you're just fine."

Wrapping her arms around me she hugged me tightly. I loved feeling her soft body against mine and whenever her tiny arms held me I had to fight the urge to let out a long, decidedly unmasculine sigh. "Thank you." Her warm breath tickled my ear before she placed a small kiss just underneath my earlobe. I swallowed the growl that wanted to escape as her affections overwhelmed my body and brain.

She sat in my lap for a long time, the two of us simply touching and sharing gentle soft kisses. We didn't talk much, she seemed to be processing the days events and I was happy to let her do that or anything else for that matter as long as she stayed pressed up against my body. I felt her yawn against my neck as her muscles went slack. Her breathing evened out and my heart swelled knowing that despite everything from the day she trusted me enough to fall asleep in my arms.

Slipping my arm under her knees, I stood up and carried her into my bedroom. I had to block out the reality of what I was doing, lest other parts of my body decide to stand up too. Someday I would carry her into my bedroom and make love to her but I knew that it would have to wait until she could trust me implicitly.

I laid behind her, running my fingers through her hair for a long time watching her sleep. She was so beautiful and peaceful in her sleep, the feel and sight of her in my bed relaxed me in a way I didn't experience much in life. Before I let my eyes close I promised her and myself many more nights of this serenity.

_**Steph's POV**_

Gabe called this morning and asked if I'd be willing to meet in his office this afternoon. He had a plan and while it was a good one, I found myself extremely nervous. The plan involved me sitting down with Gabe and Dickie and his father. Bobby and Hector were going to come along with me, but I was still terrified of sitting in a small conference room and having to face Dickie.

I got changed in Carlos' apartment and waited for Ella to bring lunch. Ranger couldn't join me today and while I could eat with the guys in the break room, I needed some time to get my nerves under control. Just the thought of seeing Dickie and his dad made my hands shake, sitting in a room with them was likely to shake something loose.

Ella came in with lunch, her bright smile always set me at ease. She had such a tender way about her and I could tell all the guys adored her. She mothered everyone in this building, giving love and care freely through food and kind words. I know she did a lot for RangeMan and most of it behind the scenes, but I could tell that she was a key team member in how well the business functioned though people on the outside would never know that. "By yourself today, dear?"

"Yeah, I am." I nodded and looked at her, realizing that I never talked to her much. "Have you eaten yet, Ella? Can you join me?"

She grinned, her eyes crinkling at the corners. "I'd love too."

We sat at the counter eating and talking for an entire hour. I was surprised to learn that she didn't have any children of her own. She seemed like the kind of woman who would have a large family, but said it just wasn't in the cards for her. In the end she believed it to be a blessing because it allowed her to be a mother to all the men inside RangeMan. It was obvious that she loved them all like they were her children. I felt like I was included in her family of adopted children and knew that I was grateful to have her motherly ways supporting me.

Before we parted ways, Ella helped me choose which shoes to wear with my outfit and gave me a reassuring hug. "Keep your head up. It's okay to be afraid, but don't you be ashamed. He's the one who should hang his head."

It wouldn't be easy advice to follow, but I knew I should try. "Thank you." I squeezed her hand one last time before going to the garage to meet Bobby and Hector.

Carlos had another meeting scheduled for this afternoon. He offered to change it, to come along but I told him that it was unnecessary. I knew I would be safe in Gabe's office especially with Hector and Bobby along, but I also didn't want to be that clingy. I wanted to try and face Dickie a bit more on my own.

Hector stayed inside Gabe's office as Bobby, Gabe, and I made our way to a conference room where Dickie and his father were already waiting. Gabe and Hector felt like Hector's presence in the meeting would only escalate the tension, so I went in without him. I knew it was unlikely that Dickie or his dad would try anything here but I was still glad that Bobby would be with me and that Hector would be just few steps away.

Dickie and his dad stood up when we entered the room. I assumed this was probably just for politeness sake but I still jumped and took a step back. Bobby's hand exerted a little pressure where it rested on the small of my back before he leaned into whisper in my ear. "I won't let them hurt you."

I nodded and took a deep breath trying to rein in my nerves and shaking hands. I took a seat across the table from the Orrs and in between Gabe and Bobby. Gabe handed over the photos of Dickie and Joyce Barnhardt. "I believe these change our negotiations quite a bit." Gabe's back was rod straight, his voice extremely confident as he made eye contact with Dickie Senior.

Dickie's face got red, his breathing more rapid as his anger over the photos increased. This anger was what I feared most of all, I knew what usually followed and I didn't want a repeat. Gabe's hand rested on my shaking knee under the table, reminding me that I had nothing to fear here, that I wasn't alone with an angry Dickie this time.

"You had me followed?" Dickie was pissed and while I was still terrified of what he could do to me, I felt strong today. He was losing his power over me. Knowing that the Merry Men had my back gave me the courage to know that I was keeping that power this time, that I'd never allow him to have it again.

Dickie slapped the table bringing me back to the present as I jumped and slid my chair back. "Answer me, Stephanie!"

Bobby was on his feet instantly, his palms pressed on the table as he stood in front of me and leaned towards Dickie. "You won't raise your voice or try to intimidate her, understand me? You can't scare me so you better just settle down."

I wanted to giggle from nervousness and from glee as Dickie's face went pale. Knowing that for a minute or two Dickie felt fear like he instilled in me filled my heart with a sense of satisfaction that was hard to name. Dickie nodded and Bobby took his seat and pulling my chair back between him and Gabe.

"We've adjusted the divorce settlement to include a clause for medical care in case Stephanie was exposed to any health concerns because of your infidelity." Gabe remained calm and professional, not letting the outburst break his stride.

Dickie and his dad blew out breaths through pursed lips in an effort to calm themselves. "I was tested because of her cheating ways, though we didn't catch her in the act." Dickie's voice was sarcastic as he tried to prove that all of our problems were still my fault. "I'm clean."

I let out a huge sigh of relief, all the fears from the last day or so leaving my body in that breath. Bobby squeezed my hand but his face remained the typical RangeMan blank. Gabe nodded, but wasn't deterred from his mission. "Still, we'll leave the clause in place. Stephanie didn't cheat no matter what you suspected and until her test results come back clean you're on the hook to take care of her health. We haven't given these photos to the judge, but will if you continue to make demands."

"We'll drop all of our demands and sign the papers as you've presented them." Dickie Senior looked at his hands before making eye contact with me then Gabe. "I got the restraining order and notice of ethics violations as well. I apologize for letting my emotions run away with me."

Gabe didn't acknowledge his apology but just kept plowing through the business at hand. "We'll deliver the signed papers to the judge. I got us scheduled to appear tomorrow afternoon at 3:30 to finalize the divorce with the judge. The restraining orders will remain in place for nine months at a minimum."

They nodded and stood to leave. As I watched the conference room empty my mind reeled with everything that had just happened and the possibilities that my future held. I'd be a single woman by the weekend and free from Dickie at least in name once and for all. The road ahead wouldn't be easy as I shook off my shackles, but I found myself excited and not fearful for the future for the first time in a long while.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Author's Note: **__Still don't own them, just playing. I upped the rating because of the violence in this chapter, we'll have smut eventually too so it's better to be safe than sorry, I suppose._

_Much thanks to Margaret Fowler who constantly gives advice and support as I work my way through chapters. Further thanks to all of you who've commented or added this story to your lists. I'm continually humbled by the response to this story. _

_**Chapter 14**_

_**Steph's POV**_

Carlos and I were having a late lunch in his apartment. I was full of nervous energy and running pretty much solely on that anxiety and caffeine as I barely slept last night. Carlos was up with me most of the time but didn't seem to be as affected by the sleep deprivation. I tried not to wake him up, tried to stay in the living room but once he knew I was awake he stayed with me.

He was an amazing man, fierce and tender. I found myself constantly wanting to be in his presence. When I first thought about leaving Dickie I assumed I'd want to have a lengthy period of singlehood to get my bearings, but now I can't imagine not having Carlos in my life. We were still feeling each other out, I was still a bit gun-shy, but still whenever we were together life just seemed better, like everything fit and worked.

When he looked at me I knew he felt the same way. He was supremely confident and self-sufficient in every way, the exact opposite of me but it seemed like I gave him something he needed or wanted in his life. Some days I struggled with that, still hearing Dickie's negative words in my head. A few days ago Hector talked with me about it, making me see that Ranger didn't keep people around if he didn't want them there and he rarely let anyone in as far as he had let me.

"Babe." My eyes found his after his voice pulled me out of my head. He reached across the table capturing my hand in his. "Woody is moving out of his apartment on four next week. The open apartment is yours if you want it. You're welcome to stay here with me for as long as you want but I also thought you might like a little independence for a while."

It never ceased to amaze me how well he knew me. I gave him a smile while squeezing his hand. "I would like the apartment. I like staying here with you but I do think I should have my own space for a while." My heart broke a little thinking about spending less time with him.

He nodded. "We'll have lunch and dinner as often as we do now, I hope." I let out a deep breath and nodded. "You having your own place will give me a chance to date you more properly and win you over." He gave me a wide smile and I relaxed completely knowing that we both understood that I was moving into my own place not away from him just so I could remember who I was as a person and heal completely from what Dickie had done to me.

After we finished eating he was putting dishes in the sink and I drank in the view of him. His silky, dark hair pulled back and hanging between his strong shoulders like an arrow begging any woman to follow where it pointed to his tight butt and strong legs. Moving up behind him, my hand traced the waistband of his pants across his back before wrapping my arms around his waist and resting my ear on his back. "Thank you, Carlos."

His arms clung to mine for a brief second before he turned in my embrace to face me. I kept my grip on him as his hands cupped my cheeks. "There's nothing I wouldn't do for you." He leaned down to kiss me, it was soft and sweet almost as if he was sealing his words as a promise.

Pulling apart we were both breathless and I could tell by how black his eyes were that we both wanted to take the kiss deeper but now wasn't the time. "In a few hours, I'll be free from Dickie. Do you think he'll leave me alone?" I wanted to celebrate my coming freedom, but apparently my fear couldn't be completely overridden.

"I'm not completely sure, Babe, but you're safe here. We'll keep an eye on you when you go out for a while just to be safe and you keep your panic button." He kissed my forehead, his lips lingering for a moment before he released me.

Carlos led me to the garage where Hector, Tank, Lester, and Bobby were waiting. I didn't think I needed all them to guard me, but Hector had assured me it was more about moral support than it was about safety. Having them all with me would allow me to relax a bit, and I hoped I'd be able to absorb some of the courage they all possessed.

Gabe held my hand under the table while Hector, Ranger, and the rest of the Merry Men sat directly behind us. Dickie and his dad sat at the table across the aisle from us, his brother and mother behind them. The judge talked for a while, but I found it hard to focus. He finished up with his legal duties and just like that I was Stephanie Plum, our marriage dissolved. Like Gabe had said, it was relatively quick and painless. I felt a pang of remorse and sadness at the failing of our marriage but mostly my shoulders felt lighter as my freedom was granted.

After the judge left, I hugged Gabe, kissing his cheek. "Thank you so much." He kissed my forehead and led me to our friends in the gallery. The Merry Men said a few quiet words of support and congratulations before leading us outside.

Coming down the steps towards our rig in front of the courthouse, I heard a man call my name. I turned around to see Dickie coming out me with a gun. Chaos erupted as people went screaming into the street, running from the madman with a gun. Hector, however; was calm and stoic as he pulled me behind him.

Dickie's face was red as he moved towards us, waving the gun wildly. "It's your fault, you brainwashed her against me!" He yelled at Hector. Ranger was pulling at me, trying to get me to move but I clung to Hector's arm not wanting him in harm's way.

I heard a gunshot at the same time as Hector staggered back into me a step before crumbling to the sidewalk. A scream shook my body as I fell to my knees trying to check on my dear friend. Things were happening so fast but everything seemed to be in slow-motion at the same time. Ranger was in front of me, putting himself between me and Dickie. There were voices all around me but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I looked down at my sweet friend to see his shoulder bleeding. I clamped my hands over the wound trying to stop the blood. Another round of gunshots cut through the air forcing my eyes up to watch as Dickie's body jerked before he too hit the pavement.

_**Ranger's POV**_

Hearing Dickie yell at Hector set me and the rest of my core team into motion. I was trying to pull Stephanie away, wanting to get her in a safe place but she wouldn't let go of Hector's arm. I heard Dickie's gun fire and watched as Hector fell to the ground. I drew my weapon and put myself between Dickie and Steph, knowing that the rest of my team also had their weapons drawn. I was wearing Kevlar, my Babe wasn't and I needed to make sure she made it through this without getting shot.

Tank's voice cut through the air telling Dickie to drop the gun. A second later I heard several more gunshots ring out and knew that Dickie had made an aggressive move. Turning around , my gun still in hand, I saw Dickie on the ground as Tank and Lester cautiously approaching him making sure he couldn't hurt anyone else.

Bobby was on his knees next to Hector trying to pry Steph's hands off his shoulder. Gabe too was kneeling next to Hector's head, his hand running through Hector's hair. Hector's eyes were open as he gasped for air. He was wearing his vest but it looked the bullet had gone through his upper arm just by his shoulder.

"Steph, let me look at him. He's going to be fine, nothing life threatening but I still need to look at him." Bobby was trying not to startle Steph any more than she was already.

Putting my hands over hers, I squeezed them and got her attention. "Babe." She made eye contact with me, her face pale and dotted with blood from the spatter of Hector's wound. She allowed me to remove her hands from Hector's body, as I moved around him and pulled her back half a step, keeping my arm around her shoulder.

Steph was shaking violently in my arms and I figured shock was setting in. I was sure she'd never seen any gun play before let alone watched a dear friend get shot and fall in front of her. Dickie's family was around him shrieking and crying as the courthouse erupted with the action of police and paramedics.

Hector was loaded onto a stretcher. Steph broke out of my embrace and held onto his hand, Gabe on the other side latched on just as fiercely to Hector. Hector looked up at her and despite the pain I knew he was in he smiled and tugged on her hand. "I'm fine, Chica. I'll be home tonight, won't I Bobby?"

Bobby nodded and smiled. "The bullet went straight through, Steph. They'll give him a few stitches, keep him for a few hours then send him home."

"Hal and Vince will be at the hospital and transport you home afterwards." It was standard procedure for RangeMan to keep guards on our employees when they were incapacitated in anyway. I didn't leave any of them open to attacks from skips or other enemies gathered from the types of work we did.

Gabe thanked me and Hector nodded. Hector held my gaze for a second and then looked to Steph and back at me. I knew he was telling me to comfort and care for her, that despite his own injury he was more concerned about her than he was himself. I lifted my chin and wrapped my arm around her shoulder, letting him know I understood and would do my best.

When the paramedics tried to take Hector away, Steph followed. "Chica, stay with Ranger. Gabe and I will call you when I get home." Her eyes were confused but she nodded and leaned down to kiss his cheek, swiping her finger across his tattooes before standing up.

She looked at Gabe, "Take care of my most precious friend." He smiled and nodded at her before walking off with Hector and the paramedics.

Morelli took our statements while Steph's body shook against mine. Bobby had wrapped her up in his coat but it hadn't helped. We all knew it was shock and adrenaline , not cold that was making her shake, but that knowledge did nothing to help her calm down.

There were enough witnesses that Bobby, Lester, and Tank wouldn't be charged with shooting Dickie. All three of their bullets had hit Dickie after he shot Hector. He was in critical condition more from blood loss than the actual bullets. Morelli wasn't sure if he'd make it or not. I wouldn't lose any sleep over his death but hated that Steph had to witness it. My men could have hit him non-fatally but I don't think they tried very hard; they probably took pleasure in shooting the man who'd terrorized the beautiful woman who had become so vitally important to us all.

We were riding the elevator to the seventh floor when she looked her still bloody hands. We hadn't cleaned her up at the courthouse, at the time she was in too much shock to notice anyway. "I want a shower, please."

"Of course, Babe." I took her hand and led her into my apartment straight for the bathroom. Lifting her onto the sink, I used a warm cloth to wipe her face and hands trying to keep her focus on my face so that she didn't have to see the blood. "Do you want me to get Ella to help you in the shower?"

Her eyes widened, "Are you leaving?" Her hands gripped at my t-shirt as a little panic began to seep into her soul. I hated that she was afraid but part of me loved knowing that she felt safe with me, wanted me close by.

"No." I rushed to reassure her, cupping her face in my hands. "I just wasn't sure if you'd need help and I figured you might be more comfortable with Ella."

She shook her head. "I can handle the shower, but please don't leave me alone." A tear slid down her cheek.

I wiped it away and pulled her into my chest. "I'll be sitting on the bed. Call for me if you need anything." She nodded before I kissed her forehead and left her alone.

Rage filled me as I listened to the sounds of her cries mixed with the running water. Again, Dickie had shattered a sense of safety and security for her, again he head exposed her to more violence. If he survived the night, I was tempted to make sure he didn't survive tomorrow. I wanted him to experience much more pain and fear but could find some solace in knowing that if he was dead he couldn't hurt her anymore.

When she finally came out of the shower, she was wearing my robe, her face red and exhausted. She sat beside me, allowing me to pull her into my side as I rested against the headboard. The minute her head hit my chest, sobs wracked her body and broke my heart. She had finally come out of her shock, the adrenaline leaving her body and giving her brain a chance to recognize all that had happened today. I held her close, rubbing her arms and whispering words of comfort wanting so badly to remove all this anguish from her tender heart. Eventually she fell asleep but I kept vigil over her wanting to reassure her and myself that she was safe and unharmed.

_**Hector's POV**_

Gabe was sitting in a chair next to me. His hand firmly grasping mine as an IV of antibiotics and painkillers dripped into my arm. He had stayed by my side the entire time; his hand only leaving mine when the doctors needed the space. The doctors had given me a few stitches on both sides of my shoulder, closing up the path the bullet had taken through my body. Once the IV bag emptied and they were sure I wasn't suffering from any other injuries I'd be able to go home.

Home with Gabe by my side was exactly where I wanted to be. I needed to hold him close to me and make sure all of the drama and trauma of this morning's events hadn't wounded his gentle soul. The expressions of horror on his and Stephanie's face as they knelt by my head would haunt me for a long time.

I've never had anyone care so deeply about me that they would be that afraid for me. I'd willingly stepped in front of that bullet and would do it time and again to keep Steph and Gabe for that matter safe, but I hadn't realized what a toll it would take on them. I've been shot before and had people visit me as I recovered, but have never had two people be so frightened for me as they did. The guys at RangeMan always took time to visit someone who had been injured but it was a professional courtesy and sign of respect. I knew because I did it when one of my teammates were hurt. The realization of the love Steph and Gabe had for me and how I'd feel if the circumstances were reversed threatened to overwhelm me.

Knowing that Steph had seen such a violent exchange enraged me. She was finally feeling some confidence and strength knowing that she was going to be free from Dickie and I feared that all of this would set her back. I'd heard the doctors working on Dickie in the emergency room and I could tell that things didn't look good for him. I wouldn't be sorry if they couldn't save his life, a large part of me hoped all their efforts were in vain.

A soft knock at the door woke me from my thoughts. Gabe's grip on my hand tightened as he stood up to face whoever was entering. I knew the guys outside the door wouldn't let anyone unfriendly in so I tugged on his hand trying to get him to relax. He nodded and smiled at me, understanding what I was trying to convey as Joe Morelli came through the door.

Morelli looked at us, his eyes settling on our joined hands before nodding at me. I wasn't sure how he felt about gays, but honestly didn't care. If Gabe was okay with our relationship being out, so was I. Morelli nodded at me and moved to stand next to my bed. "How are you feeling?"

I chuckled. "Like I've been shot, but I'll be fine."

He smiled. "I need to get your statement. I promise to make it as painless as possible."

Gabe sat down realizing that there was no need to be alarmed or defensive. I lifted my chin to the chair on the other side of me and Morelli took a seat. I gave him my statement with him only asking a few brief questions. He shook my and Gabe's hands before leaving, letting me know what a brave act I'd committed in saving Steph. His words, while kind, meant very little to me. I didn't want or need his approval of how I handled any situation. Still I was glad to know that there was nothing else needed from me today.

Hal and Vince drove us to Gabe's condo after the doctor's released me. Guards would be stationed outside for the night as my body recovered allowing me to relax into the relief and sleep the painkillers would bring. If Gabe minded the guards he didn't say so, I suppose he knew it was pointless to fight it. He knew Ranger made sure all of us were able to heal without worry about attacks from our enemies.

Gabe helped me into the bathroom and stripped me of my bloodied clothes. His hands gently washed me with a warm cloth before helping me slip into his pajamas. There was nothing heated or sexual about his care of me at this moment. He simply expressed his love by caring for me in the best way he knew how.

He helped me get settled into bed, fluffing up several pillows for me to lean on. He grabbed his cell phone and handed it to me. "Call Stephanie and Ranger, while I make you something to eat."

I nodded and smiled watching him leave the room while Ranger's phone rang. Ranger answered with a whispered, "Yo."

"I'm at Gabe's. How is she?"

"As okay as she can be. She's resting now." The hushed tones of his voice let me know that she was most likely resting in his arms. "Do you want me to wake her?"

I let out a small breath glad to know that she was safe. "No. Let her know I called and that I'm fine. I'll talk to her tomorrow."

Ranger reaffirmed that guards would be on duty before hanging up. I put Gabe's phone down and tilted my head back, my eyes heavy from the injury and painkillers. A few minutes later, I opened them to see Gabe staring down at me, a tray of food in his hands. I gave him a small smile, wanting to erase the look of concern on his face.

He took a seat next to me, placing the tray across my legs. "I heated some chicken noodle soup for you."

I ate slowly, Gabe's eyes on me the entire time. His hand lightly caressed my legs as I spooned the soup into my mouth. The painkillers had done a number my stomach and I could only eat about half before I was full.

Gabe cleaned up and came back to bed, pulling me into his arms as he settled against the headboard. "I know you would step in front of that gun every time it was pulled, but I was still terrified. Hearing it fire and watching you fall to the ground, I thought for sure my heart was stopping as my worst nightmare played out in front of my eyes." His grip tightened around my body.

"I'm fine. I always wear my vest, I'm sorry that you had to see that but I'm fine. I know if it was you, I'd be struggling too." I kissed his hand as it traveled across my face.

"Get some sleep, lover. I'll be right here if you need anything." He kissed the top of my head as I relaxed into his embrace. My eyelids fell at his words knowing for certain that I was loved and that my loved ones had made it through the day unharmed. The painkillers pulled me into a deep sleep as my soul was comforted by the sound of Gabe's beating heart in my ear.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Author's Note: **__Slash ahead. I'm assuming if you're reading this story you're not offended by homosexuality, however; if gay sex scenes aren't your thing you'll want to skip Hector's POV in this chapter. I've never written a slash scene before and am not sure how well done it is, but I do think it fits in with the loving and tender romance they've been sharing, so if you do skip it I think you'll be missing out on something beautiful between them._

_**Chapter 15**_

_**Hector's POV**_

My throbbing shoulder woke me up with the early morning light. Gabe shifted in the bed next to me. "Do you want something for the pain?" His dark eyes were soft as his hand lightly caressed my wound.

I nodded. "I'll get it, I need to use the bathroom, anyway."

"I'll get you some water and meet you back here." He smiled and winked at me as we both swung our legs over opposite sides of the bed. I washed up in the bathroom, my eyes and face looking exhausted even to me. I grabbed one pain pill not thinking I needed the prescribed dose of two and headed back to bed.

In the bedroom, Gabe was laying on his side, his long legs sticking out from his shorts. He looked particularly delicious and despite my aching shoulder my cock responded instantly to the sexy man waiting in bed for me. His dimples appeared as he smiled and blushed, obviously picking up on my arousal.

Accepting the offered bottle of water, I downed the pill before lying down next to him. Resting on his elbow, he hovered over me. His body touched the length of mine and it seemed as if electricity was moving between us. "I love you Hector. I couldn't bare to loose you." He leaned down and kissed me, softly at first. When his tongue traced the seam of my lips, I opened my mouth and moaned as he slipped inside tasting me.

We pulled back when the need for breath became overpowering. His forehead rested on mine and I caressed his cheek. "I love you, Gabe. I'm okay, sore but okay truly." I knew he was still dwelling on what happened yesterday and wanted him to know there was nothing to fear now. I'd been shot before and while I hoped it didn't happen again I would still wear Kevlar when I was out and about just in case.

His mouth moved to my ear, sucking and nipping my ear lobe our hands exploring each other's bare torsos. Our movements slightly frenzied as we tried to take each other in. I tried to slow my body down wanting to take my time and enjoy every inch of him, though it was a bit like trying to slow down a freight train with my bare hands.

Gabe's mouth continued it's exploration of my body, planting feather light kisses around the wound on my shoulder. His eyes met mine again as his arms wrapped around me. The urge to possess him to let him have all of me was overpowering. I rolled him over, settling my chest on his, my knuckles running down his cheeks. "You are breathtaking." He chuckled showing me his gorgeous dimples for me to promptly kiss.

I could feel his erection hardening underneath me, as my own throbbed through my shorts against his thigh. His hands slipped into the waistband of my shorts, kneading the muscles of my ass causing my breath to hitch as I placed small kisses along his neck. "Are you too sore for this lover? I want you so much but not if it's going to make your shoulder throb more." His voice was deep and raspy as his hands slid up my back.

"I want you and I'll gladly endure any throbbing you cause." I nipped his nose and we both chuckled.

My fingers danced over his shoulders and down his bare chest until my fingers found his nipples. Tugging and rolling his nipples, my mouth moved to take one in my mouth suckling on him with ferocity, delighting in his gasps and moans. His hands traveled down my back before pushing my shorts to my hips and running the length of my erection causing my breath

to hitch. My hips thrust into his hand as he smeared the bit of pre-cum there around my head and began pumping me slowly.

I forced myself to move away from his grasp, wanting more of him and not wanting to cum in his hand like some inexperienced teenager without control. My tongue traveled across his chest, dipping into his belly button while my hands grasped the waistband of his shorts tugging them down his body. At the end of the bed, I pulled his shorts completely off before removing mine and tossing them on the floor.

He was gorgeous stretched out in front of me, his face lit up by his dimples, his eyelids drooping with anticipation. Leaning over the bed, I kissed his feet before slowly moving up the rest of his body. I placed gentle kisses and licked a path up his body until my face was above his. He bit his lip as his hands reached up to cup my face, his thumb wiping across my tattooes. "Top drawer." His voice was breathy as he lifted his chin towards the nightstand on the right.

Reaching towards the drawer, I let my body fall on his wanting to keep the contact, wanting so very badly to crawl inside his soul if I could only figure out how. I grabbed the tube of K-Y jelly from his drawer, keeping it in my hand as I settled again over his body. Our lips met with a crash our bodies unable to keep up the control much longer, needing to feel that pleasure building into sweet release.

Opening the lube, I coated my erection before running my finger around his puckered hole. His body shuddered and let lose a low moan when my finger slipped inside. I felt his body relax and open up to me. Kissing his calves, I lifted his ankles to rest on my shoulders, pressing my erection against him.

"Please, lover, I can't wait any longer." Even though I wanted to explore his body further, push our pleasures more his whispered plea broke the last bit of control I had and I pushed into him. There would be time for slow, sensual exploration later, now we just needed to feel joined.

His erection was pressed between our bodies rubbing against my abs as I moved my hips, thrusting in and out of him. Despite wanting to take it slow, my body rebelled and I moved fast inside him, watching his face contort in pleasure as the friction of our bodies brought him to release. His orgasm spurting fluid onto our chests just seconds before my own release came with one last powerful thrust and a roar.

Pulling out of him, I kissed his lips before allowing my tongue to roam his chest and lick up some of his cum. "You taste amazing, Gabe."

He gave me one of his earth-shattering smiles and laughed. "The whole experience was amazing." I rolled over to lie on my back, my shoulder throbbing from the exertion, though it was totally worth it, I still needed to rest.

Gabe got up and came back a few seconds later with a warm wash cloth. He wiped my chest, neck, and face from the sweat mixed with his cum, before spooning up next to me again. "Sleep Hector, I'll make you breakfast later." He kissed my shoulder before laying his head next to me, his arm securely wrapped around my waist. I drifted off quickly, most body succumbing to the post-coital glow mixed with the pain-killer coursing through my fast pumping blood. As my mind lost its battle with consciousness I knew that I had never been so well loved or loved so fiercely in return as now.

_**Steph's POV**_

I came awake alone in Carlos' bed. The shower was running so I knew he'd already worked out while I had slept in. I lay there thinking about what it would be like to step in there with him, the warm water clinging and dripping from the sharp edges of his muscled body. I'd seen enough of his skin when he was bare chested wearing only his black silk boxers to know that the entire sight of his body would leave me breathless.

His cough woke me from my fantasy and I felt myself blush as he stood in the doorway in only a towel. "Must have been a pleasant dream." He gave me a wolf grin and I felt myself blush harder.

"It was." I figured there was no point in denying it or trying to fluster my way through some kind of excuse. "Are you done in the bathroom?"

He nodded and I quickly made my way into the shower wanting to get my body and thoughts clean so that I could focus on the day ahead. I spent most of yesterday sleeping and eating. I tried to stay awake for a little while after eating but found myself in a complete daze. Carlos assured me that it was just adrenaline letdown and normal after such a fright. Seeing Dickie coming at me with a gun was terrifying enough but watching Hector fall from a gunshot was almost more than I could handle.

At one point during the night Carlos told me that Hector had called saying he was home with Gabe and doing fine. Knowing that he was with Gabe and safe allowed me to sleep more soundly when I finally relaxed into Carlos' arms for the night. Carlos stuck close to me the entire evening, rubbing my arms and kissing my forehead whenever I would start to shake as the days events washed over me again.

Tank, Lester, and Bobby had shot Dickie, all three of their bullets hitting their target. I wasn't surprised that they're aim was accurate, but I did hate that they were forced to do that as they protected me. Carlos reassured me every time I apologized last night, telling me the guys acted on instinct and that they wouldn't have had it any other way. Despite his words I struggled with how I was going to thank the guys, knowing that words would be insufficient.

After drying my hair I went into the bedroom to change. Carlos' muffled voice wafted in from the living room. I couldn't hear anyone else so I assumed he was on the phone. I dressed in my RangeMan uniform and went into the kitchen to get coffee as Carlos finished his call.

Wrapping my fingers around my cup, I watched him approach. He was wearing his blank face causing my stomach to knot up. I knew he was about to give me bad news, he had been trying so hard to show me his real self most of the time but when something was troubling him or he had bad news for me, the blank face reappeared.

"Babe." He took a deep breath before running his index finger down my arm. I set my coffee cup down and took his hand in mine. He gave me a small smile but his eyes held mine and I could feel a small storm brewing. "Dickie died during the night." He watched me closely waiting for my reaction.

The news stunned me, I knew it was a likely outcome but found myself dumbfounded. "Oh." I let out shuddering sigh. "Should I feel sad? Why don't I feel sad?" My hands started to shake as I tried to figure out what I was feeling.

Carlos wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a hug. He kissed the top of my head. "I'm so sorry Stephanie."

"I didn't want him to die, but I don't feel sad so much as relieved. Does that make me a bad person?" My head stayed on his chest afraid to look into his eyes in case he thought of me as some kind of unfeeling monster.

His arms squeezed me tighter to him. "You could never be a monster, Babe. After everything he did to you, I'm not surprised that you feel relief." He tipped my chin up to look at him. "I wish it didn't have to happen this way, that you hadn't had to see what happened yesterday. I'm sorry you had to be exposed to such violence."

"None of that was your fault." I tried to reassure him for a change. "Are the guys in any trouble?" I didn't think I could live with it any of the Merry Men were in trouble because of my ex-husband.

He shook his head. "No, it was a justified shooting. Don't worry about the guys, my lawyers would have taken care of it if there had been any problems."

I felt some tears starting to build as my brain tried to process everything that had happened in the last 24 hours. In a day, I'd gotten divorced, watched my best friend get shot, and saw three close friends shoot and kill my ex-husband. I could feel my body and mind start to crumble with guilt and anxiety. "How do the guys handle that? Killing someone I mean."

"Taking a life is never easy Babe." He kissed my forehead. "Still the guys don't have any regrets, I'm sure of that. They've done it before and their hands were forced, knowing that will give them some comfort."

"I don't think I can work today." A few tears fell as I tried to figure out a way to deal with my emotions.

He wiped the tears from my cheeks. "I didn't expect you too. I would have insisted that you take the day off."

"Can I see the guys?" I wanted to make sure that I spent some time with them today, needed to touch base with them in some way. What I would say to them remained a mystery but I knew it had to be done.

"Of course, Babe. Do you want to take them out for some lunch?" His eyes searched mine as he talked.

I shook my head. "Can we have them here? I need something more private. I'm not ready to be in public." The idea of seeing anyone from the 'Burg filled me with dread. I had no doubt I was the center of gossip and didn't want to add fuel to the flames by having fun in public with my friends.

"Absolutely." He kissed my forehead.

I tried to calm my racing mind and eat some breakfast but found my stomach didn't want to accept any food. Sipping my coffee, I watched Carlos as he moved around the apartment and made arrangements with Ella and the guys for lunch. He invited Gabe and Hector as well, making me smile at how well he knew me.

_**Ranger's POV**_

Steph's selfless and loyal attitude continued to impress and astound me. The last day had been stressful for her but she pulled it all together more concerned about Hector and the rest of my core team than she was for herself. Despite the trauma that had left her shaken and exhausted right now she was so focused on them and their pain her energy literally filled the room.

She caressed Hector's cheek, her fingers lingering over his tattooes before she kissed his shoulder. I watched his face light up at her care of him. Steph's friendship with him changed him in ways that were powerful and good. He was still fierce and I had no doubt most everyman in this building still feared him, but in private he was calmer. Gabe obviously cared deeply for him too and that had to help his soul, but it was because of Steph's acceptance of him that even opened Hector up to the possibility of a relationship with Gabe in the first place.

Ella had delivered lunch a little while ago. It was decidedly not something we would not normally serve at RangeMan, but it was comfort food and I knew the guys and Steph would appreciate it. The hamburgers, potato salad, chips, and chocolate cookies were spread out on the kitchen counter and I had to admit looked quite inviting.

The rest of my core team arrived shortly after Gabe and Hector. Each of them shook hands and nodded to Hector, each understanding the pain and recovery behind a gunshot wound as well as respecting his bravery and commitment to keeping Steph safe from Dickie's evil intentions. Watching each of them hug and kiss Steph hooked my possessiveness a bit but I was able to rein in it, knowing that it was I who she kissed goodnight.

Steph was looking up at Tank when I saw her face change, her eyes narrowed and I knew she was struggling with her emotions. "I don't know how to thank you all." She looked at each of them, tears welling up in her beautiful eyes.

I wanted to take her into my arms, remove all these feelings she was struggling with, but knew that I had to let the guys ease her mind too. Tank kissed her forehead and met her eyes with his own, deep and compassionate. "Your presence here at RangeMan is thanks enough."

She chuckled at his words, too humble to accept the full weight of what they meant. Bobby and Lester too, kissed her temple whispering words of encouragement in her ear. Hector hugged her again before pulling back and wiping the tear before it fell from her cheeks. He did so quickly, so carefully that I'm sure no one else noticed.

We ate a jovial lunch with lots of conversation, none of it about what happened yesterday. Steph laughed hard and heartily, it was exactly what she needed to recover from the trauma. Her laughter, her joy and contentment in their presence was exactly what they needed to move on from taking a life no matter how warranted the act might have been.

Tank and I stepped away from the group quietly. "Dickie had the gun hidden in a trash can, taped to the back against the wall of the courthouse. He hadn't had inside which why no one detected it." We were all concerned about how he had gotten the gun near the courthouse, knowing that he didn't have inside reassured me. Still knowing how easy it was for someone to have a weapon ready and waiting outside did mean we would have to do more security sweeps of the area when we were protecting clients to and from the courthouse.

I nodded. "You and the rest of the core team are taking the rest of the day off, right?" He knew it was an order but I chose to keep the attitude light instead of stern.

He chuckled and nodded. "We're all leaving this building and blowing off steam in our own ways as soon as lunch is over. How's she?" He tilted his head toward the kitchen.

"As well as can be expected. Dickie's death hasn't fully hit her." I know she said she was relieved earlier, but I knew sadness and even anger were coming yet.

The guys left much the way they came, each hugging and kissing Steph. Her and Hector shared a special goodbye before he left with Gabe. I knew the guilt of him getting shot protecting her was eating at her a bit, it was a natural reaction but one I hoped I could help her overcome.

Steph looked at me after the door closed and we were alone, her eyes tired but uplifted. The lunch did her a world of good. "Babe, you want to get out of here for a bit?"

She gave me one of her dazzling smiles that lifted up the corners of her eyes and made them twinkle. "Yes! Though I have no idea where I want to go."

I grabbed her hand and the keys to the Turbo. At first, I drove us aimlessly through the streets of Trenton, not knowing where to go but content just to feel the car moving and her hand in mine. When we got to the edge of town, I spotted a park and pulled in. It was a more secluded, less used park than many of the others and figured it'd be a good spot for us to be alone.

She walked the trail with me, her hand still firmly in mine. We settled on a dock in the small pond, her between my legs, resting her back on my chest. The sun felt good on our faces and there weren't many people around allowing us to relax into one another.

"You know, Dickie made me feel bad or guilty about everything pretty much from the moment we were married." She broke a long silence with words that threatened to shred my soul. "It's ironic that even his death makes me feel the same way."

"Babe, it's not your fault." I kissed the back of her head, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her closer to my chest.

"I know, but the guilt doesn't seem to want to leave anyway." A few tiny sobs left her body while I tried to simply absorb that pain for her.

When the tears receded, she turned in my embrace. Her arms rested on my shoulders, as her legs fell over my hips, her face just inches from mine. "Again, thank you is all I have though I know it's not enough."

Leaning forward I kissed her deeply, her mouth opening and giving me access immediately. "There's nothing I wouldn't do." I whispered when we pulled back to breath. She shifted her body closer, her crotch touching mine and immediately causing my body to react. I felt her body stiffen when she felt me hardening against her. "I won't apologize for the effect you have on me, but I know now is not the time and I'll never do anything you don't want."

She smiled and blushed before hugging me again. We sat for a long time, our chests pressed up against one another as we talked in hushed tones. Nothing terribly important was discussed, yet it all felt as if it were all a matter of national security. She had that way about her, made me feel like everything I did and said made a difference to not only her but the world and it was that attitude combined with my desire to protect it and her that made me want to keep Steph close to me for the rest of my life.


	16. Chapter 16

_**AA 16**_

_**Ranger's POV**_

Steph had been living in her own apartment for the last two weeks. I missed having her in my home and bed more than I thought possible. Tank called me on my mood a few days after Steph moved out letting me know I wasn't covering it up as well as I had hoped. She had wormed her way into my heart and changed everything from the way I controlled my emotions to how I envisioned my future.

They were good changes but I found myself thinking about and wanting to have her by me constantly. I understood and supported her desire to find herself and live alone for the time being but I didn't particularly enjoy it though I tried not to show it to her. Showing her that I wanted her in my life and that she could trust me not to hurt her became the overriding tasks of all my free time and even some of my RangeMan hours.

We'd gone out a few times since she got her own place but she was uncomfortable whenever I tried to spend money on her. Women I had date previously, granted casually dated mainly just for sex, insisted on being lavished with expensive dinners, flowers, concert tickets and more. Steph was the exact opposite, she didn't want me to do that and resisted anything I tried to give her. Her reluctance just made it more of a challenge for me but one I was up to taking and winning.

I was taking her out to Rossini's tonight. Knocking on her door I wasn't all that surprised when Hector answered. They spent some time together almost everyday either in person or on the phone. He opened the door allowing me to step inside. The site of Steph standing in her kitchen took my breath away. She was wearing a sleeveless black dress that accentuated all of her glorious curves, it stopped just a few inches above her knees. Her gorgeous legs ended in a pair of open-toed black heels that would make any straight man's groin tighten. I'd seen her come back from her shopping trip this afternoon and noticed she'd a Victoria's Secret bag. Knowing that maybe she had some new lingerie on under her beautiful dress was going to make it hard for me conceal my excitement about the possibilities of this night during dinner.

"Wow, you look stunning Babe." She blushed and looked at her feet before taking in my suit and tie.

"So do you." Her blue eyes twinkled as she met my gaze. Dickie's death hit her hard when she finally stopped living in denial, but since then she's become lighter and more confident. As she reclaimed her independence she became even more beautiful, the pull towards her was almost gravitational in nature and completely impossible to resist.

Hector stepped towards her giving me a slightly hard stare before kissing her cheek. "Have fun, Chica." I knew if I ever so much as made her angry he'd hand me my ass. It was a little intimidating at times to know that he was watching over her so carefully but it also reminded me just how special and cared for she was.

After he left I stuck out my elbow for her. "Ready?"

She grabbed her purse off the counter, hooking her arm around mine. "Absolutely." Ever since her test results came back clean of any problems she's been much more affectionate. Having her hands on me put me at ease even when I didn't know that I was worked up. What thrilled me even more than her affections, however; was when she leaned into or responded to my touch her reactions actually made my heart skip a beat.

Riding the elevator down, she slipped her arm around my waist allowing me to wrap my arm around her shoulder. I kissed the top of her head knowing that the control room was watching, possessively staking my claim in front of the men, not that any of them had any doubt about our status. Helping her into the passenger seat I couldn't control the groan that escaped my lips as she folded her long legs into the Turbo.

Steph's blue eyes watched me intently as I climbed behind the wheel, her energy was intense and passionate tonight. I'd been trying very hard to control my desire to let her set the pace but her mood tonight was going to test the limits of my restraint. Pulling us out of the garage I reached into her lap, holding her hand in mine. She gave it a little squeeze before pulling it up to her lips and kissing my knuckles gently. "I'm looking forward to spending time with you tonight."

"The feeling is mutual Babe." I smiled at her and then we slipped into a comfortable silence as I drove.

At the restaurant I wanted to wrap my hands around the doorman's throat when he let his eyes linger on her body a little too long. I made sure to put my hand on the small of her back and glare at him so that he knew it was inappropriate but I didn't let Steph see it. She was a sexy woman and I expected men to glance but I wasn't about to let her be ogled or let anyone doubt that she was with me.

We sat at a quiet table in the back, her eyes taking me in the entire time, our hands touching across the table almost constantly. She moaned over her food as usual causing me to have to shift in my seat more than once. It was a bit of a torturous delight enjoying meals with her but it wasn't one I ever wanted to stop.

"What did you want to be when you grew up?" She leaned over her tiramisu dessert and asked yet another captivating question. Her curiosity knew no bounds and she never let me answer something vaguely, few people would push me and that made me want her even more.

"I think I always wanted to be a soldier. I don't remember ever wanting to do or be something different. How about you?" I watched her waiting for an answer that I'm sure I would never have expected.

She giggled. "I wanted to be Wonder Woman."

The image of her wearing Wonder Woman's costume instantly appeared in my mind and I couldn't help the grin that escaped. "You already are."

She blushed and looked at her plate finishing the last bite before looking at me. "You make me think so." That's the bare minimum of what I wanted to do for her.

Walking to the car, she tucked herself into my side and I wished the walk was longer so that we wouldn't have to break the embrace. She stood in front of me before I opened the door and I was once again overcome by her beauty and energy. I slipped my hand around her neck and leaned down to kiss her. Her arms came around my waist and held on tight as her mouth allowed my tongue entrance.

I pulled back only because if we didn't take a breath one of us was likely to pass out. She smiled at me, her hand rubbing a path up and down my arms. "I really enjoy spending time with you, Carlos and look forward to lots more of it."

"You can count on it, Babe." I helped her in the car and reminded myself that I needed to continue to take it slow. I wanted to cultivate this relationship into something real and for that to happen I couldn't screw it up by my desire to see what was in the Victoria's Secret bag.

_**Steph's POV**_

Carlos and I were following Hector and Gabe to Rancocas State Park. This was their normal Sunday morning date and they'd asked to come along on the hike. I was excited to be invited and while getting up this early on a day-off was hard I was looking forward to the bit of time outside with my best friend and our boyfriends.

Despite knowing that the three of them could do this three mile hike in less than 20 minutes, they all kept my slow pace. I wanted to take time to soak in every view and flower and they allowed me to do that without complaint perhaps even enjoying it along with me. At the end of the trail they led us to a quiet spot on the river and spread out a small picnic.

We sat and chatted a little but mostly listened to the running water and birds singing while enjoying Gabe's yummy homemade muffins. "How can I get on the distribution for these muffins more often?"

He laughed and kissed my hand. "You just have to ask sweetness." I couldn't help but grin at the way he and Hector touched each other as we ate. They were tender and loving with each other in a way that was in stark contrast with Hector's fierce appearance and Gabe's large body. I found myself truly glad for the both of them and hoped that Carlos and I exuded some of the same level of tenderness.

When Carlos was finished with his muffin, he took my hand and stood up. "Walk with me for a bit longer?"

I nodded and followed him down a narrow path beside the river my hand tucked in his. There wasn't enough space for me to walk alongside him without walking in the water or through high bushes. He noticed the predicament and smiled, dropping my hand and turning his back to me. "Hop on."

The offer took me off guard but I did it anyway, never one to turn down feeling his body against mine. I hooked my arms around his neck while he hooked my knees with his arms. He carried for a while until we found a small clearing surrounded by tall trees. I kissed his neck before he set me down and pulled me into his lap in the tall grass.

His thumb traced my lip as he held my gaze with his dark, captivating eyes. "You are so very beautiful."

I smiled and leaned into his face our lips meeting and instantly opening for our tongues to duel. I groaned into his embrace loving his fierce, strong hold on me while the kiss was amazingly tender. My body instantly reacted to his touch, my nipples hardening into his chest.

He had been incredibly patient with me, never pushing me beyond my comfort levels. My desire for him was quickly outgrowing my patience level, however. The size of his desire pressed into my thigh letting me know that were on the same wavelength.

Shifting my body, I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed his earlobe. A shiver ran through my body when his hands lifted my shirt and caressed the bare skin of my back. His low chuckle at my reaction to him vibrated through my chest and settled low in my belly.

"Babe, I want to do this, want you so much but not here not for the first time." His breath tickled against my neck when he spoke.

I nodded into his shoulder. "I know." He released his hold on me and I stood up understanding that we needed a little physical distance to get our hormones and bodies back into control.

He kissed my forehead, tracing my jawline with his finger making my entire body shudder with anticipation. Taking my hand in his he led us back to the river path again. Just as we came out of the clearing there were voices in the trees. Ranger pulled out a gun from where I wasn't sure, his body on alert as the teenagers came into view. It only took his brain a few seconds to realize there was no threat and relax tucking the gun into a holster at his ankle.

Despite always thinking that the way he and rest of the guys carried themselves was a bit of overkill, I had to admit it did feel supremely safe. He had me hop on his back and carried me back to where we'd left Gabe and Hector. As he carried me, I rested my chin against his shoulder, my lips occasionally kissing the spot on his neck just under his ear.

"Playing with fire, Babe." He groaned just as we made it back to where Hector and Gabe were standing and kissing each other the picnic supplies in their hands. I'd never seen two men kissing before and found it incredibly hot though I tried to look away and give them their privacy.

Ranger set me down as they broke apart and smiled at us. We walked back to the parking lot together. I gave Hector and Gabe a hug before they exchanged nods with Carlos and drove off.

The drive back was made in the usual silence that always seemed to accompany car rides with Carlos. He held my hand firmly in his resting on his thigh. I couldn't take my eyes off him, my head rested on the back of the seat as my eyes traveled from our joined hands up to his ruggedly handsome face and back down again. He would glance at me occasionally and I could literally feel our connection growing and charging in those moments.

I couldn't believe I met what could possibly be the love of my life as a result of Hector becoming my neighbor and saving me from my abusive ex-husband. The last few months had been a tsunami of emotions, horrible and wonderful all at the same time. Carlos and Hector had been at my side the entire time, each supporting me in their unique ways and building me up to something I never thought I could be.

Back at RangeMan, Carlos helped me out of the car and took us straight to the elevator. Our bodies were still humming with energy and we both desperately needed to get alone. He looked at me before the doors closed. "Four or seven, Babe?"

"Seven." I wanted to be back in his apartment. As much as I enjoyed having some space of my own, I desperately missed sleeping in his warm embrace. He pulled me into his side as the elevator climbed the floors and stopped frustratingly on five.

Tank was standing there as the doors opened. "Sorry to interrupt your day off Boss, but you're needed." He gave a small smile and walked away as Carlos squeezed my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Babe, but his tone means its important." He kissed my forehead.

"I'll be in my apartment when you're done." I smiled and watched him smile as the door closed between us. I hated being interrupted, could tell he did too but his commitment to his company and his men was something about him that I respected tremendously.

Walking into my apartment, I flopped down on the couch and replayed the day and realized it was one of the best mornings I'd had in a long time maybe ever. A few months ago, I wasn't sure that I could ever have friendship and connection with another human being again and now I was surrounded by both. It seemed as if my new life was better than I could have ever imagined even when I was dreaming of becoming Wonder Woman.

_**Hector's POV**_

I was working out in the RangeMan gym while Lester taught some self-defense skills to Steph. Lester was a good teacher and he and all of the guys were very gentle with Steph but I still felt the need to keep watch over her. She was getting stronger and more confident with each passing day and I enjoyed being of part of that.

Lester had her pinned on the mat, his weight off her and on his knees on either side of her waist, his hands on her throat. He was trying to show her how to reach up and poke his eyes and punch at his Adam's apple to get him to loosen his grip enough that she could get out from underneath him. She followed his instructions but her movements were extremely hesitant.

I watched her face for a moment and knew she was struggling, something about this position had struck a cord of fear in her. It was subtle, Lester wouldn't have picked up on it, most likely only Ranger and I would have. My eyes kept watching while I debated about stopping it, I didn't want to rescue her unless she truly needed it.

"Can we take a break, please Les?" I was proud of her for admitting needing the break but the shaky tone of her voice tore at my gut.

Lester moved immediately sensing the need to let her up in her voice. "Of course, Beautiful." He stood offering her a hand to help her up. "Did I hurt you?" His eyebrows furrowed in concern as he tried to figure out what was wrong.

She shook her head. "No, I, I just got a little claustrophobic."

I followed her, meeting her at the water cooler. "You're doing really well, Chica." I smiled and tucked a curl that had come loose from her ponytail behind her ear. She gave me a tiny smile but I could tell it was forced. "What's wrong?"

"I, I just got scared." She blushed as if she was admitting some terrible sin of which she should be ashamed. "I don't know how to control that fear even when I know its just Lester and that he isn't really going to hurt me."

"It's okay to be afraid Chica and its good to ask for a break when you need it. The more you practice the more confident you'll get and the less fear you'll feel." I hoped I wasn't lying to her, I knew it was true for most folks but most folks hadn't been exposed to the trauma she had in the last year.

Tears were welling up in her eyes as she nodded at my words. "Can we stop for today?" She looked at her shoes while she asked.

Lester looked at me, his eyes sad and worried. He had overheard our conversation and was obviously feeling bad for frightening her. "Of course, Steph. We'll pick up on Friday, ok?"

She nodded and smiled at him quickly before taking a long drink of her water. I nodded at him, letting him know I'd take care of her. He smiled and nodded before leaving us alone in the gym.

Sitting her down on the bench, I pulled her into my side. She rested her head on my shoulder and spoke softly. "I do so well some days and then others I still get so afraid. I know Dickie can't hurt me anymore but that rational thought doesn't stop the fear."

"Chica, you've been through a lot, its going to take time." I squeezed her to me and kissed the top of her head. She sat with me for a few minutes gathering herself before leaving to clean up. I offered to take her to lunch with Gabe and I but she declined saying she had plans with Ranger. I took comfort in that knowing that he would notice her mood and help her understand that her fear was normal. I watched her leave and wished again that I'd beaten Dickie harder before he died.

I cleaned up quickly before meeting Gabe in the garage for lunch. We stayed with each other every night but still found that we needed to have lunch a few days a week just to quench our thirst for each other's company. Slipping into the passenger seat, I gave him a quick kiss before we pulled out and hit small diner down the street.

At the table, he looked at me and let out a deep sigh. "Dickie Senior is making a bunch of waves about the ethics charges. The restraining order is still in place, he shouldn't approach Steph, but I'm worried that he might try. He seems to think that since his son died we should all take pity on him and his actions."

I couldn't stop the growl of anger from emanating from my throat. "Has he threatened her or you?" It wouldn't take much for me to go after him and a threat, any threat to the two people I loved most in the world would push me over that edge.

He shook his head quickly. "No, lover but I simply don't trust him." We finished our lunch trying hard to talk about other, more pleasant things. We were all tired of devoting time and energy to the Orr men.

Back at Haywood, I made him promise to call me if there were any problems. He smiled, showing me his dimples as he nodded. The sight of those dimples would carry me through the rest of the day as I delivered the news to Ranger.

I watched Gabe drive off before going up to Ranger's office. Ranger and Steph were standing outside his open door, obviously trying to separate themselves and get to work but not in a hurry to do so. He saw me coming and I was sure my face let him know that we needed to talk. I didn't want to keep the news from Steph but I didn't want to alarm her unnecessarily either. She was finally going out on her own and I didn't want to take them from her.

They parted ways as he tilted his head for me to come into his office. I filled him in on the situation quickly and watched as his eyes flashed with anger. "She keeps her panic button and stun gun whenever she goes out alone so she should be safe. We know he can't hurt her here. I'll tell her later to push that panic button f she so much as she's him when she's out."

I nodded knowing that both of us would like to make him disappear but understanding that suspicion would fall heavily on all of RangeMan if anything happened to him because of what happened to his son. "If he comes near her when I'm around, I don't know if I'll be able to control my anger." He gave me a small grin letting me know he felt the same way.

Leaving his office, I saw Lester and Steph chatting and laughing. The sight of her bright smile followed by her tiny giggle reaching my ears relaxed me a bit. I knew she was recovering and that as long as we could keep Dickie Senior away from her she would continue to grow and fly.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17**_

_**Hector's POV**_

Steph was doing a distraction job for RangeMan tonight. I didn't like the idea of her doing this kind of work for us and I knew Ranger was struggling with it too. It was Lester's idea; he believed it would give Steph a shot of confidence and he had complete faith that she could handle it. Tank and Bobby too said she could handle it; that she'd come a long way in self-defense and strength training and had been getting a better handle on her fear reactions during the training.

I had complete faith in her ability to do anything but the idea of something going wrong and a skip touching her violently tore me up inside. Jonathan Singh was a non-violent skip wanted for embezzling which gave me some solace, at least he wasn't a rapist or a murderer. We were sending her into a high-class bar too which made my heart beat a little slower as well. The idea of watching her walk into some dive on Stark Street made my skin crawl and I wasn't sure if she was ready for that much of a test to her new found bravery.

This was the first night I'd worked since meeting Gabe and I felt a bit off by it. He'd be waiting at his condo for me and I wished with all my heart that tonight would go quickly and smoothly so that I could go home to him. I didn't have to work this job, of course, there were plenty of men inside RangeMan who could have provided back-up but there was no way I wasn't going to be there to offer support and muscle if needed for my best friend.

Ranger was already at the bar with the rest of the crew where our skip should be while I waited for Steph to get ready in her apartment. She came out of her bedroom in a tight, low-cut black dress that showed off every curve and begged you to follow her body all the way down to her stiletto heals. I had no doubt that she'd have the attention of every straight male and even a few of the gays ones when she entered the bar tonight.

"You look beautiful, Chica. He won't be able to resist you." She blushed and leaned into me as I kissed her cheek.

She took my hand in hers and grabbed her purse with the other before following me down to the garage. Tank had told her not to bring her stun gun but she still had her keys with tracker and panic button in her bag. We'd put a mic on outside the bar too so that the team could monitor what was happening and step in if necessary.

Driving to the bar, I could tell she was nervous by how she kept rubbing her hands together. "Stephanie, if you've changed your mind, no one would be upset."

"No, I want to do this. I'm excited to try but nervous too, I don't want to screw up." She bit her lip; her blue eyes taking me in as I pulled up to the curb.

"You'll do great Chica. Just remember that we're covering all the exits so once you get outside we'll take care of the skip. Hal and Ram are inside the bar, do your best to stay where you can see them and vice versa." I squeezed her hands in mine. Pulling the mic out of the glove box. "I'm going to turn this on for you to place and then the whole team will be able to hear everything that's going on." I tapped my earpiece.

She nodded as I turned on the mic and handed it to her. I warned the rest of the team that she was putting it on so they would understand the noise in their ears. Turning her back to me, she slipped the mic into her cleavage and took a deep breath. Her modesty even around me was a conundrum, especially considering how she was dressed tonight. When she turned back around she looked at me and down at her chest, obviously wanting me to make sure the mic was hidden well enough. I nodded and she smiled, "Testing."

I gave her the thumbs up and kissed her cheek. "You'll be great." After she exited the car, I spoke into my throat piece. "She's on her way in."

Exiting my vehicle I went to Tank and Ranger's Explorer that was sitting directly in front of the bar's entrance. Tank nodded at me in the rear view mirror while Ranger turned around to look at me. "Is she going to be okay?" It was killing him that he hadn't been the one to bring her but he needed a little distance in order to keep his mind objective and off the woman he was obviously falling in love with.

"She's going to be great." I was just as nervous as he was but I did have faith in her ability to pull this off.

We listened intently as she talked to the skip. I was impressed with how quickly and seemingly easy it was for her to do this work and by the grins on Ranger and Tank's faces, they were too. Her voice was syrupy sweet it was obvious that she was trying to seduce him, thankfully he fell for it hook, line, and sinker. She was out of his league and he knew it so he didn't waste any time in toying with her. We could hear his voice clearly meaning he was standing close and staring at her chest.

There was thud through her mic followed by a small shriek from Steph. The noise instantly had me on edge as my mind raced with possibilities of what was happening. "Baby, I'm not that kind of girl, at least not in public." Steph's voice let us know that she was okay but her words let me know the skip was getting friendly. I watched as Ranger's fingers curled into tight fists as the same thought occurred to him.

"Then let's go somewhere private, Sexy." The skips voice and Steph's quick consent had us moving to cover the exit. Hal's voice confirmed that they were heading to the front door, Bobby and Lester were at the back just in case.

The minute the skip stepped into the street, Steph dropped back just like we had planned. Tank immediately got in front of her just in time for the skip to turn around wondering what had happened to her. His deep voice came out as a growl. "Bond Enforcement, Jonathan Singh you're in violation and need to come with us." The skip took a step back from Tank's intimidating form and raised his arms. Ranger had him on the ground and cuffed within seconds.

Knowing that they had the skip controlled, I reached out to Steph. She smiled and took my hand. "You were perfect Chica." I kissed her forehead before pulling her in for a tight hug.

"I was scared but I pushed through it just like you and the guys taught me." Her voice was light despite the slight tremble of her hands.

Ranger appeared behind her and I knew he was going to want to take her home. I nodded at him before kissing Steph's head again. "You worked magic. Ranger will take you home, okay?"

She nodded and smiled as he stepped up to wrap his arm around her shoulder. "Proud of you, Babe." Her entire face lit up at his words before she leaned her head into his chest. I had worried that what was happening between them was too fast but watching them now and how they look at each other, I knew it was good. I knew that they loved each other even if they didn't know it yet.

_**Steph's POV**_

Tank stood before me a know-it all grin gracing his handsome, dark face. "Told you, Little Girl. I knew you could do it." He chuckled at me as I stepped from Ranger's embrace into Tank's.

"Yes you did, I couldn't have done it without the stuff you all taught me." I smiled at Bobby and Lester too, giving them each a hug for getting me to the point where I was even capable of thinking of doing this let alone completely a distraction job.

Hal and Ram appeared from inside giving me the chance to hug and thank them for keeping an eye on me inside. Ram stepped back from the embrace, his hands wrapping around my wrists. "When he pulled you into him, I nearly ruined the operation. You did great at making him back off." He touched the end of my nose and walked away.

Carlos stepped to my side again, wrapping his arm around my shoulder as he talked with the guys for a few minutes. I gave Hector one last hug before he left with Tank and the skip we'd picked up. Carlos held me against him, leading us to the SUV that would take us home.

Once inside, I faced the tinted window and slipped the mic from my cleavage and handed it over to him. His eyes darkened slightly at the move making my entire body break out into goosebumps. After turning it off, he threw it into the glove box. "Proud of you, Babe." I couldn't stop the huge grin that broke out across my face, those words from him truly made me feel like I was Wonder Woman. "Did he hurt you at all?" His voice was soft but his jaw clenched a bit at the question.

"No, he pulled me to him but his intention wasn't to hurt me and he didn't." I tried to give him a smile as I thought about the skip holding me against his body. It was the most afraid I was all night but I saw Ram and found some courage to keep it together and get the skip outside.

"Good." He let out a breath before turning the engine over and pulling out into the street. "Did you want to get something to eat?"

"No, I'm not hungry but I do feel really energetic." That was an understatement, I was positively wired. My body was humming with so much electricity my hands were shaking.

He exhaled and squeezed my hand. "Adrenaline, Babe. You're not used to situations like this and you're getting a rush from holding your emotions and fear inside." He looked at me quickly a full wolf-grin breaking out on his handsome face. "I can give you a way to burn that all off."

The car instantly got warmer as I blushed and looked away thinking that I'd love let him burn anything he wanted off me. He didn't say anything else only kept my hand in his as he drove quickly through the streets of Trenton. When he pulled us into a small park I was more than a little surprised.

He got out without a word and walked around the front of the car to my door. Putting his hands on my waist, he helped me down to the ground. We stood like for a few seconds before his knuckles ran down my face. "You are so beautiful."

I couldn't take the tension anymore and leaned up the few inches separating our faces to kiss his lips. He took control of the kiss, his hand flush against the small of my back pulling my chest into his. A moan filled my ears but I wasn't sure who had released it. He pulled back and turned his back to me. "Hop on."

Again the action surprised me, but despite my short skirt, I climbed on. My dress rode up, barely covering my ass as his hands wrapped around my bare knees. He carried me to a small playground and deposited me in a swing. My knees were still on either side of his legs as he turned around to face me and kiss the top of my head. He slid his hands down my legs, causing heat and bumps to rise in the wake of his touch. Removing my shoes, he put them on the top of the sled and walked behind me.

He pulled the swing back and kissed my ear before pushing me and the swing forward. "When I swung back to him, his hands caught and stopped the swing. "Do you trust me, Babe?" His voice a whisper against my neck.

I nodded quickly, there was no doubt in my mind that I trusted him. Everything he'd done up until now proved to me that he was a solid presence in my life. "Absolutely." I felt him smile against my neck at my quick and positive response.

I squealed in delight as he pushed me forward again with force. He continued to push me harder and higher as I kicked my legs just like I did as a child. Carlos moved around to the front and smiled up at me. "Wanna fly, Babe?"

"I already I am!" The adrenaline from earlier combined with this pleasurable surprise was bubbling and giggling out of me.

He grinned wider as I watched him come and go while I swung past him. "Jump Babe, I'll catch you."

The suggestion filled me with a little fear but I did trust him. On the up swing, I nodded and watched as he opened his arms for me. As I swung down, I uncurled my fingers from the swing's ropes and let go with a little push feeling myself falling towards him quickly. I hit Carlos' chest with a thud, his arms immediately wrapping around me and twirling us both around.

He helped me get settled on my feet as I laughed from the feeling of complete joy that was washing over me. "Thank you." My chest heaved as I caught my breath.

"Come on, we should get out of here before someone tries to mug us." I giggled at the absurdity knowing that if someone was even dumb enough to try they would never succeed against him. He swung me up into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he cradled me to his chest, grabbing my shoes off the sled as we walked past.

My nose inhaled his scent as I rested my head in his neck. I found such immense comfort in the smell that was uniquely him even when like tonight, I didn't need any comforting. He growled deeply and squeezed me tighter to him when I placed several kisses along his pulse point. "Thank you, again. This was perfect."

"I told you I could help you burn off that adrenaline. I'm an opportunist Babe, but I'm not going to take advantage of you either." It was my turn to squeeze him tighter. I knew we both wanted each other but to know that he was willing to wait until the circumstances were right touched something deep inside me.

Sitting me down in the passenger seat, he buckled me in before kissing me deeply. As he climbed into the driver's seat, I felt my eyes get heavy as exhaustion finally started to hit me. I knew I was probably going to fall asleep but felt no real desire to fight it, rather I just wanted to let the glow of the night envelop me knowing that this amazing man would be right next to me.

_**Ranger's POV**_

Steph had fallen asleep before we had gotten two blocks from the park. I knew the night would eventually catch up with her. RangeMan has done distraction jobs before but we'd generally hired contractors to help us with that work and those women were either former hookers or former military both completely up to the task and able to handle anything that went wrong. Allowing Steph to do that filled me with a sense of panic I didn't normally feel about my employees, but I'd been watching her train with the guys and knew that I had to give her the chance.

Purposely I hadn't participated in her self-defense training. I knew there were be moments in which the training would bring some of her fears to the surface and I didn't want to be the one doing that, didn't want her to associate me with those emotions. The guys would tell me how she was doing and I watched the sessions from time-to-time but despite the occasional fear response she always recovered and quickly, never holding any of it against Tank, Lester, or Bobby. It was just another example of her many redeeming qualities.

Watching and listening to her work tonight impressed me yet again. She was really good at distraction work and I could see us using her more often, though I hated the idea of a job going bad and a skip laying a hand on her. Hearing that tonight's job had pulled her into his body made me crazy, I didn't want any other man touching her especially some creep that deserved to be behind bars. I wasn't sure I would be able contain my rage if a distraction job ended with her being hurt or fondled more by a skip.

Pulling into the garage at Haywood, I took a moment to take her in sleeping form before getting out. She was gorgeous, her mouth open slightly as her entire body was relaxed, her face the very definition of innocence. The dress she'd worn tonight was incredibly sexy, tight and just revealing enough to make a man want to see and touch more of her.

Standing outside the open passenger door, I reached in to unbuckle her belt just as she stirred and came awake. She gave me a sleepy smile. "Home?"

I nodded. "I was going to carry you up."

"I can walk." She took my hand, climbing out of the rig with her shoes and purse in her hand. There was something even sexier about her in that dress with no shoes on. Her toes were painted fire-engine red and looked positively kissable. Trying to rein in my desire for the hundredth time tonight, I pulled her into my side and led her to the elevator.

I kissed her goodnight outside her apartment door, purposely keeping it chaste. I couldn't wait until she came home with me but for now I grinned and bared the pain of not having her in my bed every night, knowing this was what she needed right now. "Sweet dreams, Babe."

"Goodnight Carlos." She smiled as I watched the door close before climbing the stairs to my penthouse on seven.

We were rapidly moving to a point where our urges weren't going to be controlled. During our hike on Sunday with Hector and Gabe we were so close and had Tank not interrupted us I was sure we would have taken that next step. Unfortunately Tank's news that an enemy from our shared military past was close by ruined the mood for me.

The potential for my enemies to hurt someone I cared about was a main reason I didn't date much previously. The fear that this enemy was close had made the hair on the back of my neck stand up and I initially wanted to withdraw from Stephanie in the name of keeping her safe. Tank called me on it immediately; he was my oldest friend and most trusted team member meaning he knew me better than anyone else. He knew how I felt about Steph and he knew her well enough to know that she could handle it, that I just to be honest with her about it.

She took the news without so much as a flinch just asked what I needed from her. She didn't ask and I didn't offer any details on my enemy or if there were others. We talked about her continuing to do everything she was already, carrying a tracker and a panic button, keeping her stun gun charged, and trusting her instincts she felt anything off. When we warned her a few days later that Dickie Senior might cause problems, she again took the news in stride but in a move that further endeared her to me, she told me or Hector whenever she was going somewhere. I didn't want to force her to check in with me, but loved that she was doing it in her on way so that I could better keep track of her.

Thinking about the many dangers her own life was currently full of combined with the ones inherent in mine kept me awake longer than usual most nights. I certainly didn't live every second in fear of some surprise attack on me, but knowing that someone might use her to get to me was hard to swallow. Keeping her safe and continuing her training so she could take better care of herself could consume my every thought if I let it.

Laying in bed, I replayed the night's activities and couldn't help but smile at how utterly confident and sexy she was after we had the skip in custody and how much of a contrast that was to the child-like beauty of her jumping from the swing into my arms. Feeling her trust in me spurred my heart and another organ further south to pulse a little more rapidly than normal. I was trying to be patient, trying to give her the space and time she needed but it was a losing battle and soon I would need to claim her fully as mine. I didn't want to own or control her like her ex-husband had done, but I did want to fully possess everything about her mind, body, and soul and allow her to do the same with me.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Warning: **Smut Ahead, I think the babes among us will be pleased._

_**Chapter 18**_

_**Ranger's POV**_

The sound of my penthouse door opening and closing followed by quiet footsteps woke me from a dead sleep. Only Ella, Tank, and Steph had keys, the rest of the staff could pick the lock but knew better. Ella wouldn't come in at two in the morning and the steps were too soft to be Tank's, if he was coming in he'd make noise so that I didn't point a gun at him. The control room would have warned me about a possible threat but old habits die hard as I pulled the gun from my nightstand. I hoped it was Steph and didn't want to take a chance on scaring her so I waited palming the gun as the footsteps approached the open bedroom door.

"If you're awake, it's just Steph. Please don't shoot." Her voice was quiet not wanting to wake me if I was asleep but she'd been around me enough to know that I probably was and knew about the gun that always stayed beside the bed.

"Babe." I turned the bedside lamp on so that she wouldn't run into anything trying to walk in the dark. "Everything ok?"

She stood at the door in what I recognized as one my black t-shirts, her hair crazy from sleep. I'd never seen a sexier sight and knowing that she came to my bed in the middle of the night stirred every emotion I had as well as a few body parts. I was going to have to rip out the eyes of the men in the control room because I had no doubt that they watched and enjoyed her movements.

"I heard a noise." She blushed and looked at her feet. "Once I was awake, I just wanted to be with you."

Her words broke the dam of control that had been slowly cracking for weeks. Crossing the room in three steps, I grabbed her face and pulled her to mine, kissing her deeply. She groaned into my embrace, our tongues meeting and fighting for control. Her legs wrapped around my waist when I picked her up and carried her to my bed. Our foreheads rested against each other's our eyes in a constant stare. "Did the noise scare you?" My hormones were raging and I wanted nothing more to lie her down in my bed and claim her but if she needed comfort I wanted to provide that first.

She shook her head, her fingers rubbing along my jaw. "A few of the guys were loud and obviously working on a buzz, no big deal. It's just that I wanted to be here with you so much." I wanted to flinch at the fact that my men had woken her and probably frightened her despite her resistance to say so. But her desire to be with me tonight became the focus of my attention and forced a growl from deep in my gut to escape.

I kissed her again trying to be slow and gentle despite the urgency I was feeling. Her nipples hardened underneath my t-shirt and pressed into my chest causing a moan from both of us to fill the room. Placing her on the bed, I followed her down, my body settling between her hips.

She was so beautiful and right now she was positively glowing under my touch. Her hands rubbed my back as her mouth connected with and sucked on the flesh of my neck. My hands made their way under her t-shirt slowly, waiting to see if she hesitated or resisted at all. She let out a deep, low groan when my fingers brushed her hard nipples.

Lifting up her arms, she let me remove her shirt. I was momentarily stunned by her beauty, my mouth open as I took in the sight of her milky body underneath me, only a tiny scrap of white lace covered her sex and I couldn't wait to remove it. Before my hands could grab her panties, her hands slipped into the opening in my boxers, quickly cupping my balls and running the length of my erection causing my hips to buck into her.

"Babe." I felt so much more, wanted to say so much more but couldn't find the words.

She smiled and nodded. "I know." We were both overcome by emotion and while there was no doubt that we wanted each other in the most primal way possible, it was more than just lust taking us over at the moment even though we couldn't find a way to verbalize it.

My fingers grasped the waistband of her panties and pulled them over her long legs. I removed my boxers before kissing those delectable red toes of hers and moving back up her body. When I had envisioned this moment, this first time with her, I thought I would make it last. I wanted to take my time and savor every inch of her but right now I just needed to be in her. My body and soul ached for the connection, the wholeness I knew that would accompany the joining of our bodies.

Sensing my dilemma, she spoke while her hands cupped my cheeks. "We can go slow later, I'm hoping this won't be a one-time performance." She giggled and blushed at her own forwardness. Her confidence in her sexuality and in our relationship made my dick throb with anticipation.

Keeping my weight on my forearms, I settled between her thighs once more. I knew I should offer to wear a condom but I knew were both clean and I saw the bill for birth control that Bobby had ordered and so I simply waited for her to say something. It was selfish, but I didn't want to wear a condom with her, didn't want that between us unless it was something she requested.

As usual, she understood, we could communicate without speaking a good bit of the time. She tilted her hips up towards me and smiled. I let out a deep breath as the head of my cock touched her center. The heat and wetness there nearly drove me out of my mind with need, but I exercised every bit of control I could muster to enter her slowly. Pushing forward, I felt her body tighten at my size before she exhaled and her walls adjusted allowing me to continue.

My head threw back and my eyes closed as my hips met hers. The sensation of her body so warm and tight around me was almost too much and I feared I might lose it like a teenager. She hissed and closed her eyes as I pulled back slightly trying to establish a slow rhythm. I watched her face covered in a thin sweat contort and smile as I moved inside her. "Look at me, please, Babe."

She opened her eyes, her hands wrapping around my back and pulling me into her more. I understood her desire for more connection and pressed her into the mattress, feeling our bodies touching and connecting over almost every inch of skin. As much as I wanted to draw this out, my bodily urges wouldn't be denied, my pace increased. I needed to watch her go over first, needed to see that pleasure in her eyes before I could feel it myself.

Grinding myself into her clit, I felt her body tighten and stiffen. Her walls started to clamp around me as her fingernails dug into my shoulders and her body shook. "Carlos!"

It'd been a long time, since my first wife, that a woman had called me anything but Ranger in bed and that realization combined with the vice like grip of her orgasm on my erection sent me spiraling over the edge. I did the best I could to extend both our pleasure, rocking in and out of her slowly but my body was spent in a way that sex had never done for me before. "Dios mio, Babe."

Pulling out of her I laid on my side, capturing her in my arms and holding her against my chest. She snuggled into my neck, placing a gentle kiss before her nails lightly scratched my back, sending shivers racing through my body. I pulled the blanket over us and turned out the lamp before tightening my hold on her again.

"I don't want to sound like some kind of control freak or scare you, Babe. You know I'd never hurt you." Her eyes watched me, brows furrowing in confusion at my words, but she nodded. "I'm not letting you go, ever."

She chuckled. "I plan on clinging to you forever." We both drifted off to sleep rather quickly our bodies completed sated. I couldn't help but notice that she was wearing an expression of pure happiness and relaxation as she laid in my arms and while I couldn't see my own face I was sure my expression was much the same.

_**Steph's POV**_

My muscles were incredibly sore as I stepped into the shower in my apartment. Carlos and I had made love numerous times after I'd gone to him in the wee hours of the morning. My body ached but with every pain I was reminded of his amazing touch on me and couldn't find a reason to complain about the soreness.

We'd talked too, I admitted finally that the noise had scared me. I didn't want him to call any of the guys to the mats for having a good time and I figured that my nerves were just a little frayed from the distraction. I also didn't want him to think that my fear had anything to do with why I wanted him, because nothing could have been further from the truth. My only thought once I awake was him and I had to be with him, it wasn't a fear response so much as a desire to just be in his presence.

It was almost 4:30 in the afternoon when we finally separated, having spent most of the day in bed, only getting out to drink, eat or use the bathroom. I was going to my parents for dinner tonight and he had agreed to come with me. My mom and I had been talking on the phone and it seemed like my dad and Grandma Mazur had made her see the light about Dickie's abuse. Joe Morelli had helped a little by talking to his mom who shared gossip with my mom. It was one of the instances were I was thankful for the 'Burg grapevine.

I hurried through my shower and got dressed in jeans and a blouse. My nerves was getting the better of me but I tried to find comfort in the fact that Carlos was going to be with me. The ringing of the phone shook me out of my own thoughts. Hector's name on the display made me smile. "Hola."

I heard him chuckle slightly. "Hola Chica. I'll be thinking of you tonight. Call me after?"

"Thank you, I will call. You have fun, too." He hung up and I couldn't up but smile at the irony of Sunday dinners. He'd fallen into a tradition of having Sunday dinner with Gabe's parents. It seemed that he liked them as much as they liked him. Hector and Gabe had become the model of domestic bliss and loving partnership that I hoped I could model my own relationship after.

While I was fighting a cage match with my hair, Carlos let himself in with a quiet, "Babe." He stood in the doorway of the bathroom watching with soft eyes. He was giving off a wired and intense energy. "You're beautiful. I'll be beside you the entire time." It never ceased to amaze me in how well he could read every thought or emotion I was experiencing.

We made the drive in silence which was typical for Carlos but anything but for me. It seemed that my nerves had taken control of my tongue. He squeezed my hand and put the Porshe in park in front of my parents' house. "Ready?"

I nodded and stepped out of the car, his hand and body there in seconds to support me. Climbing the stairs I saw Grandma Mazur already standing at the door wearing a Chesire chat grin. She wrapped me up in a giant hug the minute I stepped inside. "So proud of you granddaughter. Don't worry, your mother will be on her best behavior tonight."

"Thanks, Grandma." I kissed her cheek as I felt some of the tension I was holding melt out of my muscles. My dad approached Carlos and shook his hand, the two of them obviously communicating on some kind of guy level that I didn't get. He introduced Carlos to my mom who gave me a quick hug and ushered us all into the dining room to sit.

We talked casually at the table, my mother asking lots of questions about work and trying very hard to avoid asking anything about Carlos and I. I answered her generally leaving out the distraction job I'd done on Saturday night. It was a calm if a bit tense Sunday dinner. I must have done something right because she served us Pineapple Upside Down cake for dessert.

My dad had pulled Carlos into the garage for some kind of man talk as we were trying to make our exit. It annoyed me but I figured that I had to just let my dad be a dad and that Carlos would understand. As I waited on the porch with my mom and grandma I saw Dickie Orr, Senior coming up the sidewalk towards the house. "Grandma, go get Carlos." She nodded and quickly started towards the garage, I took a deep breath and told my mom to go inside and call the cops.

"Stephanie, I figured I might catch you at Sunday dinner. Please get your attorneys to drop the ethics charges." His face was red as he stood at the base of the porch stairs looking up at me. "They're going to ruin my life, I'll have nothing left."

"You can't be here, the restraining order is still in effect. This isn't helping your case any. The cops have been called." I did my best to steady my shaking hands and speak with a firm voice. My palm settled on the stun in gun my purse while I watched him waiting for him to move. Tank had told me repeatedly to not run towards an attacker during my training sessions that I should never try to skirt around a danger, never get within reaching distance if I could help it.

"Please, Stephanie. I've lost my son, my job is all that's holding the rest of my family together." Dickie stepped onto the bottom step and I pulled the stun gun from purse, holding it ready in case he got any closer. I should have just gone inside but I wanted to stand my ground wanted him to understand that the Orr men no longer had a hold on me.

"Orr, don't you take another step!" Carlos' voice rang out as he and my dad turned the corner from the garage and stepped into my field of view. I let out a deep breath as my shoulders relaxed, knowing that this situation wasn't going to get any worse.

Carlos had a gun in his hand as he approached Dickie cautiously. "The cops are on their way." He glanced at me and nodded quickly before standing behind Dickie and cuffing his hands. I knew he always carried a gun and a knife but was surprised that he had handcuffs on him too. He sat Dickie down on the steps and leaned over whispering something in his ear I couldn't hear before climbing the stairs towards me.

"Babe?" Carlos' eyes searched mine as he stuck his gun in the waistband of his pants before reaching out and taking the stun gun I didn't realize I was still holding from my hands.

I nodded and swallowed. "I'm okay." I felt tears wanting to spill but blinked them back. Carlos pulled me into his chest, one arm rubbing circles around my back while the other held his cell phone. He was talking to the RangeMan control room but I couldn't quite make out the exact words. I stopped trying to focus on what he was saying and just breathed in the sense of calm he gave me while waiting for the cops and Merry Men to arrive.

_**Hector's POV**_

Gabe and I were still playing cards with his parents when Ranger's name displayed across my cell phone. My stomach immediately seized with worry knowing that they were having dinner with Steph's parents tonight and that it could so easily go wrong. I stepped away from the table to answer the call, not wanting to upset Gabe's parents with work talk.

Ranger's tense voice greeted me in Spanish. He filled me in quickly on Dickie Senior's efforts to talk to Steph tonight and that no one was hurt. The cops were on the way so he wasn't able to get his hands on Orr in a way that he or I would have preferred. He knew I would want to know right away that I'd need to see her before the rumor mills started.

I filled Gabe in quickly and as one of her attorneys he wanted to come along. We left his parents more quickly than usual but they gave us their usual blessings before driving to the Plum house in Chambersburg. Gabe held my hand as he drove, his thumb occasionally tracing circles over my knuckles helping me stay somewhat calm.

Pulling up behind Ranger's Porsche, the scene was already buzzing with cops and a few of the men from RangeMan. I watched as some uniformed cops put Dickie Senior into the back of cruiser, my blood boiling while I wished I could wrap my hands around his throat. Gabe gave my hand one last squeeze before we both exited the car and I scanned the group looking for Steph.

Tank and Ranger were talking on the Plum porch, ignoring the activity around them. Ranger's arm was stretched out behind him, his land locked with Steph's as she sat on a chair. To an outsider it would look casual almost as if he was barely aware of her. I knew better, however; his posture was stiff and his muscles twitched with every minute movement she made. He was hyper-aware of every one and everything around him and her and there was no doubt in my mind that if someone made any sort of motion towards her that he would immediately be between them probably with gun drawn.

Steph's eyes registered on me as my foot touched the bottom step of the porch. She stood up and smiled, Ranger like I suspected immediately took notice first glancing at her then at the crowd, his body slightly relaxing when he saw it was me. He gave me the tiniest of nods before letting go of her hand.

I pulled her into a hug, kissing her temple the second she was within arm's reach. "Are you okay, Chica?"

"Yeah." Her arms held tight around my waist. She held onto me for a few more moments before stepping back, her fingers still wrapped around my hand and smiled at Gabe. "Will he lose his practice because of this?"

Gabe's dark eyes flicked to me and back to her before answering. "Most likely. We'll want to make sure we increase the limitations in the restraining order too. I'm hoping the judge will invoke a stiff penalty for his disregard of the existing one tonight."

"I just want him to leave me alone. I'm tired of all this." Steph exhaled the drama and fright from tonight exhausting the last of her energy reserves.

I forced the growl that wanted to escape back down, not wanting to give her any reason to flinch. Making Dickie Senior leave her alone would be a pleasure for me, but I knew I had to let Gabe handle this legally for now. If Dickie gave me any excuse at all I wouldn't hesitate to end his life.

We talked for a while longer, my arm wrapping around her shoulder. She leaned her body weight into me and yawned. "Chica, do you want us to take you home?"

"No, I'll wait for Carlos." I assumed she would want to wait, but I knew that she was fading fast. The crowd was dwindling several cops and RangeMan team members checking on Steph before they left. People were naturally drawn to her, she gave so much of herself to everyone and they all greedily wanted to absorb and bask in that energy. They also sought to protect it. I knew from firsthand experience just how they all felt.

Tank approached and took her into his arms. "You did good, Little Girl."

"I tried to remember the things you taught me about staying out of his striking distance." He smiled as he looked down at her, obviously proud.

He left with a kiss to her forehead and Ranger stepped up. "Ready to go, Babe?" She nodded, her eyelids heavy.

She gave one last hug to Gabe and I before letting Ranger lead her to his car. I watched the two of them move, his body on high alert shielding her from anyone and everything. I've seen him guard people before, knew how fierce he could be but this was intense and I knew that she was precious to him and that while he was physically protecting her he was also trying very hard to take care of her emotionally as well.

Gabe tilted his head towards his car letting me know he was ready to leave too. I chuckled but followed along wanting to get somewhere private and let all of this stress melt away for a bit. He climbed behind the wheel and pointed the car in the direction of his condo. We seemed to spend most nights there these days. It was more comfortable and private than my apartment which only saw me when I needed a change of clothing these days.

We got settled on the couch with cups of hot, sweetened tea in hand. This seemed to be a Sunday night tradition, we'd get home from dinner with his parents and drink tea, leaving only a small light on and talk, centering ourselves for the week ahead. It was the most calm ritual I'd ever had and one that I surprised helped me more than the previous routine of working out stress on a punching bag.

He stared at me, his dimples showing themselves as he smiled. I could tell he was trying to gather his thoughts and words so I just waited and watched. "Hector, will you move in here with me? You practically live here already and I like sharing this home with you."

My entire body smiled as the current of his question coursed through me. It was something I had been thinking about too but wasn't sure how to approach it, I wasn't surprised that he was able to gather his courage before me. "Yes, as soon as possible."

We spent the rest of the night planning for the move. I would need to give 30 days notice at my apartment and get rid of the furniture. There wasn't much in the way of items we'd need to bring here, clothing and a few other mementos but nothing big. A few months ago I found hard to believe that I could have a dear friend let alone a precious romance and here I was now having both and imagining a lifetime with Gabe by my side.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Author's Note: **__So sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. Life just through too much at me and I couldn't keep up. _

_**Chapter 19**_

_**Hector's POV**_

I'd spent every lunch break for the last week at my apartment trying to pack and clean up so that I could give it up entirely and move in with Gabe. Each night after work, I'd meet him here and we'd pick up a few boxes and find room at the condo for my belongings. I thought it might be difficult combining our stuff but in true Gabe fashion he simply made it easy and comfortable. I didn't have much, the furniture is all being donated as are my dishes and other items that are simply duplicates of things already in the condo.

I was packing up the last of my clothing today. Again, I didn't have much and a good bit of it consisted of RangeMan uniforms, but it was all worth keeping. The turn my life had taken in the last few months still amazed and humbled me. I couldn't believe that I had acceptance, friendship, and love in ways I truly only thought happened in the movies.

A knock at the door broke me out of my daydreams. Steph's voice greeted me through the door. "I brought lunch." I opened the door not surprised to see her carrying a bag from Pino's. She loved their subs and she loved to eat.

"Chica, come in. What are you doing here?" She smiled and leaned into kiss my cheek, her fingers swiping across the permanent tears like always.

"You've been working so hard, I just wanted to make sure you were eating." She led the way to the table and set out the meatball subs, bottles of water, and napkins for us. Taking a bite from my sub, I watched her look around the emptying apartment. "You're almost done. I'll help you clean when it's empty so you can get your security deposit back."

"You don't have to do that, Steph." I didn't want her cleaning for me, didn't want to take advantage of her boundless generosity.

"I know I don't, I want too. I like helping my friend." She winked at me and took a bite of her sub quickly following it up with one of her trademark moans. Listening to and watching her eat was a favorite spectator sport among the straight men inside RangeMan, though none of them liked to be caught by Ranger.

We chatted for a while, I liked watching her grow comfortable and confident in her own skin. She liked having her own apartment though I knew she was spending most of her time with Ranger. I didn't think it would be long until they were living together and I admired Ranger's patience. He was used to getting what he wanted when he wanted it and I knew he was purposely taking it slow and letting her lead so that she was at ease with each step they made.

She helped me clean up the lunch mess before getting ready to leave. "I'm going to pick up files from Vinnie. Ranger has a meeting with a potential client just outside of town."

I walked her to the door, amazed but not really surprised at how indispensable she had become to the smooth functioning of RangeMan. "I'll talk to you later, Chica."

Packing up the last of my clothes, I topped off the box with a blanket that was made by my grandma. The blanket was the only family heirloom I had, the only material possession I truly cared about. Thinking about sharing that blanket and the story behind it with Gabe exited me. I knew he would want to find a special place to keep and display it. I left the boxes by the door to be picked up by Gabe and I after work.

My mind continued to wander as I drove towards Haywood for my afternoon monitor shift. The shrill warning of my cell phone broke me from my thoughts, I knew it was the sound of someone's panic button being pushed, a sound meaning that someone from RangeMan needed help. I looked at the screen, my stomach clenching and leaping into my throat as the realization that Steph was the one who pushed her panic button hit me.

Quickly I turned my rig around towards the bonds office where Steph's panic button's GPS had her located. I was only a few blocks away but still pressed harder on the gas pedal hoping to get to her as quickly as possible. I saw her car outside the bonds office and quickly pulled in behind it just as another RangeMan explorer containing Hal and Ram pulled up. All three of us had weapons drawn as we searched for Steph.

Hal ran into the bonds office but quickly returned after finding out from Connie that she wasn't inside. I dialed her cell hoping that I could hear it ring. I let it continue to ring until it went to voicemail and dialed again as we searched the alley. Her purse was laying on the ground near a dumpster, her phone on the ground next to it, cracked and silent despite my desperate attempt to make it ring.

A door swung open, hitting the wall behind it and immediately drawing our attention. We aimed our guns at the direction of the noise to see Steph run out into the alley. She gasped as she saw our guns, tears and mascara running down her cheeks. "He's coming. I got away but he's coming."

Putting my gun away, I stepped forward quickly pulling her into my embrace and walking her to my rig. I wanted to get her to safety and knew that Hal and Ram could take care of whatever threat they found inside.

Sitting her down in the passenger seat, I cupped her cheeks in my hands. Her face was red and swelling from where she'd obviously taken a punch. Her clothes were in disarray, her hands shaking as her fingers wrapped around my wrists. "Are you hurt?"

She leaned forward, resting her head on my chest. Her arms wrapped around my waist as she let out a deep shuddering breath. "He grabbed me and pulled me into the alley. I couldn't get my stun gun out of my purse, but I pushed the panic button." She was rambling and as much as I wanted to make sure she wasn't hurt I knew I had to let her work through the story as she was able. "I hit his nose just like Lester taught me. He dropped me and I was able to get away."

"That's good, Steph. You did good." I kissed the top of her head, my hands caressing her back.

Hal and Ram came out of the alley with a man in handcuffs between them. His nose was bloodied and I smiled knowing Steph had done that to him. The swelling around his eyes were from the guys and from the look of his walk I knew they'd landed a few to his kidneys as well. They got him secured in the back of a rig just as Lester and Bobby arrived.

Lester took one look at the prisoner and scowled, he recognized the man and that let me know that this wasn't a random attack. He gave Hal and Ram some instructions and they left with the man, I knew they were heading back to Haywood, that the police weren't going to be involved in this particular metering out of justice. Bobby and Lester approached us, their eyes angry as they took in the petite woman shaking in my arms. I'm sure the emotion in my own eyes matched theirs and that we would unleash it on the man who'd hurt her in the quiet cells of Haywood.

_**Steph's POV**_

Hector's hands were running soothing circles across my back as I rested my forehead on his chest. I was trying to draw in and release slow breaths in an effort to force my body and mind to calm down and comprehend what had just happened. His cell phone rang ,the noise causing my entire body to flinch. Hector pulled me tighter to him as he took the phone from his belt and answered in Spanish.

Bobby appeared next to Hector. He bent at the waist to look me in the eye. "Can I look at you? Are you hurt Steph?"

I nodded and Hector took a step back, releasing me from his embrace while he continued his conversation. "He hit me, tossed me around a little, but I don't think I'm hurt all that bad, Bobby."

Bobby nodded but the muscles in his jaw pulsed and I knew that my words didn't ease his anger any even though I was trying to reassure him that I was okay. He lifted his hands slowly allowing me to prepare for his touch, Bobby was always so considerate that way. His fingers lightly touched my face then down my arms and across my ribs. "Doesn't feel like anything is broken Steph. "

"Can I go home now or do I have to talk to the police?" I was feeling extremely vulnerable and just wanted to get back to Haywood and find Carlos as quickly as possible.

"No police, we'll be taking care of this, Beautiful." Lester's voice was cold as he handed me my purse. He'd picked it and all my various things out of the alley. "Come on, you and Hector ride with Bobby and I, we'll have someone come get your cars later."

"I hit him in the nose like you showed me, pushing the heel of my hand up into him." It was that motion that forced my would be attacker to drop me and let me get away. "Thank you for teaching me that." I felt a tear slide down my cheek that Lester quickly wiped away.

"I saw his nose, you got him good." He smiled at me and helped me out of Hector's truck. Bobby helped me get settled in the backseat wrapping a blanket around my shivering shoulders. Hector and Lester chatted quickly before everyone was inside and we were driving to Haywood.

Hector had pulled me into his body, keeping the blanket tight around me and giving me some of his body heat. "Who was that man? Was it some kind of random mugger?" I knew it wasn't a mugger he didn't seem to want my purse, he wanted me but I was having a hard time coping with that thought.

Lester let out a deep sigh from the front seat. "No, Beautiful it wasn't random. He was a former skip we picked up and no doubt he was looking to get back at Ranger by hurting you. We will make him pay for thinking that and for hurting you. We'll make sure that his lesson gets spread around so that no one else thinks they can use you as some kind of revenge." His voice was hard and once the words had a chance to percolate through my brain they caused me to whimper and shrink more into Hector's embrace.

"Where is Ranger?" I looked up at Hector who smiled and kissed my forehead.

"He's meeting us at Haywood, Chica. That's who I was on the phone with, he's very worried about you, he was too far out of town to get to you quickly." I knew that Carlos would come to my side as quickly as possible, he'd proven that to me time and time again but hearing it from Hector made me feel better.

Lester pulled the SUV into the garage, parking close to the elevator. Hal and Ram were leading the man who'd attacked me towards the stairwell as Hector helped me climb out of the backseat. The man was trying to resist them, though not having much luck. It seemed like the guys were enjoying playing with him. He saw me and smiled. "I didn't plan on you being so feisty. Next time you can bet whoever comes after you will be more prepared."

Ram punched his chin knocking him to his knees. "You'll be quiet now or I'll break your jaw."

I flinched at the words and actions, my nerves on edge I could feel tears wanting to fall again. Hector, Bobby, and Lester surrounded me. Hector's hand pressing lightly at the small of my back trying to lead me to the elevator. Inside the elevator I noticed that Bobby took us to seven rather than four. I wanted to go to Carlos' apartment, wanted to be surrounded by the safety and comfort of him and his space but was surprised that the guys knew that without me having to ask for it.

Inside Carlos' apartment, Hector sat me down the couch. He kept me anchored against his side and I found that action and his solid body against mine to be the only thing keeping me together at the moment. The days events seemed so dreamlike that I wasn't sure that any of this was real.

Bobby handed me a bottle of water which I gratefully accepted. "Steph, sweetheart, you're holding onto you left elbow quite fiercely. Does it hurt?" I hadn't realized that I was holding onto it but now that he mentioned it, my elbow was hurting me quite a bit. I nodded at him as I downed half the bottle of water. He reached forward, searching my eyes for permission, again I nodded unable to form words, wanting instead to curl up inside myself.

Pushing the sleeve of my shirt up over my elbow, Bobby's fingertips just grazed the surface of my skin but it was just enough pressure to make me hiss in pain. I looked down and saw a massive bruise forming along with some burn from when I hit the brick wall as the man was trying to get me inside the building. It took every ounce of inner strength I possessed to not pull away as he felt around the bruise. "I'm sorry Steph, I don't mean to hurt you. I don't think anything is broken, just deeply bruised."

"I know, thanks Bobby." Lester appeared with an ice pack and a towel which Bobby quickly placed before getting me some Ibuprofen from Ranger's bathroom.

I swallowed the pills and the rest of the water just before the apartment door opened, followed quickly by the most wonderful voice in the world. "Babe?" Carlos was sitting next to me in seconds, his thumb lightly caressing the bruise I was sure was forming on my cheek.

His concerned voice and eyes broke the last bit of self-control I had. Leaning into him but still clutching the ice to my elbow, I wept against his shoulder. Gently but efficiently he pulled me into his lap, his hands holding my head against his chest as he whispered words of comfort into my ear.

_**Ranger's POV**_

Steph cried softly in my lap as I whispered in Spanish to her. I'd learned that she was relaxed quite easily when I spoke to her softly in Spanish despite the fact that she couldn't understand the words. She had a tight grip on my shirt with one hand as the other held ice against a bruised elbow. I could only see the edges of the bruise jutting out from underneath the ice but it was enough of a glimpse to let me know seeing the rest would test my control. She'd obviously taken a blow to her cheek as well as it was red and swollen.

Looking up at my men, I saw blank faces all of them hiding their rage behind tightly clenched jaws. I was feeling much the same way and couldn't wait to get my hands on the man who'd done this to her. I'd gotten a brief update from Ram in the garage before coming upstairs and knew that she'd been jumped by Jason Jones. He was a skip we'd picked up before and thankfully one that wasn't as well trained as some of my other enemies or today could have been much worse.

"Can you tell us what exactly happened, Little Girl?" Tank's voice was soft despite the anger I could see behind his eyes.

Steph sat up a bit in my lap, though she didn't make any move to get off either. "I was walking past the alley to go the bond's office when he grabbed me. I tried to grab for my stun gun but he yanked my purse from me and threw it into the alley. He had his hand over my mouth but I still had my keys in my hand, that's when I pushed the panic button." A tiny tremor worked its way through her body and I pulled her closer wanting to give her whatever she needed whether it was warmth or security.

"He pulled me into that building and started to carry me back into another room. When he put me down, I turned quickly and pushed the heel of my hand up into his nose like Lester taught me. It was enough to make him lose his grip and I ran away. It took me a little while to find my way around, it was dark in there but I found the door and that's when I saw Hector, Hal, and Ram."

I had to let out a slow breath. My imagination was running away with me, I hated thinking about what Jones might have done to her while he had her alone in that building. I was so glad that she took her self-defense training seriously and that the guys taught her so well.

Hector stood up and I knew that he and the rest of my core team were going to head downstairs to have a chat with Jones. Steph lifted her head from my chest to look at Hector. "I'll talk to you later, Chica. Get some rest." He leaned down to kiss her temple, no one else would have been allowed or even attempted to touch her when she was in my embrace like this but I understood and accepted their friendship. Knowing he wasn't interested in anything beyond her friendship probably helped control my possessiveness too.

She nodded and smiled, her fingers wiping across his teardrop tattooes quickly. I was always surprised by that motion and how he seemed to welcome it from her. "Thank you."

They all started to leave when I spoke up. "I'll want to talk to him." Tank nodded understanding that they couldn't kill him no matter how much they might want too. I hadn't decided yet whether or not Jones would die for this but I did know that I wanted to hurt him before making that decision. I might let him live only because I'll want him to serve as a painful lesson to anyone else who thought they could use her as a way to get to me.

This was one of my greatest fears come to life. I've avoided relationships for a long time for this exact reason. I didn't live in fear of my enemies trying to get me because most of the time I knew I could outsmart and out-muscle them. I'd been worrying about this moment since I first learned that a much more serious enemy of mine was in the area a few weeks ago. Today could have been much worse but that knowledge was doing little to slow the rapid boiling of my blood.

"He said that whoever came next would be more prepared." She looked at me, her gorgeous blue eyes holding my gaze. I held my breath trying to brace for her to say that she couldn't be with me if it involved constant threats to her safety. I've always known she was too good for me but I'd hoped that I could love her enough to blind her to that fact. "How can I be better prepared for the next time?"

I let out a deep breath at her question, giving her a smile and quick kiss to the lips. Her resilience and bravery never ceased to surprise me. "We try to be aware of when dangers are nearby so that we can protect you and the rest of the staff from enemies. We didn't know this man was out of jail. You handled this situation perfectly and you can continue to improve your skills with Lester, Tank, and Bobby." I was supremely proud of her for how she protected herself from this threat and while I knew she still had a lot to learn she couldn't have done any better today than she had.

"I need a shower." She blushed and looked away for a second before meeting my eyes again. "Will you take one with me? I know I'm safe here, I just don't want to be very far from you right now."

"Of course, Babe." I knew she didn't like to be needy but I understood that today had to have been quite a scare for her. I can only imagine the fears that ran through her mind as Jones carried her into that building.

Cradling her close to my chest, I stood up carrying her into the bathroom. She giggled, wrapping her arms around my neck. "I can walk." Her independence forced her to say it but her body just snuggled more into my embrace.

Watching the water cascade over her luscious curves could have easily spurred my hormones despite my desire to keep this shower all about making her feel less vulnerable. The bruises across her elbow, face, and abdomen did much to calm my sexual urges but only served to increase my desire to maim the man who'd dared to touch her. I would stay with her for as long as she needed me, knowing that Jones wasn't going anywhere but when I had the chance I would make sure he understood just what it meant and felt like to cross me.

I helped her slip into some panties and one of my t-shirts after the shower. She was fading fast the toll of the day zapping all her energy. Laying her down in bed, I put on my boxers and spooned up behind her. I held her body close to mine, kissing her ear lobe as she started to drift off. "I love you Stephanie Plum." I hadn't used those words yet, though I felt sure that I'd conveyed the feelings to her often.

She sighed further into my embrace, her fingers locking with mine around her waist. "I love you too Carlos."

I squeezed her quickly wanting to be easy on her bruised body but still needing to make sure she understood how much her words meant to me. "Rest, Babe. I'll be right here." She fell asleep quickly, I wasn't tired but I kept a silent vigil over her sleeping body and basking in the fact that she loved me back.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20**_

_**Ranger's POV**_

Walking down the stairs to the holding cells, my rage was surfacing. Hector had shown up with some Boston Creme donuts for Stephanie this morning. He knew I wouldn't have left her last night and that I'd be eager to talk to the man who'd tried to hurt her this morning. Their breakfast allowed me to leave her in good hands while I metered out a bit of my own justice this morning.

Steph was feeling vulnerable and I knew we'd all be keeping a closer eye on her than usual for a while. The fact that her ex-husband and father-in-law had put her through so much this year already had most of us hovering over her and checking on her tracker the minute she left the building. An attack on her as a way of trying to teach me or RangeMan a lesson would only ratchet up the innate protectiveness in myself and my men.

Tank met me on the landing of the fifth floor. His expression was stone cold and I knew he was ready to carry out whatever order I uttered. We nodded at each and continued our way downstairs, there were no cameras in the basement to pick up our conversation. None of my men would have minded or repeated anything we said, but there was no reason for any of it to be recorded either.

Woody was standing guard outside the cell. He nodded and left knowing without words that he didn't need to stick around. I turned to look at Tank. "I want to kill him, but I need to keep him alive to serve as an example. I can't let Stephanie walk around with a target on her back. I need to send a message about what happens if someone tries to cross me or RangeMan or touches her in anyway."

He grinned and nodded at me. "We did quite a bit of damage last night. Pulling Hector off him was hard, he'd come undone. Bobby sedated him and then we took him home to Gabe. I would have let Hector kill Jones and then helped hide the body if you'd already had your turn." He took a deep breath and ran his hand over his bald head. "I couldn't get him to admit to what he planned on doing to Steph, but you know what we picked him up for right?"

My fists clenched at my side. I couldn't remember yesterday when his name was first mentioned to me, too many skips over the years, but I'd looked through our files while Steph was napping. I nodded at Tank. "Rape. I can't think about that happening to her." My voice was more of a growl than I had intended, but the image of any man touching her in that way, let alone someone using that as a way of getting to me was enough to send me over the edge.

I opened the cell door and went inside. Jones was curled up in a corner sleeping. Tank slammed the door behind us causing Jones to bolt upright, his eyes opened as much as possible behind the swelling. The guys had done an extremely thorough job on him, not that I was surprised. He was shaking, frightened, and broken exactly where I wanted him.

Steph's sleep was broken and tortured by nightmares last night. Each time she gasped or cried out I held her closer, tried to chase the demons away. Thinking of her whimpering, bruised and afraid because of this man broke that last link of the chain that was restraining my rage. I went after him quickly, not frenzied but angry and purposeful in my blows. I wanted to yell and scream at him but kept that in control, I hadn't done that in years and I wasn't about to let this animal throw me that far over the edge.

I beat him until he passed out and then stepped back, trying to slow down my breathing. Tank looked at me with a treacherous grin on his face. Taking a few seconds to rein in my anger and allow the adrenaline to drain from my body, Steph's face kept flashing in my mind. The fact that she had been hurt filled me with rage but hearing her say she loved me and that she only wanted to be better prepared instead of pulling away from me made my heart swell and relaxed my body.

My first instinct was to pull away from her when I realized this danger had come to her because of my life. Just the thought made my soul feel like it was being torn from my body, but when she wrapped her arms around me last night I knew I couldn't do it. If anything, I just wanted to hold her closer to me now, wanted to make sure she was always safe. I knew I couldn't smother her in the name of protection but I also knew that I was going to institute some measures to make sure this didn't happen again.

Our prisoner started to wake up and I squatted in front of him. "I'm not going to kill you. At least not right now, but if you so much as think of Stephanie again, your death will be more painful than you can possibly imagine." His eyes widened obviously believing my words. "We'll let you leave here later today after a few more lessons." Jones groaned, his breath getting more rapid as he realized his day was only going to get longer. "You'll be a great example of what happens when someone tries to threaten me, my business, or my woman. Got it?" He nodded and I stood leaving the room with Tank on my heels.

I let out a deep breath as the door closed behind us. "Let whoever else wants a turn to have it." I knew most of the guys would want to get in a few punches. "Keep him alive and set him free in a dark alley somewhere. I'll have Hector spread word with his gang contacts so that the streets know just what happened here."

He nodded at me and I left knowing that he and the rest of my men could handle Jones. Before I went back upstairs to talk to Steph, I found Ram who was on monitor duty and asked him to come to my office. He stood and looked at me while I closed the door and gathered my thoughts. I looked him in the eye wanting him to understand the importance of what I was going to ask. "I want you to work with Stephanie on using a gun. She has no experience and is likely to be timid around guns, but I want her to be able to protect herself a little more forcefully if she has too, yesterday was too close. I know you're used to working with soldiers but are you up to the task?"

Ram smiled and nodded. "I can handle it as long as she's willing." He smiled and looked at his feet before meeting my eyes again. "I thought you'd want to teach her that."

I smiled. "I don't want to teach her these things, I don't want to bring any of that tension into our relationship. Besides I've hired you for your gun skills and you're a great teacher."

He chuckled, flattery didn't go a long way with soldiers but we both knew it was true. "Tell her to come see me when she's ready and we'll set up a schedule. I get her a few choices, smaller and lighter guns for her smaller hands."

I nodded and after he left, I made my way upstairs to see if Steph would take the shooting lessons. I was also going to talk to her about moving in with me, I can't have her apart from me any longer. It wasn't simply about protecting her either, it more about loving her and I didn't want to love her from a distance any longer even if that distance was only three floors.

_**Hector's POV**_

Steph was moaning over donuts as I sat across from her at Ranger's table. I needed to see her this morning and I imagined Ranger needed to get away and speak with Jones. I had lost all control when I got in the cell with Jones last night. I'd been able to control the violent animal inside for a long time but thinking about how she had been hurt unleashed the animal. I went after Jones with everything I had and I would have easily and happily killed him if the guys hadn't pulled me off.

Bobby sedated me though I didn't realize it until hours later when I woke up at home with Gabe lying in bed next to me. He was reading with a low light as I came awake. My hands were cleaned and wrapped, I assume Bobby had done that either before or after the guys had left me in Gabe's loving care. He had smiled at me and caressed my cheek as my mind tried to make sense of everything that had happened.

I didn't want Gabe or Steph to ever see me like that, wanted to keep that ugly side of myself a secret. Gabe caught on right away last night and told me not to worry that he understood and wasn't fearful of my inner beast. He made me comfortable and allowed me to talk through everything I was feeling. He took it all without judgment, never making me feel like my response was over the top.

After we talked for a while, I realized I was tucked into my grandmother's quilt. He smiled as I fingered the cloth, telling me that he'd gone to my apartment and picked up the boxes before Bobby called saying that they had to sedate me. Not surprisingly he knew the quilt was special and covered me with it.

"You're a million miles away." Steph's voice brought me out my thoughts.

I chuckled at being caught. "Was just thinking about my grandmother."

She grinned wide at me. "Will you tell me about her?"

"Sometime, I promise. Right now, though I want to know how you're holding up." I held her gaze not wanting her to say fine unless she truly was.

"My elbow still hurts quite a bit." She let out a deep sigh and looked down to where her arm was covered in a nasty bruise. I winced at the sight and knew it had to hurt badly but that wasn't what I meant and she knew it. "I asked Ranger to help me better prepared. Do you think I'll be a target often?" She bit her lip, I knew she was trying to be brave and probably didn't want to worry Ranger but the thought of being in danger constantly had her concerned.

"No." I shook my head while I reached across the table to hold her hand. "RangeMan normally does a very good job at identifying threats before they become a problem. A few get through the system occasionally but we'll do everything we can to keep you safe. Your own preparations and keeping your panic button and tracker with you only helps."

She squeezed my hand and gave me a small smile. "I don't like being afraid. I want to be strong."

"Chica, you are the strongest person I know. Everyone is afraid in situations like you found yourself yesterday, but you didn't let that fear rule you. That's the best possible thing to do." I was supremely proud of her and how she handled herself yesterday and I knew all the guys inside this building were. Considering her past abuse the fact that she fought back so fiercely and got herself to safety was impressive to everyone and only made us love her more. The attack also made us want to protect her more too, but she would figure that out without me saying it.

"Thanks." Her voice was a whisper as she blushed. She was never comfortable with compliments no matter how well deserved.

"Dickie Senior's ethics hearing was yesterday." I wasn't sure if the change in subject matter would please or upset her. She bit her lip, her eyes wide giving me permission to continue. "Gabe said his license was revoked, the bar association won't let him practice law anymore."

She nodded and wiped her hands on a napkin. "I didn't want to ruin him, he probably didn't know what his son was doing to me."

I didn't believe that, if anything I was willing to bet Dickie Junior learned everything from Dickie Senior. Steph wasn't likely to believe that without concrete proof, however. "Stephanie, you didn't ruin him. He ruined himself and he has to face up to the consequences for his actions."

She nodded though I know she didn't fully believe me. Tears were beginning to build in her eyes and I knew that the last 24 hours were taking a toll on her sweet soul. I moved to squat in front of her cupping her bruised face in my hands. "None of what has happened to the Orrs is your fault, Chica. None of it."

A tear slid down her cheek as she leaned forward into my shoulder. I hugged her closely wanting to ease and remove her pain. She let out a deep sigh and sat back, taking my hands in hers. Her eyebrows knitted together when she saw the bruises and scratches there. "Are you in pain? How did this happen?"

"I'm fine, don't worry about it." I kissed her forehead and stood up cleaning up our coffee cups and napkins.

She followed me into the kitchen. "You beat up the man who attacked me yesterday, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did, but I didn't kill him." I looked her eyes wanting to make sure that my actions didn't upset her.

"Thank you for all the care and protection you've provided for me. I'll never be able to thank you for it all." She gave me one of her dazzling smiles and my heart relaxed knowing that like Gabe she just accepted me.

"Your friendship has given me more than you'll ever know." I kissed her cheek as her hands wrapped around my waist. She gave me a tight squeeze and we held each other there for a few minutes, each of us equally grateful for the other.

_**Steph's POV**_

Hector's embrace was always so comfortable and loving, it was different than Carlos' of course, but it still provided me with an emotional refuge that was hard to describe. His friendship, his love had given me courage I never thought I possessed and with that a freedom I didn't know was possible. I loved him just as surely as I'd loved anyone and knowing that he loved me, that my friendship was as important to him as his was to me gave my heart wings.

Ranger came back in to find Hector and I hugging in the kitchen. I knew my eyes were red and puffy from tears, but there was nothing I could do to keep that from him right now. Hector let go of me, kissed my forehead and nodded to Ranger as he left.

"Babe, why are you crying? Is everything okay?" He lifted his hands to touch my cheek and I noticed that they were swollen and cut much like Hector's had been. Grabbing his hand in mine I kissed his knuckles. I couldn't answer his question, I was too overwhelmed, too many thoughts trying to invade my brain at once and I didn't know which one to focus on.

He wiped a tear from my cheek and kissed my forehead. "Babe?"

"Are you okay?" I ran my fingers over his swollen knuckles. "Do you need some ice?"

Carlos tipped my chin up so that I was looking at his face. "I'm fine Steph. Are you okay?"

"A little overwhelmed, but yeah, I'm okay." He tugged on my hand, leading me to the couch where he pulled me into his lap.

"Tell me." His thumb grazed my cheek as his other arm pulled my body against his chest.

"Your hands, Hector's hands, they're all torn up. I don't like you having to do ugly things in order to keep me safe." I was struggling with the times and the things Ranger, Hector, and the rest of the guys were doing on my behalf.

He let out a small sigh. "Babe, now that Dickie is gone you're not safe because of your association with me and Rangeman, we take care of each other here." He kissed my temple. "I don't want you to live in fear, trust me to take care of this threat and you if there are any more in the future."

"I do trust you, completely." That was the absolute truth, the level of trust I had in him surprised me. I didn't believe that level of trust was even possible until he came into my heart and life.

"Steph, I want you to work with Ram and learn how to carry and shoot a gun." His eyes searched mine obviously knowing I wasn't going to be comfortable with the idea of a gun.

"I don't know, Carlos. I don't know if I could honestly kill someone." My mind was racing with images of the guys shooting Dickie and was positive I couldn't raise a gun and aim it at another person no matter what they had done to me.

"Just let Ram teach how to carry and shoot. Hopefully you'll never need it, but he'll teach you how to shoot just to stop someone not kill." His eyes were almost pleading and I knew that I had to at least try before giving up. This was extremely important to him and I owed him my best college try. I knew he wouldn't be upset if I couldn't do it but knew that I had to at least put some effort behind it before denying his offer completely. I nodded and he smiled.

I leaned into his chest, my nose instantly finding and nuzzling into his neck. Everything about him provided me with comfort, safety, and love. It seemed fast even to me, but I did love him and wanted nothing more than to stay right here in his lap for the rest of my days if it were possible.

His hands ran a path along my back and down my arm, taking my hands in his. "Steph, move in here with me. I know you like having your own space and I want to give you whatever you need, but I want you close to me and not just to keep you safe but because you belong with me. I want to be with you all the time."

The question and emotions behind it surprised me. He had told me he loved me but I was certain that he was used to having his freedom to not being tied down. "Are you sure? I have so much baggage."

"I love you and have you ever known me to be unsure?" He winked at me, his grin blinding me.

"Then yes, I'll move in here. I hate being apart from you, I love you too." I kissed his lips wanting to convey more emotion with it than I was able to express with words.

"Perfect, I'll help you move this weekend." I smiled at his usual military efficiency, and penchant for making plans immediately.

I nodded as his phone rang. Slipping off his lap, I watched him stand and answer the phone. He was a handsome man and I never got tired of watching his muscles move and ripple under his tight black t-shirts. Of course, I liked feeling them ripple and twitch under my tongue too. He hung up and quirked his eyebrow at me, obviously he ESP had picked up on my thoughts.

"I have to take care of something downstairs but I'd love to hear all the details about your current thoughts later." I blushed instantly but couldn't look away, knowing that I'd love to share and do all those things running through my mind at the moment.

He left the apartment with a kiss to my cheek. I looked around and realized that I was home, that this building was full of friends, acceptance and safety. Carlos and this apartment filled me such love and belonging that my soul threatened to swell outside the seams of my skin.

I could never have imagined how my life would change because of Hector becoming my neighbor, but now I realize that opportunities are every where if I just look. I owed my life to my friend with the permanent tears and I knew I would hold him close for the rest of my days. His friendship and belief in me opened me up to Carlos and the type of love that only seemed possible in fairy tales. I knew my future wouldn't always be chocolate and roses, but I did know that I had a support system to get me through whatever was thrown my way.

**The End**

**Thanks so much to everyone who read and commented on this story. I had a complete blast writing it. **


End file.
